A Startling Discovery
by Catwoman99
Summary: While in London, Darcy receives some startling news. The sister that he thought died at childbirth, is, in fact, alive. Will her appearance affect his pursuit of Elizabeth?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of _Pride and Prejudice _belong to the great, Jane Austen. The ones you don't recognize from the book belong to me.

A/N: This was my first fanfic ever; in any genre. I'm 23 now, but I started this when I was "but fifteen years old". So, please forgive the bad writing. I've tried to catch all the errors and should really rewrite it now, but I just don't have the energy for it. This was originally posted, all those years ago, at the Derbyshire Writer's Guild. I'm mainly reposting it here because of my friend, Nerweniel, and in the hopes of getting the extra incentive to finish it. Yes, that's right, it's not finished after 8 years! I've got tons of chapters though so I will be uploading regularly if all goes well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A Startling Discovery 

Prologue

Bingley, his sisters, and Mr. Hurst, were staying at Darcy's London townhouse along with his sister, Georgiana. Bingley had just recently become engaged to Miss Jane Bennet. Miss Bennet and her sister, Elizabeth, were staying at their aunt and uncle's house at Gracechurch Street in Cheapside and were to join Darcy's party that night for dinner.

Everyone was gathered in the music room shortly after breakfast and delighted in hearing Miss Darcy on the pianoforte. Miss Caroline Bingley positioned herself right next to Darcy and immediately began showering him with praises about how wonderful his sister was and how good a brother he was to her. No matter how much Miss Bingley flattered and complimented him, she had no chance of ever gaining his affections. His love and regard lied with the witty and beautiful Elizabeth Bennet. Ever since their unexpected meeting at Pemberley last summer he was anxious to renew his addresses to her. He would have done so then, but that insufferable Wickham had to interfere in his life once again. His beloved had no idea that he was the one who arranged everything about her youngest sister Lydia's infamous marriage to Wickham. If she had known and he had proposed again, she might have accepted him out of gratitude and that he did not want. Darcy wanted Elizabeth to love him as much as he loved her.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jane and Elizabeth Bennet were sitting in a small dress shop looking for the perfect wedding dress for Jane to wear. Jane had narrowed it down to the two gowns she admired the most.

"Oh Lizzy, I cannot decide. They are both so elegant and beautiful. Which do you suggest?" she asked as she held up the two gowns.

"Dear sister, you know I will not decide for you. Jane, you will look beautiful in whatever you wear. I'm sure Mr. Bingley would find you just as agreeable if you were dressed in a flour sack."

Jane laughed at her sister's remark. "Do not tease me. I believe I prefer this one." Jane held up a white wedding gown with a low neckline, made of silk and lace with tiny rose buds adorning it. "What think you of it?"

Secretly that was the very one Elizabeth would have picked for her sister and was relieved when Jane decided on it as well.

"I like it very much indeed, " answered Elizabeth. "You are going look like an angel."

Miss Bennet called for the dressmaker and her measurements were taken. The dressmaker said that her dress would be ready within the week. With that settled they left the shop to look for Aunt Gardiner. They soon found her admiring some flowers on a small cart set up on the roadside. When she spotted her nieces she joined them and handed each of them a pink rose.

"Here, a flower for my favorite nieces," said Mrs. Gardiner with a smile. "Come, we must be getting back to Gracechurch Street."

* * *

Darcy was about to explode if he heard Caroline Bingley open her mouth one more time. He was just about to leave the room entirely when his butler came in and announced a visitor.

The butler bowed to Darcy and said, "Sir, there is a young woman here who wishes to speak to you, may I summon her?"

"Yes, of course. Please show her in."

The butler bowed and left the room to fetch the visitor. Georgiana stopped playing the pianoforte and approached her brother.

"Who is here, William?"

"I don't know, but I believe we will find out very shortly."

Just then the butler returned with the unknown woman. She was tall, slender and appeared to be of some considerable wealth. She had brown hair and dark elegant eyes. Both Darcy and Bingley thought to themselves that she was quite beautiful.

Darcy bowed to her. "I understand you wished to speak with me."

"Yes. Please forgive my intrusion upon your house. I am Lady Abigail De Witt, Dowager Countess of -----."

All those in the room bowed or curtsied upon hearing her name and title, even the usual sedentary Mr. Hurst.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady Abigail. Allow me to introduce my party. This is my sister, Georgiana." Georgiana curtsied and smiled shyly at her. She found something very familiar about Lady Abigail's eyes, but could not think why.

"This is my friend, Mr. Bingley, his sisters, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, and her husband."

All resumed their positions in the room, but Lady Abigail did not budge from where she was standing.

"Mr. Darcy, there is something of an exceedingly important nature which I must discuss with you."

Darcy looked a bit alarmed. "Yes of course, what is it?"

"Sir, I must speak to you in private," replied Lady Abigail.

"Of course, m'lady, we can use my study."

He then motioned towards the door and Lady Abigail followed him out of the music room leaving the members of his party to ponder the nature of her urgency. Miss Bingley did not like the idea of a beautiful woman of large fortune alone with her Mr. Darcy. She tried to calm herself remembering that Lady Abigail was a widow and therefore could not be too much of a threat. The whole of the party sat in complete silence until Bingley inquired after Georgiana to continue her performance on the pianoforte. Georgiana jumped at the sound of her name mentioned. She was still trying to ascertain why Lady Abigail seemed so familiar to her, especially her eyes.

"Of course, Charles, if you wish me to continue." She walked back to her beloved instrument and began to play.

* * *

When Lady Abigail and Darcy reached his study, he offered her some refreshments, which she politely declined. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. Darcy sat opposite her on a leather chair in front of his writing desk. He too noticed something familiar about her eyes, but could not guess why. As she sat on the couch, she fidgeted with her gloves and glanced about the room, she looked almost shy and nervous. Her actions reminded him of Georgiana's mannerisms.

She finally spoke. "Mr. Darcy, I have made a startling discovery. You might not even believe me when I tell you, but let me do so now. It is best that I start from the beginning."

Darcy sat straight up in his chair and listened quite intently to Lady Abigail.

"My parents were Lord James and Lady Francis Kellington, the Earl and Countess of ----- and I believe were acquaintances of your parents."

Darcy nodded the affirmative and allowed LadyAbigail to continue. "My mother died many years ago and my father just three weeks ago." He interrupted her story to express his condolences. "I thank you, sir. My father was an excellent man. He had a kind heart and a pleasing gentleness about him. My poor mother, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of him. Because of her forbearing demeanor and coarse countenance I was never close to her. For as long as I can remember I had always been nagged on to become the ideal noblewoman and wife. I did not have a pleasant or enjoyable childhood, well at least when I was in the presence of my mother. My father, however, did tend to grant me certain privileges that my mother would never allow. But I will not bother you any longer with tales of my childhood. As I mentioned before, my father passed on but three weeks ago and while on his deathbed he revealed to me a dark secret that had haunted him for over twenty years. Mr. Darcy, is it not true that your mother had a child some twenty-two years ago?"

Darcy upon hearing this jumped from his chair with a mixture of fear and anger.

"How in God's name did you know of that?" He paused to collect himself. "Yes, it is true." Darcy walked to the window and stared down at the street then continued. "The baby, a girl, was pronounced dead shortly after her birth by my mother's midwife. I was but six years old at the time and my father, because of his hurt and my mother's, I was never to mention it again. My dear sister, Georgiana, doesn't even know of it. But how did you come upon this information?"

Lady Abigail sensing Darcy's distress walked towards him by the window.

"My parents, as we agreed, were acquaintances of yours. My father, on his deathbed, told me of this. There is more of what he related to me, but you may want to sit down for the remainder of it."

Darcy nodded and returned to his chair by the couch. Lady Abigail sat back down and began again.

"Mr. Darcy, do you remember what became of your mother's midwife after this affair?"

"Yes I do. She left rather suddenly and was never heard from again."

"This woman was of a sinister character and what she did with your mother's child was shocking and appalling. To be rightly frank, your mother was ultimately deceived, for her child did not die as her midwife said."

Darcy sat in utter shock at what he had just heard. She continued.

"This midwife stole your mother's child away and delivered it to the hands of a wealthy childless couple. That couple was my parents. They paid this woman a handsome sum of money for the child, who they would pass off as their own. Now, I have said that my father was an excellent man, but he was completely controlled by my overbearing mother who instigated this whole mess."

While Lady Abigail was relating these statements to Darcy, he sat in awe at what his ears were beholding.

"I cannot believe what you're saying. The child is alive?"

"Well she's certainly not a child anymore, Mr. Darcy. She was born some twenty-two years ago, was she not?" She paused briefly and added softly, "Pray, how old do you think I am?"

Darcy stared wildly at her. He was still desperately trying to comprehend what she had just told him. "I know not, Lady."

"Then I will tell you. I am two and twenty."

That revelation caught Darcy's attention immediately. "You mean that you're..." He could not continue he was so taken aback.

"The other half of the secret my father told me was that _I_ was the child that his wife and himself had paid the midwife to deliver to them. Therefore, Mr. Darcy, that makes me..."

Darcy interrupted her last sentence, "...my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Nerweniel, Danric-Lover, and Revi for reviewing! The chapters are a bit short, but I will try to update frequently to balance it out. :- ) Thanks again for reading and I hope you like it.

-April

* * *

Chapter 2

"You are correct, Mr. Darcy," replied Lady Abigail.

Darcy stood up and began frantically pacing about the room. With a wild gleam in his eye he turned to the lady and ranted. "This cannot be! Your father must have been mistaken. There is no possible way!"

Lady Abigail rose from the couch she was seated upon and walked, with a bit of caution, towards Darcy.

"I did not believe it either when I first learned of it. Even though I had always known my father, rather the man I thought was my father, to be an honest and good sort of man, a part of me doubted him. Which is why after my father passed on I took it upon myself to search out the midwife who sold your mother's child. I found her in a penurious state and living in a shady neighborhood of London. I demanded to know the truth from her, but I found her still to be of a sinister character, so she did not yield the information to me right away. But when I threatened to inform some of her more ruthless creditors where they could collect their debts, she at once told me of her infamous deed."

"But how do you know this woman was telling the truth or if she was even my mother's midwife?"

"I told her none of the particulars of what my father revealed to me and she related to me exactly what my dear father had told me. How could any person besides the midwife have known of it? I truly and wholeheartedly believe my father was telling the truth."

Darcy began to slowly pace again. He did not know what to say or think. In his distress he poured himself a small glass of brandy and swallowed it down in one gulp.

Lady Abigail spoke once again. "This secret weighed heavily upon him ever since the beginning and he felt excessively guilty for doing such a heinous act. You must believe me, Mr. Darcy. What purpose would it serve my poor father, who is now gone, to lie about such a matter? "

Darcy approached Lady Abigail and when his eyes met hers, he once again saw the familiarity in them. They reminded him of his mother. Darcy took a second to admire her facial features. _Indeed her entire countenance is the same as Mother's. This must be more than pure coincidence. No, she must indeed be my sister. _He finally spoke aloud when he saw Lady Abigail look a bit nervous under his scrutiny.

"M' lady, you are quite right. I cannot see any purpose it would serve for your father." Darcy took a deep breath and sighed. "You must indeed be the child my dear parents lost and, in turn, my sister."

A smile slowly crept onto Lady Abigail's face. "I know how awkward this must be for you. It is awkward for me as well. Please be assured that I did not come here for any other purpose but to tell you of this. I have all the fortune, titles, and lands I should ever want, so you need not worry about that. All I want is to know of my real parents."

Darcy smiled sincerely in return and said, "I understand, Lady Abigail. I will be happy to share with you all you wish to know. Will you allow me to summon my sister and tell her of this discovery?"

"Of course, sir, by all means."

Darcy bowed quickly and exited the room to ask a servant to fetch Georgiana from the music room.

* * *

In the music room, the guests were talking amongst themselves. Georgiana was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Bingley about a recent production they had seen and Miss Bingley was in heavy discussion with her sister about Lady Abigail and her meeting with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Hurst was lying asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, as always. A servant entered the room and bowed.

"Miss Georgiana, the master wishes your presence in his study."

Georgiana looked a bit puzzled at the request, but acknowledged. "Thank you, Roberts." She exited the room increasing Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's curiosity immensely.

"I wonder what they are talking of," remarked Mrs. Hurst.

"It must be something pertaining to the family for Mr. Darcy to request Georgiana's presence," added Miss Bingley. In her mind she was beginning to worry that perhaps Darcy might engage himself to this beautiful and wealthy countess. Impossible, she thought.

Georgiana reached the study and lightly knocked on the door. She heard her brother tell her to come in from within the study. She found Lady Abigail sitting upon the couch and her brother in a chair directly across from her. Darcy stood up and spoke.

"Georgiana come here. There is something of importance you need to know."

Georgiana seemed a little alarmed at the seriousness of the situation, but gathered her spirits and walked toward her brother. She sat on the couch next to the countess. "What is it, William?" she asked shyly.

"Georgiana, our parents and myself have kept a secret hidden from you all these years."

Georgiana's countenance suddenly filled with fear. "A secret? What do you mean?"

Darcy went on to recount to her the particulars of his meeting with Lady Abigail. Georgiana was speechless and stared wide-eyed at her brother and Lady Abigail.

No wonder I found her eyes so familiar,thought Georgiana. "Are you sure? Can it be possible?"

Lady Abigail spoke up. "Miss Darcy, I know this is an awkward situation, but it is true. I hardly believed it myself."

Georgiana stood up from the couch, as did Lady Abigail.

"Lady Abigail," said Georgiana in a soft, but confidant voice, "I welcome you to the Darcy family."

Darcy was not quite sure how Georgiana would take the news, but after this warm welcome on her part, he was proud and smiled affectionately at her.

Tears began to swell in Lady Abigail's eyes as she said, "Thank you so much, Miss Darcy, for your kindness and yours as well, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy bowed. "I am having a number of guests over for dinner this evening; will you join us?"

Lady Abigail wiped the tears that were beginning to stream down her cheeks and replied, "I would not want to impose upon your set plans."

"Not at all. Please, I insist."

"Very well then, Mr. Darcy, I will join you and your guests."

Darcy and Georgiana showed their newly found sibling to the door and saw her into her carriage. After her departure, Darcy turned to his sister.

"Do not tell anyone as of yet, Georgiana."

"I understand, William."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make me smile. To answer Miss-Andromache's review, the last chapter I started was number 28 and I wrote from ages 15 – 19. I've made a few corrections or changes now (it could probably use a rewrite, but I just don't have the time), but the chapters are pretty much how they were back then.

Hope you enjoy!

-April :-)

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth stood in front of a mirror looking over her appearance. She chose to wear a simple, yet elegant looking rose-colored gown her Aunt Gardiner had made for her. Normally, she would not have taken so long to get ready, but she was being especially attentive to her appearance for one special reason; Mr. Darcy. The last time she saw him was that day in Lambton when she read Jane's letters containing Lydia's unruly deed. Elizabeth knew from the moment he left the room and closed the door that her feelings for him had undergone a drastic change. She was sure he wanted nothing more to do with her. But her feelings on that changed when Bingley returned to Hertfordshire and proposed to Jane. Darcy accompanied his friend on the initial visit, but was absent at the second one where Bingley proposed. Elizabeth was told that urgent business concerning Darcy's estate in Derbyshire prevented him from calling with his friend and told Bingley to make his apologies. Some of her doubts lifted and she at least knew that Darcy did not think ill of her. There came a knock at the door.

"Lizzy, it's me," said Jane, from behind the door.

"Come in, Jane."

The door opened and Jane stepped in looking beautiful as usual. "Are you not ready yet, dear sister?" she asked with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back at her and said, "I believe so. What do you think?"

"You look very beautiful, Lizzy. I think Mr. Darcy will not be able to take his eyes off you," commented Jane.

Elizabeth shot her sister a surprised look and Jane started to giggle. "Oh come now, Lizzy. I know you want to impress Mr. Darcy. But do not worry about it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, you are right. I am a little nervous actually."

Suddenly they heard their aunt calling them from downstairs. "Girls, we must be on our way!"

The sisters gathered all they needed and went downstairs to depart.

Meanwhile at Darcy's home a similar conversation was taking place. Darcy stood in front of his mirror looking over his attire. He had two important things on his mind, his newly discovered sister and his beloved Elizabeth. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Bingley walked in and was in high spirits.

"Darcy, are you still fussing over your appearance?" he remarked, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet will like you all the same no matter what you look like. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her when she was at Pemberley."

Darcy smiled at his friend. "It was that obvious?"

"Darcy, if I were deaf, dumb, and blind I could still see that you are madly in love with this woman."

"I am, my friend. I just hope she returns my feelings."

Bingley walked over to his friend and reassuringly said, "I noticed her looking at you the same way. There is no doubt of her affections. Now, what did that countess want earlier?"

"You will know later, Bingley. Let us go now, they should be arriving shortly."

Both men exited the room and made there way downstairs to the drawing room. Inside they found Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst telling Georgiana of the latest fashions and Mr. Hurst seated comfortably next to a bottle of brandy. Miss Bingley, upon noticing Darcy's entrance into the room, moved towards her brother and his friend.

"Charles, Mr. Darcy, we were worried about you. It is not like either of you to be tardy."

Darcy spoke first, "Miss Bingley, we were discussing an important matter and forgot about the time." He made a slight bow then went to his sister.

"How are you, Georgiana?" asked her brother in a low voice.

"I am quite well. How are you doing?" she replied in an equally lowered voice.

"I am well. I confess I am nervous about seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet again."

Georgiana did her best to reassure her brother that all would turn out well. Several minutes later the butler came in and announced the arrival of the Bennet sisters and their aunt and uncle.

The newly arrived Gracechurch St. party was shown into the drawing room. All bowed and curtsied to each other in respect. Bingley immediately walked to his fiancée and kissed her hand. Darcy walked towards the remaining party.

"You are most welcome to my home," said he.

Mr. Gardiner smiled and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. It was very kind of you to include my wife and I in your invitation."

"Why would I not, sir."

Mr. Gardiner engaged Darcy in conversation about business and commerce. Even though Darcy wanted to speak to Elizabeth, he obliged her uncle in conversation. Mrs. Gardiner went to Elizabeth and squeezed her arm gently.

"Mr. Darcy is looking as handsome as ever," she said smiling at her niece.

"Yes indeed, Aunt," came the reply. "Yes indeed."

Elizabeth and her aunt sat on one of the sofas next to Georgiana. They immediately started into a conversation. Elizabeth kept noticing that Darcy would often look at her with those beautiful dark eyes of his and she would seem to get off track in the conversation a bit.

"We are awaiting another guest for dinner," Georgiana told Elizabeth and her aunt.

"Really, I did not know anymore were invited," said Elizabeth, her curiosity then getting the best of her. "Pray, who is this other guest?"

"Her name is Lady Abigail de Witt. She is a countess," Georgiana told her.

She was lost in thought in remembrance of what she discovered earlier that very day about this guest. Elizabeth was also lost in thought. She was thinking of the countess and what her connection to Darcy was. She laughed at herself and tried to brush the slightly jealous thought from her mind. Mrs. Gardiner expressed her excitement at broadening her circle of friends, for she enjoyed meeting new people. Just then Darcy approached the three women.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, you both are looking exceptionally well this evening," he said, gallantly. The two accepted the compliment graciously.

She is as beautiful as the last time I saw her, thought Darcy. "How is your family, Miss Bennet?"

"They were all quite well when Jane and I left them, thank you."

They gazed into each other eyes and seemed to forget about everyone else in the room. Both Darcy's sister and Elizabeth's aunt witnessed this exchange and looked to each other with smiles. The opening of the drawing room door and the entrance of the butler broke the gaze between the two suddenly.

He bowed and announced, "Lady Abigail de Witt, Dowager Countess of ----."

All in the room stood and watched as a tall, beautiful woman entered the room. Her high rank was apparent in her manner of dress. Elizabeth and her aunt stood in awe of her apparel and her altogether air. Darcy walked to her and bowed.

"Good evening, Lady Abigail."

There appeared to be someone behind her, a small child hiding behind the skirt of her dress.

"Mr. Darcy I apologize for my tardiness. I hope I have not kept you and your other guests waiting long."

"Not at all." Darcy noticed the small child trying to hide behind the countess.

Lady Abigail moved slightly out of the way and took the child's hand.

"May I present my daughter, Margaret."

The girl appeared to be about the age of four. She had her mother's brown hair, but light blue eyes. The little girl curtsied as she was taught to do upon being introduced.

Darcy was surprised by this revelation and said to her, "Lady Abigail, I was not aware that you had any children."

"She is my only child. I am sorry to bring her without first having your consent, but I did not intend upon it. She would not go to sleep if I was not there and so she begged me to bring her with me and since I was already running late, I did not oppose. Again, I do apologize."

Darcy once again saw that Lady Abigail appeared to be nervous and a little shy, much like Georgiana.

"No, no, it is all right," said he.

He then went on to introduce her and her daughter to the party from Gracechurch St. Little Margaret remained silent as strange adults surrounded her. Elizabeth was still thinking of what this countess, a woman who she granted was elegantly beautiful could have to do with Darcy. Another woman in the room was also pondering the same thing. Caroline Bingley was becoming quite restless about not knowing the particulars of her visit earlier that day. She had tried to get the information out of Georgianna, but had no luck. She was also not in good spirits because now she had two women to contend with, Elizabeth Bennet and Lady Abigail De Witt. Caroline walked towards Elizabeth like a cat stalking her prey complete with the intent of finding some way of degrading her society and/or family connections.

"Miss Eliza, how wonderful to see you again."

Elizabeth smiled at her, even though on the inside she was cringing. "Miss Bingley, how delightful to see you as well."

"I heard your sister Lydia has recently married George Wickham. You must be grieved for I seem to remember him being a favorite of yours."

"Mr. Wickham was never a favorite of mine, I assure you," retorted Elizabeth.

"He has gone into the regulars, has he not? Well perhaps your youngest sister will find _worthy_ husbands for the rest of her unclaimed sisters amongst her new husband's comrades," said Caroline, smiling devilishly.

Elizabeth was losing her patience and her temper with Miss Bingley, but before she could respond to Caroline's last statement Darcy approached the two. While the two ladies were having their conversation they were completely oblivious of the servant who had entered the room and announced that dinner was ready.

Darcy bowed shortly to the ladies and said, "Miss Bennet, Miss Bingley, shall we be to dinner?"

"Yes of course, Mr. Darcy," replied Caroline.

She was about to take Darcy's arm, even though he hadn't offered it, when Darcy extended his elbow to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet," he said, "shall I escort you."

"But of course," responded Elizabeth while flashing a small triumphant smile to Caroline.

The pair proceeded to the dining room. Darcy knew that it was rude of him to snub Caroline and not offer her is other arm, but he wanted to be alone with his beloved. Caroline stood there with a look of shock and anger upon her face and her contempt for Elizabeth Bennet grew even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darcy had personally arranged the seating of all his guests to his advantage. He was seated at the head of the table. To his right was Elizabeth; to his left were Lady Abigail and her young daughter. Seated next to Elizabeth was Mr. Gardiner then Mrs. Gardiner, while next to Lady Abigail, in order, was Georgiana, Jane, Mr. Bingley, and Caroline. Miss Bingley being as far away as possible from Darcy. This she did not like one bit. On the other side of the table was Mr. and Mrs. Hurst seated next to the Gardiners.

The first course was served and everything was exquisite. Conversations ranging from politics to music were heard at different sections of the table. Darcy turned to Lady Abigail and inquired about her daughter.

"Margaret is just recently four years old, sir. She is dreadfully shy around people she just meets, but she is quite spirited at home," said the countess, but after saying the last sentence her face turned slightly pale and she looked very sad. "Well, more so before my husband died."

Darcy thought this was not a good subject for his new sister and he quickly changed it, asking her if she enjoyed music. From the start of their conversation the young woman to the right of him was trying hard not to listen to the two. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she was greatly curious about Lady Abigail.

"Indeed sir, I love music. I enjoy playing the pianoforte whenever I have the chance. I have just started teaching my daughter to play and sing. She is coming along very well, I dare say," Lady Abigail said with pride.

"Why not get her a music tutor? There are some fine ones here in London," asked Darcy.

"I was taught to play and sing by my father and he would not hear of anyone else instructing me. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to teach Margaret. Call it a family tradition." After she said this there was an awkward silence. Family traditionsshe thought to herself, that family was not my own, but rather a lie. Abigail shook the thought from her head.

The dinner went swiftly through two more courses plus dessert. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Miss Bingley although she kept a watchful eye on Darcy and his attentions to the ladies surrounding him. In her observations she noticed that Darcy paid most of his attention to Miss Elizabeth, but would also converse with Lady Abigail. Lady Abigail spoke with Georgiana a great deal during the later half of dinner sharing their likes and dislikes. Caroline was beginning to grow exceedingly more curious about the countess with every passing moment_. Who is this woman? I am determined to find out. _

When dinner was completed, the gentlemen left to have their drinks and the women retired to the music room where they would have tea. There were a few moments of silence that was inevitably broken by Caroline Bingley. "Lady Abigail, you have a very beautiful daughter. She is quite a little jewel," said she before leaning towards little Margaret and smiling her devilish grin.

The little girl quickly turned away in fright and buried her face in her mother's arm. Elizabeth had to keep herself from bursting out with laughter at this sight. During dinner she often caught Margaret looking around at all the adults at the table. When Elizabeth met eyes with the young girl, she shot her a smile and sometimes a silly face, which would make Margaret smile and giggle in return.

After a short while, the doors opened and the men came in to join the ladies. Upon their return Lady Abigail rose and addressed Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy I thank you for a wonderful dinner, but I am afraid that I must be going now. It is a bit late and I must get my little one to bed."

"Of course, m' lady. I understand," replied Darcy.

Lady Abigail bid her farewells to the remaining company and Darcy escorted her and her daughter to the door. What they did not know was that Caroline had secretly followed the three to the door.

"Mr. Darcy thank you for this evening. I have not done much socializing since the untimely deaths of my husband and my father."

"You are quite welcome. It was a pleasure to meet your daughter. I am sorry that she is out so late," said Darcy who made a small bow to little Margaret.

"You need not worry. I would like to call upon Georgiana sometime in the next few days. She is a charming girl," she said to Darcy then she looked at her daughter. "Come now, little one, let's get you home."

With that, Darcy helped Lady Abigail and her daughter into their carriage and signaled for the driver to proceed. He stood there for a few moments thinking to himself before going inside. _I am an uncle. This is a surprise indeed. I had originally thought that I had bit more time before becoming one. _Darcy chuckled to himself and went back inside._ I am an uncle._

* * *

Margaret was asleep as soon as Lady Abigail and her were settled in the carriage and on their way to the inn. Lady Abigail stared out the window and reflected on how the evening went. She concluded that the Darcy's were charming people and was happy that they had accepted her into their family. Throughout dinner she grew fonder of her new sister Georgiana with every passing moment. They soon arrived at the inn and the footman helped the lady out of the carriage. Not wanting to wake her sleeping child she carried her into the inn and up the stairs to their suite. Once inside, Lady Abigail carried her daughter to her bed and laid her upon it. Little Margaret made a small noise and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're at the inn, little one. Let's quickly get you into your nightgown," whispered Lady Abigail. Margaret slowly sat up on the bed and allowed her mother to change her clothes for her. Lady Abigail kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, love. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, Mama." Lady Abigail went to her bedchamber and readied herself for bed. She sat in front of the mirror and brushed her long hair. Soon she closed her eyes and became lost in a memory.

_"You have such beautiful hair, my wife," said the man, "Please allow me to brush it." He then took the brush from her hand and began slowly brushing her hair. "Thank you. How did you become so skilled at brushing a woman's hair, sir?" she asked teasingly. "I believe it is a natural talent," he replied in an equally teasing manner, "Are you happy with me, Abby?" The woman turned to look her husband clear in eyes and said, "Of course I'm happy, Edward. I've never been happier in my entire life." She rose and lovingly kissed him. "And I have never been so happy. I love you with all my being, my beautiful Abigail, " said Lord Edward de Witt. Before she could reply he seized her lips for another kiss._

Lady Abigail opened her eyes and ended the reverie. She brought her hand up and gently touched her lips. A tear managed to escape from its prison in her eye, followed by another and another. _Oh I miss you so much, my sweet Edward. I will love no other besides you. _She picked up a candle, walked to the bed and set the candle on the nightstand then climbed into the soft bed. She closed her eyes and silently began a prayer.

She ended it aloud, "And please let these nightmares end. Dear God, I beg you. Amen." Lady Abigail blew out the candle and settled into the bed. Within minutes she was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading:-) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breakfast passed rather quickly at the Darcy townhouse much to Georgiana's approval. She couldn't stand to hear one more ill comment about Lizzy from Miss Bingley. _Poor Charles. I will never understand how he can tolerate her presence. _Now, she had the house to herself, as Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst left directly after breakfast to visit a friend of theirs since childhood. Bingley left early as well, heading for Gracechurch St. along with Darcy. Georgiana smiled to herself. She was delighted that her brother was in so much in love. As for Mr. Hurst, he went with his wife and sister-in-law, but no doubt left them in the company of their friend and went to his favorite gentleman's club. Georgiana chose to stay behind. Last night at dinner, her new sister told her to expect a visit from her today.

Georgiana sighed and walked to the pianoforte. She much preferred the one at Pemberley, but her pianoforte here at the townhouse was a good instrument as well. She sat down and began to play a wonderful piece she had just learned by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. She got almost through the entirety of the song when the door opened and the butler announced Lady Abigail's arrival. The countess walked in and Georgiana stopped playing.

"No please do not stop playing. I would love to listen to you," said Lady Abigail. Georgiana smiled, curtsied and began making her way back to her instrument.

"Wait, I have a better idea. How about a duet?" announced the countess with much enthusiasm.

Georgiana's smile broadened. "I would like that very much."

Lady Abigail and Georgiana sat down on the bench and began to play a lively jig. Their laughter and music seemed to immediately fill the house and servants found themselves dancing in the hallway.

* * *

"You look wonderful, Madeline," cried Caroline Bingley upon seeing her friend, who was six months with child. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley met their old friend, Lady Madeline Gilbert, with fond kisses upon each other's cheeks.

"Thank you, Caroline, as does Louisa and yourself. Tell me, Louisa, how is that husband of yours?"

"Oh he is quite well. He is at one of his clubs right now I believe. Lord knows what he does down there," replied Mrs. Hurst.

The three laughed and tea was brought in. Lady Madeline addressed Miss Bingley.

"So dear Caroline, I see that you have not married Mr. Darcy for you are still a Bingley. Haven't you managed to secure that man yet?"

"Oh you have no idea of all the trouble I have gone through to secure _that_ man. He is enraptured by this country girl. The sister of the woman my brother, Charles, has recently become engaged to. There is also another woman who has caught his interest, but I know nothing about her."

"A country girl? How awful! Country manners are so...improper and savage. And what of this other woman?"

"Well," said Miss Bingley. "I was hoping that you might know a thing or two about her. She is a countess named Lady Abigail de Witt. Do you know of her?"

"Indeed I do," replied her friend. "I met her once before I believe. Charming woman. Poor thing has had so much tragedy recently. Losing both her father and her husband in the span of a year."

Both Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst straightened up and listened intently to Lady Madeline for they knew that their friend would satisfy their curiosity at least for now.

"Tragic indeed. Pray, how did they pass on?" inquired Miss Bingley.

"I do not know all the particulars of her father's death; I know only that he became ill and passed on because of the maladyAs for her husband's death, no one knows for sure what happened. It happened a little over a year ago. All I know is that Lady Abigail and her husband were on their way to his mother's home in Dover when robbers attacked their barouche. Rumor around Court is that her husband along with the driver and the footmen attempted to fight off the robbers and were killed. They say that Lady Abigail ran into the forest and hid while the men fought. After the robbers had taken what they wanted and gone, Lady Abigail returned to the scene and found her poor husband dead on the road," Lady Madeline told the two sisters.

Both Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were shocked into silence, which was especially rare for Caroline Bingley.

"Oh poor woman. How awful!" exclaimed Mrs. Hurst after a few seconds.

"You say she's after Mr. Darcy? Her marriage was known throughout court as full of love and romance. I have no doubt that she will mourn her husband's death for a long time. You needn't worry about her," Lady Madeline reassured Miss Bingley.

"I suppose you're right, but I am worried about that country girl." The rest of the morning was spent gossiping and discussing that particular country girl.

* * *

"Come, Lady Abigail, I wish to show you something," announced Georgiana as she got up from the piano bench.

"Please call me Abigail or Abby if you like. I mean, we are sisters," said Lady Abigail.

"Only if you will call me Georgiana and not Miss Darcy," returned Georgiana, who had quickly overcome the shyness of the situation and was quite at ease with her new sibling.

"It's a deal then. Now what is it you wish to show me?"

"Follow me."

Georgiana led her sister out of the music room and down the hall. They reached a set of beautifully engraved doors and Georgiana opened them. They led to the library. It was not as magnificent as Pemberley's, but it had its charms. Georgiana led Lady Abigail across the room and towards the back where a writing desk was situated.

"Father would sometimes write his letters here or take care of his business matters. He told me that he always enjoyed working in the library because he could still hear me practicing the pianoforte," said Georgiana, the look upon her face told Lady Abigail how much her sister missed her father. "I wanted to show you that portrait."

Georgiana motioned to the painting that hung above the desk. Lady Abigail moved closer and studied it in earnest. The portrait was of George and Anne Darcy, painted a year or so before their brother was born.

"When I first saw you, there was something familiar about your eyes that I could not quite figure out. I then realized that they are exactly the same as our mother's," Georgiana told Lady Abigail.

Lady Abigail brought her hand up to her face and saw how greatly she resembled her birth mother. Remarkable,she thought. _Georgiana is correct; it is like looking into a mirror. _"They were a perfectly matched couple. He was quite handsome and she was exceptionally beautiful. I see you have your father's fair colored hair. You are a very lovely young woman."

Georgiana slightly colored, "Thank you."

"Georgiana, will you tell me about our parents?"

The two walked towards two leather chairs that sat in front of a fireplace.

"I do not know how much I can tell. But I can..." The entrance of a servant interrupted Georgiana.

The servant bowed and told them that Miss Bingley and the Hurst's had returned. He then left the room and Georgiana, not at all thrilled that Mr. Bingley's family had returned, proposed that they commence to the drawing room. Lady Abigail could see that she was not delighted at the prospect of playing hostess to these guests and from her observations of Miss Bingley the previous evening, Lady Abigail knew why.

Georgiana and Lady Abigail entered the drawing room and the customary greetings were given and received. Miss Bingley was surprised to see Lady Abigail with Georgiana. This puzzled her a great deal. Since learning information about Lady Abigail from Lady Madeline her interest and curiosity about the countess had grown. Caroline Bingley had concluded that Lady Abigail was most likely not after _her _Mr. Darcy and therefore sought out to make the countess an ally against Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks for reading my story. Some cool news: I'm quoted in the Nov issue of Romantic Times Bookclub magazine in their article on fanfiction. The premise for this story is even mentioned by the editor who wrote the article. That was quite unexpected. Still, it's neat to see your name in a magazine.

To alimison: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. I understand that in the books their attraction to each other wasn't known to everyone, but since I've set this story after the point where they become engaged in the books, I decided to take some liberties in order to move the story along. I'm sorry if you don't like that. As for Lady Abigail bringing her daughter to the dinner, I realize that it wasn't what would have happened, but once again I took some liberties so that I could introduce Margaret to the story. She does have a nurse, who we'll meet later. Again, sorry. I am no Jane Austen. I hope you'll keep reading anyway!

To Revi (for chapter 3): Sorry I didn't answer your question before. Lady Abigail's title is announced in chap 1 as Dowager Countess. Dowager indicates that she is a widow. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lady Abigail, do you enjoy the excitement of London or do you prefer the country?" Miss Bingley asked, intent on turning the subject to Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"While I do enjoy London quite well, I believe I prefer the tranquility of the country."

"And what think you of country manners?" she asked Lady Abigail slyly.

"I see nothing wrong with them at all. Granted, they are quite different from what we were raised on, but that is only because of our social differences," replied the countess with a showing confidence.

Miss Bingley, disappointed that she did not receive the answer she wanted, turned the discussion directly on to Elizabeth Bennet.

"Pray, how do you like the Bennet sisters?"

Lady Abigail was beginning to wonder why Miss Bingley would inquire her opinion of people she had just met the evening before. Georgiana was growing annoyed with Miss Bingley and her questions. She knew that Miss Bingley was just looking for another opportunity to deface Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana looked at her sister with a look of apology on her face.

"Miss Bingley, although I have only just met the sisters whom you speak of, I find them quite charming and I hope to become better acquainted with them in the future," said Lady Abigail. She couldn't help but smile a little at the expression of confusion and vexation growing on Miss Bingley's face.

"Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza are charming, I suppose, but their family is quite the opposite. Lady Abigail, if you knew how their family's _country manners_ were, you would rethink your opinion of them, " Miss Bingley said, making one last attempt to discredit Elizabeth Bennet in the countess' eyes.

Lady Abigail was growing just as annoyed as Georgiana. "Miss Bingley, one should not judge another by the way their family acts, but by how the individuals themselves act. Remember, you can choose your friends, but not your family."

Before Miss Bingley could reply, Lady Abigail spoke up once more, "Miss Darcy, I am afraid I must be on my way now. I promised my daughter I would be home for lunch," she and Georgiana rose from their seats. "Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, it was nice to see you again. Have a pleasant afternoon."

They both left the room, a little more quickly than they should have. Once they were out of earshot of the drawing room, Georgiana spoke, "I am so sorry about all that. Miss Bingley is quite annoying, I dare say. I hate how she always bashes the Bennet's at every opportunity she gets."

"It is alright, sister, and I am sorry for having to leave you with them."

"Do not worry, I can handle them."

Georgiana smiled broadly and held her head up in confidence. They both giggled. The carriage was pulled around front and Georgiana escorted her sister to it.

"Georgiana, perhaps you could join Margaret and I for dinner tonight?" asked the countess, as she was just about to leave.

"I'll see if I can make it. I enjoyed this morning very much. Good bye, Abby."

The carriage began to roll away. "Good bye, Georgiana!" the countess called from the carriage. Georgiana sighed and went back inside. _Now back to the snake pit, _she thought.

A half an hour went by before Darcy and Bingley returned. They appeared to be in joyously happy moods. Miss Bingley was of course the first to ask about their visit.

"So, Charles, how was your visit to Gracechurch St.?"

Bingley sat down on the couch and was all smiles. "It was delightful. The Gardiner children are simply wonderful. I hope to have children just as charming as they are someday. What say you, Darcy?"

Darcy was making his way towards his sister when he was addressed. He stopped and turned to Bingley. "Yes, they are very charming children. I especially like little Marie."

Georgiana smiled and laughed at her brother's reply. Bingley laughed as well. "Yes, Marie is quite a little lady. She does remind me a great deal of Miss Elizabeth."

Georgiana knew exactly why her brother had singled that particular child out. Miss Bingley grew more and more vexed as she listened to the two men go on about their visit. She was just about to leave when the butler entered the room and announced the arrival of a visitor.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," announced the butler.

Georgiana practically sprang from her chair and embraced her cousin.

"Dear cousin, it is so good to see you," she said happily.

"It is good to see you, Georgiana," he told her before turning to her brother.

"I'm sorry for arriving unannounced, Darcy. I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience," he told Darcy.

"No, not at all. It's quite a pleasant surprise. You remember Bingley and his sisters."

"Yes I do. Congratulations on your engagement, Bingley. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Bingley smiled in his usual charming way. "Why thank you, Colonel. I believe I shall be extremely happy."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his last comment. She still was neither satisfied nor happy with the prospect of Charles marrying beneath his society.

After a few more minutes of socializing, Bingley, Darcy, and the Colonel decided to play a game of billiards. Mr. Hurst just happened to wake up right as they were announcing their departure and followed along with them leaving the ladies to themselves.

* * *

Elizabeth, Jane, and Mrs. Gardiner were walking down a lane and conversing happily with each other. "Girls, I want to buy you both new gowns, for there is a ball coming up soon. My old friend, Lady Hampton, throws a spectacular one every season!" cried Mrs. Gardiner.

Lizzy stopped in her tracks and looked shockingly at her aunt. "Aunt, you do not have to buy us new gowns, we have enough. You shouldn't be spending your money on us! Besides how can you afford to?"

"Lizzy, I am a grown woman and can do what I please and I am going to buy you both new gowns. Anyhow, I know the shopkeeper and he gives me excellent prices. Plus, he owes your uncle a favor. Come, let us look."

Before Elizabeth could protest anymore her aunt was already inside the dress shop. As the three women entered they dispersed and moved throughout the shop.

Elizabeth moved to the corner of the shop and was admiring a beautiful green gown. As she was looking over the dress she noticed two fashionably dressed women stop next to her to look at a different dress. One of them was strikingly tall and the other was shorter with blazing red hair. Their manner of walking and their appearances reminded her of Caroline Bingley. The two women began conversing with each other and Elizabeth couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. At first they were merely discussing the beauty of the dress and how well it would look upon the other, but then the conversation turned more familiar.

"My dear Elinore, have you heard the latest gossip about the handsome Mr. Darcy?"

The shorter one's face grew more excited. "No I have not, but I know you are going to tell me."

"Well, I heard that he has been frequently meeting a young lady of court at his home. A widow no less!" the tall one told her.

"No!"

"Yes, my dear, and rumor has it that they are secretly engaged to be married. And can you guess who this lady of court is? None other than Lady Abigail de Witt."

The shorter one was shocked. "Are you sure? That little vixen! I thought her marriage to Lord de Witt was something of a fairy tale and was unlikely to recover from it. She is already engaged! The nerve of her."

"Calm yourself, Elinore. Come let us leave and discuss this further at my home."

The two women departed, leaving Elizabeth standing completely motionless.

_Mr. Darcy, engaged to Lady Abigail? Impossible...he was so attentive to me at dinner and he even stated that he did not know she had a daughter. How could he be engaged to her and not know of a daughter. No it cannot be true. But...what if.._ She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind and went off to find her sister and aunt.

Elizabeth found her sister and aunt admiring some gowns towards the back of the shop. Although she had much on her mind, Elizabeth did not want it to be obvious to her relatives, so she smiled and went about as if nothing had happened. About an hour had passed and both Jane and Elizabeth had decided on what dresses they wanted. When everything was taken care of the three exited the shop back onto the street. The trio continued to walk along when they saw Georgiana Darcy emerge from a toy maker's shop with a package in her arms. Miss Darcy saw them and smiled her usual angelic smile.

"Miss Darcy, aren't you a little old to still be playing with toys?" joked Elizabeth.

"Indeed I am, Miss Elizabeth. I was simply buying something for my niec- I mean for Lady Abigail's daughter."

Elizabeth suddenly turned pale. _Niece! She was about to say "niece". My God, it is true then. _

"Lizzy, are you feeling unwell? You look awfully pale," said Jane, with a bit of alarm.

"I am well, Jane, really. Perhaps we should head for home though."

"I hope you feel better, Miss Elizabeth. If you do, I would love for you to come visit me tomorrow morning," said Miss Darcy.

"I would love that as well, Miss Darcy," replied Elizabeth, still a bit pale. Miss Darcy curtsied and continued walking down the lane, opposite of Mrs. Gardiner and her nieces, in search of her servant.

Once at the Gardiner house, Lizzy went upstairs to the room she shared with Jane and lied down on the bed in tears. Within minutes Jane, out of concern for her sister, entered the room.

"Lizzy, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" asked Jane, in her sweet melodious voice.

"Oh Jane, I've lost him," she sobbed, "I believe Mr. Darcy is engaged to Lady Abigail."

"The countess we met at his dinner party? What makes you think that? She is a widow, is she not?"

"I overheard two ladies in the dress shop talking about it. At first I did not believe them, but then Miss Darcy mentioned she was buying a toy for Lady Abigail's daughter, but she was about to call her _niece_. Did you not hear that?"

"Now that I think about it, yes I do recall her almost saying _niece_, but Lizzy that does not mean Mr. Darcy is engaged to Lady Abigail."

Elizabeth rose from the bed and walked to the window.

She folded her arms and said, "Why else would she have called Lady Abigail's daughter her _niece_? No, Jane, it is hopeless. Mr. Darcy is to marry someone else and I must accept that. I thank you for your concern, but I wish to be alone now."

Jane nodded, walked over to her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a supportive hug. After Jane left the room, Elizabeth sat down on the rocking chair that was stationed next to window. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry again and she did not stop for nearly an hour.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you'll forgive me for any historical inaccuracies. At the time of writing, I was more focused on storyline than historical content and the people at the DWG never really brought it to my attention the first time I posted. Though at certain times I did try to research stuff on the internet or ask questions at RoP or the DWG. I will go back after all is said and done to correct the historical and grammatical mistakes, but for now, I'm simply posting it as is. So, I hope you will still read nonetheless.

- April :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few rounds of billiards, Darcy asked Colonel Fitzwilliam to join him in the library. Once inside, Darcy shut the huge doors and motioned for his cousin to sit down.

"What's on your mind, cousin?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"A great deal actually. You are not going to believe me, but Georgiana and I have discovered that we have a long lost sister."

"What! Did I hear you correctly, Darcy? A sister! But how is that possible?"

Darcy told every detail of Lady Abigail's visit to his cousin, who listened in amazement and sat dumbfounded on the leather chair. Finally, after letting all of what Darcy had said sink in, Fitzwilliam spoke. "This Lady Abigail sounds like a very intelligent young woman. I can't wait to meet my new cousin. Where is she now?"

"She is staying at an inn. Georgiana is going to have dinner with her this evening, directly after she completes her shopping. They are getting along quite charmingly."

"Thank you for the present, Miss Gee--or--gana, I love it," said little Margaret as she hugged Georgiana.

"You are welcome. Now have you thought of a name for your dolly," asked Georgiana.

"Ummm, I'll call her Annie."

Lady Abigail smiled as she watched her daughter run off to show her nanny what she had just received. "You really didn't have to buy her a gift. I spoil her enough as it is," said Lady Abigail.

"Oh, I wanted to. Have you told her, yet?"

"I am going to tell her tonight. I'm sure she'll be very happy to know that you are her aunt." Margaret came running back in. "Margaret, slow down. You might fall or break something," said her mother in a low yet firm tone.

"I am sorry, Mama. Who was the lady sitting by Mister Darcy at dinner with the curly hair?" Margaret asked Georgiana.

"That was Miss Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzy for short."

"I liked Miss Lizzy. She's pretty. I think Mister Darcy likes her too. Maybe they'll get married."

Georgiana couldn't help but laugh. _It is even evident to a child that they are in love, how come it is so hard for them to see it. _

Lady Abigail stared at her younger sister apparently laughing at nothing. "What is so amusing?" she asked.

Georgiana calmed herself and replied, "I am laughing because, and do not repeat this to anyone, but my brother is hopelessly in love with Miss Elizabeth, but he is afraid to do anything about it. I find it funny that a small child could see it, yet they cannot."

This time it was Lady Abigail's turn to laugh. Once she calmed _her_self, she spoke again, "Dear Georgiana, I have an idea. What if the two of them got a little...let's say...encouragement? From, say, two clever and beautiful ladies such as ourselves."

"Three!" shouted Margaret.

"What do you purpose?" asked Georgiana. The three ladies proceeded to discuss the plan over dinner.

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth awoke with the same feeling of desolation that she fell asleep with. Her face hurt from crying so much and her stomach ached for food. Last night she did not feel like facing everyone at the dinner table so she requested that her food be brought up to her room, but all she did was stare at it. She was too melancholy and confused to eat. But since her aunt and uncle would be worried about her, she decided to get dressed and join them for breakfast. They did not know what troubled her for she had told Jane to only tell them that she wasn't feeling well, but she somehow knew that her aunt would suspect something else.

"There you are Lizzy! Are you feeling better this morning?" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes, I am feeling much better this morning, thank you. I am quite hungry though," replied Elizabeth.

"Well then eat up, dear."

Throughout breakfast, Mrs. Gardiner noticed something different about Elizabeth. She did not have her usual cheeriness about her.

When breakfast ended, Elizabeth asked, "Uncle, may I have the carriage this morning? I was invited by Miss Darcy to spend the morning with her."

"Of course you may, Lizzy. All I require is that you return it by three of the clock. I need to run some errands," Mr. Gardiner told her.

"Thank you, Uncle." Elizabeth stood from the table and went upstairs to fetch her coat and bonnet. Jane entered the room shortly after Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, are you sure you feel up to going?You should not make yourself any more sad by visiting his sister and seeing his house," Jane said.

"Jane, I assure you I am fine. I cannot possibly get any worse than I already am. I enjoy Miss Darcy's company and that is all I am going for." Elizabeth kissed her sister on the cheek and headed down to the carriage. Jane walked to the window and watched Elizabeth get into the carriage. _Oh sister, you are only going to torture yourself by visiting Miss Darcy. Please be careful._

The Gardiner carriage soon arrived outside the Darcy townhouse. Once inside she knew none of its occupants were home because it was deathly quiet. When the butler approached her she said that she was there to see Miss Darcy. The butler said that Miss Darcy was not home at the moment, but would be back shortly.

"Miss Darcy wished for you to wait in the music room for her," said the butler in a solemn tone.

Elizabeth followed him to the music room and sat on one of the couches. There was tea and a few trays of food waiting upon the table. She sighed and prepared to wait for Miss Darcy. After about fifteen minutes, Elizabeth started getting restless. She got up and walked about the room, admiring its contents.

_I wonder if anyone would notice if I took a little tour of the house. _

Elizabeth quietly walked out of the music room and advanced down the hall. She slowly opened the last door on the left and found herself in Mr. Darcy's study.For a second, she did not feel right in invading his privacy, but then her curiosity got the best of her. She thought she could possibly find something in here to confirm or contradict her suspicions about his secret engagement.She looked on his desk, but saw only a small leather bound book with a paper folded inside it. Elizabeth picked up the book and opened it. It was a book of love poems. She took it as a confirmation of her fears and was about to close it when she grew curious about the folded paper. She set the book down and slowly unfolded the paper. Once opened, she started to read it.

_For Elizabeth,_

_Quietly I watch you sleep, praying that you will not hear what I say.  
__Wondering if I turned the clouds, happy the moment I tasted your rain.  
__This was the night that I saw my first sight of how pleasure can win over pain.  
__Now that I know, I don't want to ever let you go.  
__I just pray that you feel the same._

_You shot your arrow, through my restless, shaking heart.  
__You came upon me slow, drew back your bow,  
__My lady, you shot your arrow straight through my heart._

_I kiss your mouth and caress you hair, intently I hang on your every breath.  
__I know what I am feeling now is more than just lust for the sake of your flesh.  
__I need you now; I shall try my best to learn how to be all that my words might say.  
__Looking in your eyes, I never imagined I would ever feel this way. _

_You shot your arrow, through my restless, shaking heart.  
__You came upon me slow, drew back your bow,  
__My lady, you shot your arrow straight through my heart._

_Written by F.G. Darcy_

A hot blush engulfed her and tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. _He wrote that for me? _She judged by the date on the paper, that he wrote it during her stay at Lambton last summer. She sat down on the small couchand tried to collect her thoughts. She did not know what to think. She now knew that he still loved her last summer, but did he still love her now._ If he is indeed engage to Lady Abigail then he must not love me anymore. This poem was written months ago. Oh, I'm so confused!_ She replaced the paper back into the small book and left the study. Elizabeth walked faster and faster towards the front door. She did not want to stay there any longer. She found the butler and told him to make her apologies to Miss Darcy, but she must go. Again, she used the excuse of not feeling well instead of the truth. She was helped into the carriage and was soon on her way back to Gracechurch Street.

"Stop the carriage!" Elizabeth shouted at the driver. The carriage was brought to a stop, the door opened and Elizabeth exited. The driver looked at her questionably.

"Please take the carriage back to my uncle. I will walk from here," she said. The driver looked puzzled.

"Are you sure, Miss Bennet? Unescorted?"

"I will be fine. It is such a beautiful day and I do not wish to waste it. Please tell my aunt and uncle that I will be home in a while."

The driver got back onto the carriage and said, "As you wish, Miss Bennet."

She stood on the sidewalk and watched the carriage continue down the road without her. As she walked down the sidewalk her mind raced with feelings of confusion. _Does he still love me? He would not be marrying Lady Abigail if he did. Are they even engaged? I must find out the truth. But how? _While she was caught up in her inner turmoil, she was not paying attention to where she was walking and collided head on with a tall man. The force almost knocked her back, but the gentleman lunged forward and grabbed her before she fell. As she was standing there, she kept her head down due to her embarrassment and found it hard to look the man in the face.

"I am terribly sorry, sir. I was not watching where I was goin--Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Elizabeth when she finally got the courage to look up.

"Are you alright, Miss Bennet?" asked Darcy, clearly concerned.

"I am fine, sir. I am truly sorry. My mind was elsewhere and I was not watching where I was walking," she said with agitation and embarrassment.

"Do not trouble yourself, Miss Bennet. I was not watching either, so the fault is mine as well." He cast her a handsome smile and asked, "Pray, are you walking about the streets of London unescorted?"

Since their meeting at Pemberley, Elizabeth had noticed his change in demeanor and welcomed it, but she was still not used to Darcy being such a polite and thoughtful gentleman.

"I am alone, sir," she replied in answer to his question.

"Then permit me to escort you to your destination," he said as he smiled and extended his arm. Elizabeth took it and they walked arm in arm down the lane.

"Where are you headed, Miss Bennet?" he asked.

"Back to my aunt and uncle's home. And you, sir?"

"I was on my way to visit Lady Abigail, the countess you met at my dinner party."

"Yes, I remember her. Delightful young woman," remarked Elizabeth.

She turned away and dared not look at him. She fought back her tears and took in a deep breath. _Don't lose control, Lizzy. Be strong!_

"Would you like to accompany me on my visit? I am sure Lady Abigail will have no objection to seeing you again," asked Darcy with a look of hope upon his boyish face.

"No, I am afraid that I would feel unwelcome since I was not invited by Lady Abigail herself. I thank you for _your_ invitation though. Shall we walk down to the corner here and go to our separate destinations?" suggested Elizabeth.

"It would not be any inconvenience to me if I were to escort you all the way to the Gardiner's home," Darcy said, wanting to spend as many minutes alone with Elizabeth as he could.

"That is not necessary, Mr. Darcy. Lady Abigail is probably expecting you shortly."

Elizabeth saw a look of disappointment come over Darcy's face, which confused her even more. They reached the corner and stopped.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy, for escorting me this far. I hope you enjoy your visit with Lady Abigail. Please give her my regards," Elizabeth said plainly.

"You are quite welcome. Please give my warmest regards to the Gardiners and your sister." Darcy bowed and turned to walk away when he stopped and called back to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet!" She turned around and faced him. "Will you and your family be attending Lord and Lady Hampton's ball in three days?" he asked.

"Yes we will," she answered.

"Good, I shall see you there. Good day, Miss Bennet."

With that, he was gone. Elizabeth continued down the street without the company of Darcy. She was beginning to miss the comfort of his arm and his conversation. _I should have let him escort me home. Lizzy, you stupid girl! Oh well, it is too late now._ Soon she found herself outside the Gardiner residence. She sighed and entered the house, hoping Jane was still there.

* * *

Darcy soon found himself outside the inn that Lady Abigail was staying at. Colonel Fitzwilliam was waiting in the lobby for him. 

"Thanks for meeting me here, Fitzwilliam," Darcy said to his cousin.

"You're welcome, but you are late. That's not likened to you Darcy."

"I ran into Miss Elizabeth Bennet on my way here," Darcy told him as they walked up the stairs to Lady Abigail's suite, "and I talked with her a bit."

"I see," the Colonel said. _I had a feeling there was something between you two._

The two gentlemen stopped outside of Lady Abigail's room and Darcy knocked on the door. A maidservant opened the door and showed the gentlemen inside. They followed her into the sitting room where Lady Abigail and her daughter were. Both ladies got up and walked over to the gentlemen.

"Lady Abigail, how nice to see you again," Darcy said before kissing her extended hand, "And how nice it is to see you again, Miss Margaret." Darcy kissed her little hand as well.

"It is wonderful to see you, Mr. Darcy," said Lady Abigail.

Darcy turned towards Colonel Fitzwilliam and motioned for him to step forward.

"May I present my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

The Colonel bowed and took her hand, gently placing a kiss upon it. He held onto her hand a little longer than propriety dictated, but her beauty mesmerized him. _Good god, she is exquisite. Darcy, you sly thing_, _you didn't tell me she was an absolute angel._

Darcy couldn't help but notice both of their reactions to each other.

"Colonel, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is my daughter, Margaret," said Lady Abigail, after she broke from her trance.

He did the same as Darcy and placed a kiss upon her small hand. Lady Abigail asked the gentlemen to sit down and have some tea.

"I trust all the guests at your home are well, _brother_?" Lady Abigail inquired of Darcy.

He was surprised that she called him brother in front of her daughter.

"Do not worry. I told her last night," reassured Lady Abigail.

"Yes they are all well, thank you," replied Darcy.

Margaret popped up and said to Darcy, "I made you something. May I go get it and give it to you?"

"Of course you may," said Darcy.

The adults watched as she raced to her room and brought back a folded piece of paper.

"Margaret, I told you not to run indoors," scolded her mother.

"I am sorry, Mama. Here, Uncle Darcy," said Margaret, smiling broadly. Darcy unfolded the paper and saw that it was a drawing.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

Margaret sat next to him and pointed to each of the stick-like people. "This is you, that's Auntie Gorganna, that is Mama, and that is me," she said proudly.

"But who is that?" asked Darcy, pointing to a drawing of a woman standing next to him with dark curly hair.

"That's Miss Lizzy!" she exclaimed with laughter.

Darcy and the others joined her in her laughter.

"This is obviously a family portrait, but why is Miss Bennet included?" asked Darcy, rather curious.

The little girl smiled at him and said, "Because I think she is pretty and she is a nice lady. Don't you?"

"Yes, I would have to agree with you, Miss Margaret."

After about two hours, it was time for the gentlemen to leave.

"Thank you for visiting, Mr. Darcy. It was a pleasure meeting you, Colonel," said Lady Abigail, staring into Fitzwilliam's eyes.

"We will see you at the upcoming ball, won't we?" asked the Colonel.

"Of course. Please send Georgiana my love. Good bye."

The gentlemen walked down the stairs and exited the inn. They both got into Fitzwilliam's carriage and were on their way back to Darcy's town house. Once inside the carriage, Fitzwilliam spoke.

"Darcy, you didn't tell me she was stunningly beautiful! I could not take my eyes off of her."

"I noticed, Fitzwilliam. I'm glad you like her."

"She does look a great deal like Aunt Anne. Remarkable, absolutely remarkable. She is a widow, you said?" asked the Colonel with a sly smile.

"Yes she is. Don't get any ideas in that head of yours, cousin. I believe she still mourns her husband's loss."

"I would never do such a thing as to go after a newly made widow, but you did say it happened over a year ago. Her daughter is very amusing and quite perceptive judging by that drawing she made you, _Uncle_ Darcy," Fitzwilliam said teasingly.

"Perceptive? What do you mean?" Darcy innocently asked.

"She seemed to have picked up on your attraction to Miss Bennet and drew her into the family portrait hoping that someday she'll be a part of the family," Fitzwilliam chuckled and added, "She's quite a little match maker, is she not?"

"Just what the world needs, another match maker," sighed Darcy.

"True, the world does not need another match maker, but you certainly do."

Fitzwilliam's laughter filled the carriage. The carriage soon arrived outside the Darcy townhouse. As the two gentlemen entered, Darcy was deep in thought. _I need a matchmaker, do I? Somehow I do not think little Margaret is alone in her wishful thinking. She must have gotten the idea from someone and I think I know who._

* * *

"Georgianna, come, I wish to speak with you in my study." Georgiana followed her brother into his study, wondering what it was he needed to speak to her about. 

"You're up to something, aren't you?" asked Darcy, looking suspiciously at his younger sister.

Georgianna assumed an even more innocent face than her usual countenance.

"Whatever do you mean, William?" she asked, "I don't understand."

"Oh, do not think you can fool me, Georgiana. Here, explain this!"

Darcy said as he handed her the drawing Margaret had made for him. Georgiana unfolded the paper and looked over the drawing. Her face started to turn red as she tried not to laugh.

"I think it was very sweet of little Margaret to draw this for you, brother. What explanation do you wish me to give?"

Her brother walked over to her and pointed to the figure of Elizabeth in the drawing.

"Whom do you suppose that is?" he asked her.

Georgiana studied the figure closely. _Oh dear, it's Miss Elizabeth. _She giggled on the inside.

"It does look a great deal like Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But why would Margaret include Miss Bennet in her drawing of our family?" she asked of her brother.

"You tell me. I know you have the answer. You're trying to use the little girl in your little match making plan, but I've figured you out," Darcy said triumphantly.

For the first time in her life, Georgiana began to get annoyed by her brother's ravings.

"William," she said firmly. "I have not been using our niece in my little so-called match making plan. If you must know the truth, I shall tell you. Margaret is quite observant and noticed your attraction to Miss Bennet. It is quite obvious to everyone, brother. Anyone could see by the way you look at her, that you are in love with her!"

Darcy stood in shock at his sister's serious tone. He had never before heard her speak in such a mature way. She is growing up, he thought to himself.

Georgiana went on, "Margaret has taken quite a liking to Miss Bennet and so have I. William, I would love to have her as a part of our family. Hurry up and marry her!"

"Don't you think I'm trying? She'll never have me. Not after…" Darcy then told his sister of his proposal to Elizabeth in Hunsford and of her refusal. He had not told anyone of this until now, not even Bingley or Fitzwilliam.

"How awful for you. But you must not let that discourage you. I have seen the way Miss Bennet regards you and I see love in her eyes. Please don't give up, William," Georgiana said as she took her brother's hands in hers, "You will have your chance at the ball."

She kissed him on the cheek and asked if he was finished with her.

"Yes, you may go. Oh, Georgiana, are you excited about your first ball and your coming out? Are you sure you're ready?"

"William, I am ready. Do not worry, I'm not going to become engaged to the first man I dance with." She left the room and Darcy sat down, deep in thought about Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I haven't been on the computer much lately. Thanks, as always, for reading. Your reviews bring me joy. :-) About the poem Darcy "wrote" for Elizabeth, it's actually a song by the group, Az Yet. I don't even think they're still around anymore. It was the mid-nineties when their album came out. I believe the song is called The Arrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I posted a chapter. Real-life obligations have kept me away. Most important being the fact that I'm having a baby in about 8 weeks. Thank you all for reading and sticking around. (And for the gentle and not-so-gentle prodding)

- April : - )

* * *

Chapter 8

For the next three days, Elizabeth tried desperately not to think about Darcy and Lady Abigail. Unfortunately, just when she thought her mind at peace, he would appear again. In the three days preceding the ball, Mrs. Gardiner and her nieces were all over London preparing for both the ball and the wedding. At long last the night of the ball had arrived. Lord and Lady Hampton gave it at their luxurious home in the heart of London. Anyone who was anyone in the town was going to attend. The Gardiners were invited because Mrs. Gardiner and Lady Hampton were old friends who had grown up with each other. Jane and Elizabeth were up in their room preparing themselves for the night's festivities. As the Gardiners awaited their nieces by the front door, both Jane and Elizabeth descended the staircase like two queens gallantly entering court. Mr. Gardiner immediately complimented the two young ladies and his wife.

"You all look exquisitely radiant this evening. I shall be envied by all the men when I arrive in the company of such beauty."

All three women blushed and giggled.

"The dresses look wonderful on you both. Shall we go?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Thank you again, Aunt, for buying us these lovely dresses. Yes we're ready," said Jane in her normal sweet voice.

Jane had picked out a pale blue gown with white lace and Elizabeth looked stunning in the green one she had admired in the window. The whole party exited the house and boarded the carriage.

* * *

"Where is my sister!" half-shouted Darcy as he paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. He, Lady Abigail and the rest of his guests were waiting for Georgiana.

"Be patient, Mr. Darcy. This is her first ball; I'm sure she just wants to look her best. Every girl takes a long time to get ready for her coming out. I know I did," Lady Abigail assured Darcy.

Just then, Georgiana came walking down the stairs. She had on a dark blue gown with gold trim. Silence fell over her admirers. Darcy could hardly believe that the person standing before him was Georgiana. This was no little girl, here stood a blossoming young woman. Compliments flew about the room. Even the usually silent Mr. Hurst made a few remarks regarding her appearance. Georgiana turned various shades of red and thanked them all for their praise.

Realizing the time, everyone boarded his or her carriages. Caroline tried to secure a position in Darcy's carriage, but it was already filled with Darcy, Georgiana, Lady Abigail, and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Damn that countess,she thought as she entered the other carriage occupied by her brothers and sister. _He's mine I tell you! No one deserves him more than I. Caroline Bingley always gets what she wants. _She sat staring out the window, thinking, more accurately, plotting some way to get Darcy to set his sights on her. _This is going to be an eventful night. I can sense it._

Music and carriages filled the street in front of Hampton Hall. Noble gentlemen and ladies and wealthy commoners graced the surroundings with their fine clothes and jewelry. The two eldest Bennet's had never before seen so many carriages and so many elegantly dressed people.

"Are you sure we will fit in with such a society such as this, Aunt?" asked Jane, a bit nervous about being amongst nobles and other members of the aristocracy.

"Of course, Jane. Do not worry yourself. Their outward appearance may be a bit intimidating, but I have come to know many noblemen and women, who are the same as you and me on the inside," said her aunt.

Mr. Gardiner helped the ladies out of the carriage and the party began to make their way through the hordes of carriages and barouches to the front door.

Arriving a few carriages behind them were the Darcy and Bingley parties.

"I have never in my life seen so many carriages! Lord and Lady Hampton must give a grand ball," remarked Georgianna, who stood in awe of the great house and all the carriages scattered in front of it.

"Watch where you step, everyone!" called out Fitzwilliam, who began leading everyone through the maze of horses and carriages.

Once inside, their gracious host and hostess greeted the Gardiner's and their nieces.

"Oh, Rebecca! How wonderful it is to see you again!" exclaimed Lady Hampton. She embraced Mrs. Gardiner and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Dorothy," Mrs. Gardiner answered in return, "May I present my nieces, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

The two girls curtsied and smiled at this somewhat corpulent, but cheerful woman.

"Oh they are simply beautiful! My Lord," she turned to her husband, who was speaking to Mr. Gardiner, "meet their lovely nieces. This is Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Lord Hampton bowed and said, "Enchanted, ladies."

The Gardiner party could not hold up the line any longer and so made their way into the ballroom. Elizabeth and Jane stood speechless at the sight of the beautifully decorated ballroom. It was extensive. Neither of them had ever before seen a room so large. The ballroom was brightly lit and the music floated about the room like hundreds of butterflies. There were couches and chairs set up along the edges of the dance floor. Stunning tapestries adorned the walls and a breathtakingly marvelous chandelier hung in perfect suspension above the many dancers. The Gardiners and their nieces found an available couch near the entrance of the ballroom. There, Jane could see Bingley when he entered. Mr. Gardiner left in search of refreshment and to greet some other gentlemen. The ladies immediately began talking about the grandness of the house and its ballroom. After several minutes Jane spotted Bingley, escorting his sister into the ballroom, followed by Darcy escorting Lady Abigail. Elizabeth's face changed upon seeing him with Lady Abigail on his arm. Mrs. Gardiner took note of it. Caroline, not wanting to have to converse with either of the Bennet girls, took leave of her brother and found one of her friends. Bingley greeted his fiancée with a kiss on her hand and asked her for the honor of a dance. She readily accepted and they headed for the dance floor, leaving Darcy and Lady Abigail with Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, how delightful it is to see you both," he said, taking a gallant bow, "I trust you both remember Lady Abigail de Witt."

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy. It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Abigail," answered Mrs. Gardiner.

"Likewise, madam," she smiled at Elizabeth, "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Miss Bennet. You look quite marvelous this evening."

"Thank you, m'lady," replied Elizabeth.

Compliment her, brother! Ask her to dance, anything,thought the countess. _Must I do everything?_

"Don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?"

This whole time Darcy had been entranced by Elizabeth. He couldn't take his eyes off her and she was growing nervous under his gaze. He almost didn't even notice Lady Abigail speaking to him.

"Yes, I agree quite adamantly," he managed to stammer out.

Just then Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the ballroom.

"Oh Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, isn't this such a wonderful evening?" announced Georgiana excitedly.

Darcy smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. Fitzwilliam spoke up.

"Miss Bennet, it is truly an honor to see you again." Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"It is good to see you again, Colonel Fitzwilliam. This is my aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. Aunt, this is Mr. Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

He kissed her hand and said, "Delighted, ma'am."

Darcy and Lady Abigail took their leave and went about greeting other guests. Elizabeth sat staring at the two, so enraptured that she almost did not hear Colonel Fitzwilliam speaking to her.

"Miss Bennet, I hope your dance card is not so full that you have no room to spare me at least one."

"I will definitely save you one, Colonel," Elizabeth said smiling, but still distracted by Darcy and his companion.

The Colonel then took Georgiana to meet some friends of his, leaving Elizabeth and her aunt alone.

"He is quite a charming young man," commented Mrs. Gardiner. "Being the cousin of Mr. Darcy, I should say that charming men must run in the family."

Mrs. Gardiner looked at her niece who clearly was not paying any attention whatsoever as to what she had just said.

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth started and her spell was broken. "Yes, Aunt."

"Nothing of importance, dear," said Mrs. Gardiner, going into deep thought about her dearest Lizzy. Just then a handsome man of about twenty-three years made his way over to the two women.

"Please, pardon my intrusion ladies. I am Jonathan Wilborne, the second eldest son of Lord And Lady Hampton," said the young man.

"Little Jonathan? Why the last time I saw you were only about five years old," exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner, "My how handsome you have grown. Allow me to introduce my niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

He took Elizabeth's hand in his and kissed it gently. She smiled back at him.

"Miss Bennet, might I have the honor of dancing the next with you?" he asked.

"Thank you sir. Yes, you may," she replied, standing up from the couch.

The two made their way to the dance floor just as the last tune was ending. Many young ladies stood riddled with envy at this commonplace girl who had won the honor of dancing with such an eligible bachelor. Elizabeth felt a little uneasy under all their scrutiny. These young ladies were not the only ones watching Elizabeth, for Darcy had noticed her the moment she stepped onto the dance floor.

Lady Abigail noticed that Darcy was quite distracted and so ended the conversation she was having with a baron and his wife to see what he was so transfixed by. She found that he was staring at Miss Elizabeth Bennet dancing with a very handsome young man.

_Brother, you'd better do something quick or you may lose your chance with her! _

"Mr. Darcy...ahem...MR. DARCY!" Lady Abigail almost had to yell to get his attention.

"Uh, what?...I am quite sorry, m'lady. I was momentarily distracted," said Darcy, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Yes, I noticed, but you were more than momentarily distracted, sir, you have been distracted since the moment we arrived."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Again, I apologize" he said.

Lady Abigail did not want to leave Darcy standing there like an idiot, staring at Elizabeth. She saw Georgiana and Fitzwilliam sitting on a couch and suggested they go sit down for a moment with their sister and cousin.

* * *

"Where are you from, Miss Bennet?" asked Wilborne.

"I come from Hertfordshire," the lady replied.

"I don't believe I have ever visited there. Most of my lifetime has been spent in London, Kent, or away at school."

"Well most of my lifetime has been spent in Hertfordshire, althoughI do visit my aunt and uncle here in London and I visited my friend in Hunsford some months ago."

He smiled and said, "How delightful. Hertfordshire, was it? Hmmm, you are a country girl then?"

The dance just completed and he escorted her off the floor to one of the couches that sat along the sides. They sat down together and Elizabeth was a little puzzled by his question.

"Yes, that would make me a country girl as you call it," she answered.

"Well, Miss Bennet, I have heard a great many things about country girls," he said, his voice getting slightly quieter. He leaned in a bit and slyly placed his hand right above her knee and continued, "I have heard that country girls are quite open and are more uninhibited than the girls that I am acquainted with. Country girls know how to have fun and can show anyone a good time, if you understand me correctly, Miss Bennet."

He winked at her and kept his hand above her knee. Elizabeth could not believe her ears. For a man who is so handsome and charming on the outside to be such a vulgar and despicable one on the inside.

_Why do I always attract such men? This must be a distant relative of Wickham._

Her first impulse was to slap him across the face, but she did not wish to cause a scene, instead she simply removed his hand from her leg, stood up and said, in an angered yet civil tone, "Mr. Wilborne, I know of no such _country girls_ such as the ones you speak of. I am certainly not, nor any of my acquaintances, like those girls. Sir, I thank you for the dance, but I will be on my way now. I wish to remain out of your presence, so please do not speak to me again!" With all that said, she curtsied and left him sitting upon the couch by himself.

He was shocked at her outburst and whispered to himself, "Well, I know now not to believe anything George Wickham tells me."

Elizabeth stormed toward the refreshment table trying very hard not to show her disgust and anger. She did not notice Darcy also getting refreshments. Elizabeth was red with anger and was too diverted to notice him. All she wanted was something to cool her down. Darcy observed the woman next to him and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Miss Elizabeth. He noticed that she was clearly agitated and her countenance showed it.

"Miss Bennet, "Darcy said somewhat softly.

Elizabeth nearly jumped at the sound of her name. She composed herself. "Mr. Darcy, you startled me."

"I apologize Miss Bennet," began Darcy. "Are you well? You seemed distracted. I hope everything is alright."

Darcy's concern for her touched Elizabeth, but only made her feel worse.

"I am well, Mr. Darcy, thank you. I was simply not paying attention to my surroundings," she said to him.

Elizabeth did not like lying to him, but she would rather not get into a discussion of the behavior of Mr. Wilborne.

She could not stand to be near him any longer so she politely said, "Please excuse me, Mr. Darcy, I must return to my aunt." Darcy nodded and bowed while Elizabeth curtsied then hurriedly returned to her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner, being an observant and perceptive woman, knew the moment Elizabeth approached her that something bothered her niece.

"Did you enjoy your dance, Lizzy?" asked her aunt.

"Yes, but I do not think I will be seeing very much of Mr. Wilborne," replied Elizabeth.

"Pray, why not?"

Elizabeth hated lying to her aunt even more than lying to Darcy, but she did not want her aunt to be alarmed.

"We had almost nothing in common. He was polite, but we are very different people."

Mrs. Gardiner had a deep feeling that there was more to what Elizabeth said, but would not press it. She knew Lizzy would open up to her when she felt it was necessary. Suddenly the music stopped and the orchestra leader asked for everyone's attention.

* * *

A/N: I know, what an awful place to leave you at. I'll try not to be so long with chapter 9. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Once again I am sorry for taking forever with posts. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing. I've got 3 weeks to go before my baby's due and I've been extremely busy!

- April -)

* * *

Chapter 9

The orchestra leader was an Italian man with dark hair and eyes. He spoke with a rich accent. "If I may have everyone's attention. The next dance shall be a special one. The beautiful dance form of the waltz has swept through Europe like fire. This next dance I shall call, 'The Lover's Waltz'. So gentlemen stand up with your wives, fiancées, or a lady who has captured your heart, but does not know it yet. "

Gentlemen and ladies began to assemble on the ballroom floor. Mr. Gardiner took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor, with Elizabeth smiling at them. Jane and Bingley were also ready to dance. On the other side of the ballroom, where Darcy and Fitzwilliam were located, the Colonel took this opportunity to solicit a dance with Lady Abigail.

"Lady Abigail, I know this is quite bold of me to do, but would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked.

"Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I admire a certain amount of boldness in a gentleman. I would be delighted to stand up with you."

Fitzwilliam and Lady Abigail made their way to the dance floor as well. Many older ladies of court looked on the two with astonishment. They found it extremely insupportable that a lady so recently made a widow should stand up with another man and for a dance called "The Lover's Waltz." Lady Abigail noticed the stares she received and paid no attention to them at all. She was a strong woman and did not allow the whispers of others to get the best of her. No one else knew that her husband had said many times that he did not wish her to mourn his loss for so long. _'You are too beautiful and full of joy to waste it in mourning' _his words were.

Georgiana stood next to her brother and watched the floor quickly become filled. She leaned over to Darcy and whispered to him.

"William, go ask Miss Elizabeth to dance."

Darcy looked at his sister in surprise. She, in return, looked at him with a face that said, 'Just go to it, man! You'll never forgive yourself if you do not'.

Darcy quickly made his was across the room at lightning speed. He found Elizabeth observing the couples out upon the dance floor. As he approached her, she turned and looked at him.

Darcy bowed and said, "Miss Bennet, would you allow me the honor and pleasure of dancing this dance with you?"

Elizabeth was puzzled, but stood. "Are you not dancing this particular dance with Lady Abigail?"

Now it was Darcy's turn to be puzzled. Nevertheless, he answered her. "No I am not, Miss Bennet. She is dancing with my cousin."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. She knew that dancing with him would only cause her more grief, but when she spoke, the words that came out were, "Yes, Mr. Darcy. I would be honored to dance with you."

Darcy smiled and her heartbeat quickened at the sight of his handsome face. He extended his hand to her and when she accepted, escorted her to the nearly crowded dance floor.

"I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, I am not that great a dancer when it comes to a waltz," said Elizabeth.

Darcy chuckled and replied, "I find that rather hard to believe, Miss Bennet. Nevertheless do not worry."

At that moment the orchestra began to play and couples all around them began dancing around the floor. Darcy placed his hand upon her waist and she, in turn, placed her hand upon his shoulder. They began to move in perfect unison with the beautiful melody of the waltz.

"You are a superb dancer, Miss Bennet," complimented Darcy.

Elizabeth tried very hard not to look into his eyes, but he was staring at her so intently she could not resist. She blushed slightly and thanked him for the compliment. It all seemed like a dream she never wanted to end. As they danced together the world, in her mind, disappeared completely and all that remained was him. She felt like she was floating on air. He continued to stare deeply into her eyes, into her very soul, and she returned his gaze with the same intensity. He finally spoke again.

"Miss Bennet, I do not believe I had the chance to comment on how especially beautiful you look this evening. That particular shade of green is quite becoming of you." Did those words come out of my mouth,thought Darcy, quite surprised by his eloquent remark.

Elizabeth blushed again. "Mr. Darcy, you flatter me. Thank you for all your compliments and please allow me to return them. I must say that you look quite handsome this evening, sir."

Again silence took over. They continued to dance and each one's love for the other seemed to grow in the course of the waltz.

I cannot take this anymore. Engaged or not, he must know my feelings for him. There it is, I shall tell him after the dance, resolved Lizzy.

Georgiana watched her brother and Elizabeth dancing together with great joy. "Tell her you love her, William," she whispered to herself. She was so caught up in watching Darcy and Elizabeth that she did not see Miss Bingley approach her.

"Dear Georgianna, are you enjoying your first ball?" she inquired.

Georgiana took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I am, Miss Bingley."

Caroline looked around at the couches near Georgiana, looking, of course, for Darcy. "Pray, where is that brother of yours?" Caroline asked.

Georgiana smiled to herself. Oh, Miss Bingley's going to hate this. "My brother is dancing with Miss Elizabeth Bennet," she told her.

Caroline's eyes bulged and she snapped, "What!" She recovered herself immediately. "I mean, oh, how delightful. Please excuse me, Georgiana."

Caroline angrily walked away from Georgiana and sought out one of her friends, whom she had been scheming with. Miss Eliza Bennet you are a sly one! That should be me dancing the Lover's Waltz with Mr. Darcy.She spotted her friend and pushed her way through a crowd of people. You are not worthy of him. This is not over yet, Miss Eliza!

"Caroline, are you alright? You look upset," asked her friend.

"I will be fine, once I get rid of _her!_" answered Caroline. "Come, we must think of something else." The two ladies moved to a couch in a somewhat secluded corner and began talking about ways of getting rid of the other woman.

The waltz ended much too soon in both Darcy and Elizabeth's opinion. He escorted her off the dance floor and they stopped near an open door that led outside to a patio.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Darcy," said Elizabeth.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Bennet," came the reply. Tell her you love her, Darcy! This may be your last chance.

"Miss Bennet" 

"Mr. Darcy," they both said, simultaneously.

"Please continue, Miss Bennet,"urged Darcy.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Mr. Darcy, ever since our rather unexpected meeting at Pemberley I have noticed that my..."

"Mr. Darcy! Miss Eliza!" interrupted Caroline. "I have been searching everywhere for you, Mr. Darcy. Your sister wishes to speak to you."

"Is that so, Miss Bingley. As a matter of fact, there is something I need to discuss with her as well. Pray, excuse me, Miss Bennet. Thank you for the dance and I hope we can speak again later."

He bowed and walked away with Miss Bingley, who latched onto his arm the second he started moving. Elizabeth was furious with Caroline. "Hateful, insufferable woman!" she muttered to herself before seeking out her aunt and uncle.

Lady Abigail was completely appalled by what she had just witnessed. Unbeknownst to Darcy and ElizabethLady Abigail had been secretly observing their conversation. She did not like eavesdropping, but she wanted to make sure that her brother told Elizabeth how he felt.

That conniving little snake! I will not allow her to meddle in my brother's affairs anymore. Lady Abigail was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was startled by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"I did not mean to startle you, Lady Abigail."

"It is alright, Colonel."

"I believe that it is time for us to be meeting Darcy and Georgiana," said the Colonel, extending his arm to Lady Abigail, which she graciously accepted. Besides Darcy, there was another member of her new family who was heavily on her mind...Colonel Fitzwilliam.

The pair joined the rest of the party and Darcy whispered to Lady Abigail, "Are you ready?"

She looked at him and smiled with assurance. "Yes, I am."

He offered his arm to her and they made their way to the front of the room with Georgiana and Fitzwilliam behind them. They reached the raised stage on which the musicians were seated and Darcy nodded to the leader. The Italian acknowledged and ceased the music playing. He turned and faced the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire wishes to make an announcement to all of you."

The room quieted down, with the exception of a few hushed speculations as to the impendingannouncement. Darcy escorted Lady Abigail on stage, as Fitzwilliam and Georgiana followed. Elizabeth watched intently and with great anticipation as Darcy faced the crowded. Darcy cleared his throat and began to address the room,

"My friends, I have an announcement that can no longer be delayed..."

Elizabeth looked to Jane, who was standing next to her, for comfort. Jane smiled and took Elizabeth's hand. I'm too late,Elizabeth thought.

Darcy continued, "..I would like to announce..."

Here it comes,she thought. Elizabeth closed her eyes and squeezed her sister's hand.

"...that Lady Abigail de Witt, Countess of , is my long lost sister."

The whole room erupted in frenzy. Many were stunned and could not believe what they had just heard.

"Please, calm yourselves. It is a long story and I do not wish to tell all of the particulars at this time, but be assured, she is indeed my sister and a welcomed addition to the Darcy family."

Again the room broke into a tumult. Everyone was talking about it.

Elizabeth stood motionless, still holding on to her sister.

"Lizzy! Are you alright?" asked Jane in alarm.

Elizabeth blankly looked at her sister and said, "I-I-I-I'm fine, Jane." Elizabeth was overwhelmed with emotions. "I just need some fresh air."

She kissed her sister's cheek and made her way towards the door, which lead to the patio. Crowds were forming around Darcy and Lady Abigail.

"Quite a happy occasion, Mr. Darcy. If only your parents were alive to experience it," said an older gentleman who was a friend of the late Mr. Darcy.

"You know, the talk around London was that the two of you were engaged. It was talked about all over," the older gentleman's wife told Darcy and Lady Abigail.

Both Darcy and Lady Abigail laughed at the speculation. Suddenly it occurred to Darcy that Elizabeth must have thought Lady Abigail and him to be engaged. That must have been why she asked me all those questions about Lady Abigail and was so puzzled when I did not dance the Lover's Waltz with her. "Excuse me, please," said Darcy abruptly.

He disappeared into the crowd. Lady Abigail was quite puzzled by his behavior, so excused herself and followed him. Caroline Bingley was standing with her sister and grinning like a child just given a bag of candy. "One down, one to go," she said to herself. Now that she knew Lady Abigail's true relationship to Darcy, she could focus all her energy on getting rid of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy finally made his way to the other side of the room where Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were. He spotted the older couple, Jane, and Bingley. They all showered him with congratulations and best wishes regarding his new sister.

"Thank you all. Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"I do not know. She was just here," replied Mrs. Gardiner.

Jane spoke up, "Mr. Darcy, I believe she is out on the patio. She was feeling a little dizzy, so she went outside to get some air."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet." He bowed quickly and began making his way towards the patio in search of his beloved.

Caroline continued to have a ridiculous grin across her face and anyone could tell she was planning something. I must speak to Mr. Darcy. She left her sister's side and walked to where her brother was standing with Miss Bennet.

Lady Abigail was standing next to the Gardiners and speaking to Mrs. Gardiner. This is the moment; she thought to herself, I can feel it. He is going to tell Miss Elizabeth that he loves her. If he doesn't, I will have to beat him with a walking cane until he confesses. I just have to make sure he is not interrupted this time.

At that moment, the conniving snake herself slithered next to Bingley. Lady Abigail watched Caroline like a hawk. "Charles, where is Mr. Darcy, I wish to speak to him." she asked Mr. Bingley.

"I think the last place he was headed was the patio," said Bingley, completely oblivious to the devilish grin that seemed to overtake her lips.

Lady Abigail's mind screamed. No don't tell her, Mr. Bingley! Woman, you're not going to ruin **this** moment too. I'll make sure of it.

"Thank you, Charles," said Caroline. She curtsied, excused herself, and then made a quick paced dash to the door, which led outside.

Oh no you don't! Quick, think of something, Abby.Her face lit up. I've got it! Lady Abigail made her apologies to Mrs. Gardiner and excused herself in a hurry. She was searching through crowds of people when she found who she was looking for. Lady Abigail pushed and shoved her way through the many bodies and curtsied to a plump, middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a vast amount of gaudy jewelry adorning her person.

"Baroness, good evening."

The woman lit up and said in a high, shrill voice, "Ohhh, Lady Abigail! How wonderful it is to see you again. It must be difficult learning that you belong to a different family than the one you grew up with."

"Yes it has. Baroness, will you do me a favor? I will be forever in your debt."

"Well, it depends on what you want me to do, Lady Abigail," answered the baroness. Lady Abigail leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"Ohhh, if that is all? This should be quite fun then. Taa taa, darling." The bubbly baroness then left with a flash of gems and pearls.

"That should take care of Miss Bingley for a while," Abigail muttered under her breath.

Darcy was having a difficult time getting to the patio. Many people stopped him to ask about Lady Abigail and how they discovered her true paternity. No matter how many times he told them that he was stayed for elsewhere, they still did not let him go right away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the door and walked outside. Caroline Bingley was hot on his trail. She too was having difficulty getting through the many crowds of guests. Caroline, being a bit ruder than Darcy, resorted to bumping and shoving her way through everyone. She spied the door that led to the patio and walked faster to find Darcy. Right as she was about to step outside a short, blonde, and round woman stopped her.

"Why Caroline Bingley it has been ages since we last spoke. Come, let us catch up and speak of old times," said the woman.

Caroline tried to say that she could not, but the woman persisted, grabbed Caroline by the arm, and walked her to a nearby couch. No matter what Caroline tried to say, she could not get a word in edgewise.

Lady Abigail, seeing that her friend's mission was successful, laughed to herself. Georgianna observed Lady Abigail laughing and was curious as to what was so funny.

"May I ask what you are laughing at, sister?" she said.

"I shall explain it to you later, Georgiana. Come let us find our cousin."

As she was walking away with her younger sister, Lady Abigail turned around and stole one more glance at Caroline and the baroness. You deserve it, Miss Bingley. I can't wait to see your face when my brother announces his engagement to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. That is, if he proposes.Lady Abigail even began to feel a little sorry for Caroline, whom she left in the presence of a woman who could out-talk and out-gossip even Mrs. Bennet.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry I take so long to update! I had a baby on March 5, so I've been busy with my new daughter. Hope you like the chapter!

April :- )

Chapter 10

Darcy turned to his left and right, trying to determine which direction Elizabeth had gone. To his right, the walkway got smaller and lead to a darkened area. He did not think Elizabeth would venture there, so he walked to his left. The wind began to blow a little and he could smell, faintly on the breeze, the scent of lavender water, the scent of his beloved Elizabeth. He peered around a bush and saw her with her back to him, leaning on a small stone wall. She was looking up at the stars and Darcy could tell from her erratic breathing that she had been crying. Elizabeth couldn't help it and began to cry again.

_ Why am I crying? I should be happy. But I am happy, are these tears of joy? _

Darcy could not stand to see her in such a state. He had seen it before at Lambton and it pained him greatly to see tears in her eyes. He took out a handkerchief and slowly walked towards her. Elizabeth's back was still facing him and she put her hands over her face.

"Miss Bennet, please do not cry," Darcy said softly. Elizabeth spun around in surprise and gasped. "I am sorry to frighten you. Here." He offered her his handkerchief, which she gratefully took and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." She turned around to face the garden. Elizabeth did not want him to see her in her present condition.

Darcy wanted to reach out, put his arms around her and hold her forever. He wanted to do so many things at once. Lord, give me the strength to ask her a second timehe silently prayed. Elizabeth recovered herself enough to turn around and face him again.

"You must be happy to know that you have another sister," she said.

"Yes, I am happy. I only wish that my mother and father were still alive to see the child they thought was lost."

An awkward silence took over. I must finish telling him what I started to sayElizabeth thought. Darcy was also deep in thought. _I must tell her that I still love her and wish her to be my wife. _

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bennet."

Once again they spoke at the same time. The two laughed at themselves.

"We always seem to speak at the same time, do we not? Pray, continue, Miss Bennet," said Darcy.

Elizabeth returned her gaze to the garden. "Mr. Darcy, as I started to say before, ever since our unexpected meeting at Pemberley, I have noticed that my feelings for you have undergone a drastic change. I saw how attentive and kind you were to me and my aunt and uncle and it made me realize that I had judged you too harshly. After you happened upon me at the inn at Lambton and I told you of my family's misfortune, I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me and I would never see you again."

Darcy moved next to her and leaned against the stone wall.

"That is not how I felt at all," he said. "I was quite shocked and distressed to know that Wickham had treated your sister the same way he treated mine. In truth, I cannot tell you exactly why I left so abruptly."

Elizabeth turned to face Darcy. "I was happy when you called on my family with Mr. Bingley. I was even happier when Mr. Bingley asked for Jane's hand in marriage. I knew you must have told him something, for he would not have gone against your judgment and wishes."

"Yes, I confessed to him my interference and my concealment of Miss Bennet while she was in London. I understand he went to Longbourne directly after I left that morning."

Elizabeth once again looked to the garden and then at the night sky. _Tell him now, Lizzy._ She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet fragrance of the garden's flowers. She mustered up all her courage and looked to him. He was looking off into the garden, but, when he felt her gaze upon him, he turned and looked into her eyes.

"Mr. Darcy, I...I...I..," she recalled the words of his first proposal and a faint smile snuck onto her face, "you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love _you._" At that moment, Elizabeth felt a wave of relief come over her. Now, all her feelings were out in the open.

Darcy could scarcely believe what his ears had just beheld. She loved him! He was flooded with happiness. "Miss Bennet," he said with a voice filled with emotion. "I have prayed that someday you would come to feel that way for me. My love for you has grown since I first confessed my feelings to you. I was intending to renew my addresses, but I was afraid that I would be rejected a second time."

Elizabeth was glowing. She looked at Darcy and teasingly smiled. "Perhaps, you should throw caution to the wind and return to your original plan," she said.

Darcy smiled at her. "Perhaps you are right, Miss Bennet." He got down on one knee and took both her hands into his. "I dare say this one shall be much improved from the first. Miss Bennet, you are the only woman I shall ever love and the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Tears began to calmly fall from Elizabeth's eyes. Darcy went on. "I love you with all my heart and all my soul and will love you for all eternity. Miss Bennet...Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

She began to cry more, but managed to say, "Yes, of course I'll marry you. And I shall love you for all eternity. You are the best man I have ever known."

Darcy rose, brought each of her hands to his lips, and kissed them sweetly and softly. The touch of his lips on her flesh made her shiver with contentment. The wind suddenly picked up and Elizabeth shook a little from the cold. Darcy noticed. "Perhaps we should go back inside. It is beginning to get rather cold out and I would not want you to become ill."

Elizabeth wiped the tears off her face with his handkerchief and nodded in agreement. Elizabeth and Darcy took their sweet time returning to the ballroom. When they were almost upon the door and the voices of the guests could be heard, Elizabeth confessed to Darcy that she had discovered, a few months prior, Darcy's involvement in her sister's marriage.

"I did it all for you, Miss Bennet. If I had not been so conceited and proud, Wickham's true character would have been known and your sister would never have found herself in her present situation," said Darcy.

Elizabeth did not wish to see Darcy so troubled. "Mr. Darcy, please do not distress. We can now put that behind us. I do thank you for your help, sir. " She stopped. "But please do not think that I accepted you now solely out of gratitude. I truly love you."

Darcy placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "I confess I was worried that if you knew of my involvement and I asked for your hand that you would accept me out of gratitude. But I now know that you love me for myself. Thank you, my beautiful Elizabeth."

They stood locked in that position for a few moments. With Darcy so close and his dark eyes piercing her, Elizabeth could hardly breathe and could feel her heart beating faster and harder. His eyes surveyed her face and looked longingly at her mouth. Darcy fought the desire to wrap her in his arms and carry her off into the night. He inched closer to her, still lovingly gazing into her eyes and casting small glances at her lips. Elizabeth began to feel nervous and her stomach felt as if a swarm of butterflies were flying around in it, but she did not care. Darcy wanted nothing more but to finally feel Elizabeth's lips touching his. For so long he had dreamed about it, but dare he do such a thing so close to the door and risk someone catching them. Darcy did not care and felt that such a risk was worth taking. He drew closer to her mouth.

"Elizabeth!" a woman shouted.

The trance Darcy and Elizabeth were under was broken and they quickly moved away from each other. They both looked in the direction of the door.

"Elizabeth!"

Darcy looked at his new fiancée. "It is your aunt. Come, let us return before they send a search party after us." Elizabeth nodded, too unnerved and breathless to speak.

Mrs. Gardiner stood outside the door and looked around for any sign of Elizabeth. She was about to enlist help when she saw the figures of Darcy and her niece walk out of the shadows.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at Elizabeth and said, with relief, "There you are, Lizzy! I was beginning to worry about you."

"I am sorry I worried you, Aunt. I was exploring the garden when I found myself lost, but Mr. Darcy found me and he knew the way back," said she.

Mrs. Gardiner looked to Darcy. "Well thank you, Mr. Darcy, for finding my niece."

Darcy nodded and looked quickly at Elizabeth, then back at her aunt. "It was my pleasure, madam. Shall we go back inside, ladies?" The women agreed and he escorted them back into the ballroom.

Caroline, who was still a prisoner of the "Baroness of Chatter", kept her eye on the door the entire time Darcy was gone. When she spied him returning, she said, rather rudely, "Baroness, I apologize, but I am needed elsewhere. Good-bye."

Caroline jumped off the couch and walked, more accurately ran, away from the baroness. The baroness looked over at Lady Abigail and waved her hand. The countess smiled and mouthed the words "thank you" in return. Darcy, and the two ladies he was accompanying, walked to the front of the room and found everyone in both parties awaiting them. Caroline soon followed, mildly out of breath. She migrated directly next to Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, where on earth have you been, I have been looking everywhere for you!" Caroline said to him.

Darcy, annoyed merely by her presence, looked at her and said, "I was taking care of a rather important matter, Miss Bingley."

All Caroline could stammer out was, "Oh, I see." _What did that important matter have to do with Miss Eliza? She better not have used her 'arts and allurements' to trap you into marrying her. _

Lady Abigail overheard Darcy and Caroline's little exchange and was very pleased with her brother's answer. _Important matter, eh? I guess I won't have to beat him with a cane after all._ She knew, being very observant of him and Elizabeth, that he had proposed and she accepted. Lady Abigail wondered to herself whether her brother would make an announcement here or wait until he had received Elizabeth's father's permission. A tiny smile began to form and she thought to herself, I cannot wait to see Miss Bingley's face when he announces the engagement. I would not miss that for anything. Colonel Fitzwilliam caught a glimpse of Lady Abigail smiling to herself and leaned towards her.

"Pray, what are you smiling so beautifully at?" His voice broke her from her daydream about Caroline's reaction.

"Oh, I am just happy. You will find out why soon enough, I'm sure," she replied, with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

Elizabeth was admiring Darcy as he talked with her aunt and uncle. He was much more relaxed and he was smiling; she loved to see him smile. She stopped looking at her fiancé and glanced around the room. There were less people now because the party was ending. Elizabeth glanced across the dance floor to a corner and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. She was about to bring her attention back to Darcy when she saw something that surprised her greatly. Mr. Hurst presented his wife with a single white rose. Mrs. Hurst accepted it and smiled radiantly at her husband. What happened next, made Elizabeth shake her head and blink a few times. Mr. Hurst took one of his wife's hands, kissed it, and, still holding on to it, leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. It lasted for only a few seconds, but Elizabeth was stunned. She had no idea that the Hurst's held that kind of regard for each other. How sweet, she thought, before focusing her attention back on Darcy.

Mr. Gardiner addressed his nieces, "Well, girls, I believe it is time for us to return home."

"We should be leaving as well," added Darcy.

"I agree," said Bingley, "but where is my sister and brother-in-law?"

Just then, the Hurst's walked over to the group arm in arm. With everyone gathered, the combined parties made their way out of the ballroom and back the way they came when they arrived. At the entrance were Lord and Lady Hampton wishing farewell to their guests and their son, Jonathan Wilborne. When Darcy and Elizabeth were next in line to say good-bye to the host and hostess, Jonathan looked at Lizzy and bowed to her. She looked at him with disgust, made no acknowledgment of him, and said good-bye to his parents. Darcy had noticed Elizabeth's reaction to Jonathan and inquired about it.

"It is nothing to worry about," she whispered. "If you truly wish to know, I will tell you another time."

The group stopped just outside the entrance and began saying their farewells to each other. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and raised her hand to his lips. "Until we meet again, Miss Bennet."

The two parties separated and departed for their respective carriages. Caroline Bingley was extremely happy to be out of Eliza Bennet's presence and to have Darcy out of it as well. She wanted to speak to Darcy before they reached the carriages, but she could not keep up with him. He was walking much too fast for her, which was his plan. Finally they reached their carriages and were soon on their way back to Darcy's townhouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Gardiner carriage arrived at Gracechurch St. just as the clock struck midnight.

"Oh dear, I did not realize it was so late," said Jane.

"Yes," said Mrs. Gardiner. "Lord and Lady Hampton's parties always last until midnight or even later."

Once inside the house, Jane and Elizabeth thanked their aunt and uncle for taking them to the ball and said good night. Immediately upon entering the room, Jane began to interrogate her sister. "So, Lizzy, what did you and Mr. Darcy talk about?"

"Oh, the usual things: the weather, our family's health, the ball," Lizzy answered in a teasing voice. The girls began to get ready for bed.

"Oh come now, Lizzy, do not tease me." Jane was seated at the vanity, brushing her hair. Elizabeth walked over, took the brush from her sister's hand and began brushing it for her.

"Alright, I shall tell you...later," she said in a teasing manner again.

Jane made a face at Lizzy in the mirror and both girls broke into laughter. The two sisters moved onto the bed they shared and sat down. Jane cuddled a pillow and looked at Elizabeth. "Well?" she asked.

Elizabeth grabbed a pillow and gazed lost in thought at the ceiling. "How does Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy sound?" asked Lizzy, nonchalantly.

Jane's mouth dropped open in surprise. "He proposed! Oh Lizzy that's wonderful!" she blurted out. "But why did you not just come out and say it?"

Jane lightly hit her sister with the pillow she was holding to emphasize the question. "Because I wanted to keep you in suspense," Lizzy replied, as she softly hit Jane back with her pillow.

"Suspense? Lizzy, you know how I detest being left in suspense." Jane hit Elizabeth a little harder with her pillow. Elizabeth retaliated. Soon, what started as a little harmless tap of a pillow, erupted into an all out battle. The sisters got up from the bed and were standing in the middle of the room. Between the hits of the pillows, both girls were giggling and carrying on. They had not acted in such a way since they were children. Soon Elizabeth began backing Jane towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Gardiner entered,walking right into both Jane and Elizabeth's pillows as they were being directed toward the other. Upon impactboth pillows split open and white feathers fell about the room like snowfall. Mrs. Gardiner stood motionless, trying to figure out what hadhit her. The sisters dropped the pillows, stepped backwards next to each other and stood motionless themselves, much like they did when they were caught pillow fighting when they were children.

"Are you alright, Aunt?" asked Jane.

"I believe I am, Jane. What on God's earth were you two doing? I heard laughing and running around upstairs so I decided to investigate. I thought it would be my children, but the noise was coming from in here. Look at this mess! I would expect this from my children, but I thought the two of you were too old for this. I suppose I was incorrect," Mrs. Gardiner said in a stern voice.

"We are very sorry, Aunt. We will clean all this up and be quiet," said Elizabeth.

"Come here, girls. I could never stay upset with you for long," saidMrs. Gardiner, seeing the looks on both her niece's faces. Elizabeth and Jane hugged their aunt. "Well, sleep well girls and behave yourselves."

"Yes, aunt," Jane and Elizabeth said together. Once Mrs. Gardiner left the room they looked at each other and started giggling. The rest of the night was spent talking and cleaning up their feathery mess.

* * *

Miss Bingley and the Hurst's all went to bed immediately upon returning to the house. Darcy, Bingley and the Colonel gathered in the library for some brandy. After having their glasses filled, the men sat down around the fireplace.

"You know, I do not believe I have ever been as happy in my entire life as I am now," said Bingley. "There is no greater joy than finding a woman whom you can love and spend the rest of your life with. I highly recommend that both you gentlemen follow my example." His last sentence was somewhat directed more towards Darcy.

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed aloud and said, "I'm trying, Bingley! God knows I've been trying for quite some time now. Give me some more time, man!" Darcy and Bingley joined in the Colonel's laughter. "And how about you, cousin? Have you found such a woman?" inquired the Colonel.

Darcy stood up, walked to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle, staring into the fire. "Perhaps," he said, in the teasing manner that was the trademark of his beloved Elizabeth.

His cousin stood and joined him by the fireplace. "Oh come now, cousin, there is no need to keep secrets from us. What is the name of the woman who has captured the heart of Fitzwilliam Darcy?" _As if I didn't know._

Darcy said nothing and returned to the large chair next to Bingley. He sipped hisdrink and stared at his cousin,a teasing gleam in his eyes. Bingley shook his head at his friend and sipped his own brandy. Colonel Fitzwilliam persisted. "Darcy, when will you finally be a bridegroom instead of a groomsman?"

Darcy merely shrugged his shoulders in response. He was having far too much fun annoying his cousin to just come out and say that he was now engaged to Elizabeth. Darcy finally resolved that he'd had enough fun and decided to confess. He spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Speaking of groomsman, I am going to have a very difficult time choosing which one of you I want to be _my_ groomsman."

The Colonel dropped his jaw and managed to stammer out, "What?"

Bingley heard those words just as he was taking a sip of his drink and spit it out all over the table. "What? You're getting married?"

Darcy laughed as he observed his two closest friends. Fitzwilliam recovered himself. "Ha! I knew it. I had a feeling you were hiding something from us, Darcy. So who's the lucky woman?"

Bingley spoke up, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Darcy set down his brandy and looked at both gentlemen. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I asked her this very evening to be my wife and she has accepted."

Bingley was overjoyed. Congratulations came pouring in from bothFitzwilliam and Bingley. The Colonel held his glass up and announced, "This calls for a toast. To you, cousin, may you have all the happiness in the world."

"Here! Here!" added Bingley.

All three men touched glasses and drank the rest of their port. They continued to talk for another hourbefore finally dragging themselves upstairs. Both Darcy and Elizabeth had a hard time sleeping that night. Each spent most of the time thinking about the other. Eventually sleep overtook them. They met the other in their dreams and awoke the next morning with smiles upon their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lady Abigail awoke from yet another night of tossing and turning. Hours earlier, she was shaken awake by the recurring nightmare that had haunted her since the death of her husband. The nightmare was not the only thing on her mind. Her thoughts continued to stray back to Colonel Fitzwilliam. Lady Abigail got out of bed and sat at the vanity to brush her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and began speaking aloud to herself.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Colonel Fitzwilliam? True, he is very handsome, an intelligent conversationalist, and a fine dancer, but I have only known him for a few days."

She glanced down at the vanity table and unfolded a piece of paper that was lying there. It was a letter from her sister in law, Marianne, that she had received a few days prior. She read its contents again for the third time:

_Dear Abby,_

_How are you holding up in these hard times? I do hope that you and your lovely daughter are well. I was deeply saddened to hear about your father's passing. He was a good man. How is my goddaughter coping with the absence of her father? I dare say this past year must have been awful. My dear sister, I hate to say it, but you need to get out more in society. You are still young and there are plenty of handsome young men to go around. Now I know you loved my brother tremendously and still grieve for him, but Margaret is at that age where she needs two loving and attentive parents. I am not telling you to go out and marry the first gentleman who says hello to you, just meet some nice gentlemen. Margaret needs a father figure in her life._

_In other matters, life here in Surrey is wonderful. That eccentric husband of mine longs to see his favorite niece. No luck yet as to having a family of our own, but I pray that someday we will have a daughter as beautiful and lively as little Margaret. I must be away now, but give my love to your little one._

_Your friend and sister in law,_

_Marianne _

Lady Abigail could not stop thinking about her sister in law's advice about finding a father figure for Margaret. Deep in thought, she was startled when Margaret came bursting into the room. The little girl ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning, Mama!" she shouted. Lady Abigail smiled at her treasure.

"Good morning to you, my love," she said to her daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

The child beamed and replied, "Yes, Mama. I wish I could have gone to the ball. What was it like?"

Abigail turned Margaret around and began brushing her hair. "The ball was marvelous. There was music and dancing..." she was interrupted by Margaret.

"Did you dance, Mama?"

"Yes I did, love."

"With who?"

Abigail laughed and said, "My, you are full of questions this morning! Let me see...I danced with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and several dances with Colonel Fitzwilliam." Abigail started daydreaming about her dances with the Colonel.

"I like the Colonel! He's nice and handsome," declared the vivacious youth.

Abigail chuckled at her daughter's assessment of Fitzwilliam and teased her. "And how do you know what is handsome and what is not?"

Margaret made a face at her mother and retorted, "I know Papa was handsome and the Colonel looks like Papa, so he's handsome too."

Abigail was quite taken aback by Margaret's statement. She had not heard her mention her father, with the exception of a few times, since his death. Margaret's opinion that the Colonel looked like her late husband got her mother thinking about him even more than she was before. "Come, little one. Let us go to breakfast."

* * *

The smile upon Elizabeth Bennet's face the following morning was as radiant and bright as the sun gazing into the room through the window. Jane had already woken up and was not in the room. Lizzy wondered what time it was. She had not woken up in such a good mood in a long time. Today was her first day as Mr. Darcy's fiancée. Lizzy was eager to see him and hoped he would call on her after breakfast. _Breakfast!_ She did not know what time of morning it was so she speedily dressed herself to go downstairs.

Everyone was already at the table, waiting for Elizabeth. She descended the stairs as if she was floating upon a cloud. Lizzy was all smiles. "Good morning Aunt; good morning Uncle," she said, kissing each one on the cheek. She also greeted her sister and all her nieces and nephews.

"Well, you are certainly in a good mood this morning Lizzy," remarked Mrs. Gardiner. Jane smiled at her sister.

"Yes, I am, Aunt. It is a beautiful day."

Breakfast seemed to pass much too slowly for Lizzy and Jane, who both were eager to see their future husbands. When it finally ended, the sisters sat in the parlor talking and impatiently waited for the gentlemen.

"What if they are not coming?" asked Lizzy, after much waiting had begun to unnerve her. Jane chuckled softly.

"Charles told me at the ball that he would come here this morning and if he is coming you can be sure he is bringing your Mr. Darcy."

Just then one of the Gardiner's maids walked into the room and announced the arrival of Bingley and Darcy. The two ladies stood and met the gentlemen with smiles. Lizzy stared at Darcy and he returned her look with a passionate one of his own. This made Lizzy look away. _I am going to have to get used to being engaged to him, _she thought. Mrs. Gardiner entered the room and greeted the gentlemen.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy and myself request your permission to take your lovely nieces about town to do some sightseeing," Bingley said very dramatically with a deep bow and a sweeping wave of his hand.

The older woman laughed and replied, "Of course you can, just have them back in time for afternoon tea and you gentlemen may stay and take tea with us if you wish."

They agreed and after talking a few minutes longer, the two couples took their leave. The group strolled happily down Gracechurch St with Bingley and Jane leading and Darcy and Lizzy taking up the rear. Elizabeth and Darcy had not said a word to each other since they left the Gardiner's house.

"Did you have a good night, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"After I fell asleep, I did, but I'm afraid I enjoyed it too long for I was late for breakfast," she answered, smiling and laughing. "I daresay my mind was much engaged on something very agreeable."

"And what could be so agreeable that it would make you late for breakfast?"

"Do you have to ask, Mr. Darcy? The only thing agreeable in my mind is you," she said, gazing lovingly in his eyes.

Darcy felt his heart melt and hoped he was not blushing, even though he was on the inside. Bingley and Jane stopped and turned to face the other couple.

"How about a stroll in that park over there?" asked Bingley.

"That would be delightful," replied Elizabeth.

The couples walked across the street to the park and decided to go their separate ways for a short time. The men decided they would meet back there in a half hour. Bingley and Jane proceeded down a path going to the left and Darcy and Elizabeth went down a path on the right. Elizabeth admired the trees, flowers, and the little children playing. Rays of sunlight forced their way through the treetops onto the lovers like the celestial glow of Heaven.

"Mr. Darcy," began Elizabeth, "may I ask when you are planning on asking for my father's consent?"

"You return to Longbourne in a week?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then I will accompany your aunt and uncle in taking you and your sister home; no doubt Bingley will join me. I shall ask him then."

"I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, my father has no idea of my feelings for you. In fact, he believes I severely dislike you. It will come as quite a shock to him that I have agreed to marry you."

"I will heed your warning, Miss Bennet." Several minutes of silence elapsed before Darcy remembered her reaction to Jonathan Wilbourne and asked her about it.

"He seemed to think that us country girls are indecent and have no morals. He hinted toward some very inappropriate activities and I casually told him off. He didn't bother me after that," Elizabeth told him.

Darcy wanted to strangle that little boy for suggesting such things to _his_ lady, but she reassured him that all was well and it would not do anyone good to dwell on the past. The two spent the rest of the time in silence admiring a small babbling brook and each other. Elizabeth held firmly onto Darcy's arm as they stood by the stream. Darcy quietly whispered to Elizabeth that the half hour was nearly over and they walked back down the path. After meeting Bingley and Jane, all four decided to visit a small art gallery before returning to the Gardiner residence.

* * *

Lady Abigail was giving her daughter a singing lesson when the maid opened the door to let a visitor in. Lady Abigail didn't hear the bell and so continued her lesson. She began to sing an Irish lullaby as the visitor was shown in. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam. He motioned for the maid not to say anything to her mistress. He enjoyed hearing Lady Abigail's high and enchanting voice. Suddenly in the middle of the song, Margaret looked behind her and noticed the colonel standing there.

"Colonel!" she shouted. Abigail stopped singing and quickly turned around.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, I did not hear you come in," Abigail said, puzzled.

"I told your maid not to inform you of my arrival, so that I could hear your sweet voice," said he.

"I thank you, sir. But you startled me and that was most rude." She smiled at him and said, "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"I came by to invite you and your daughter to the circus." This excited Margaret a great deal.

"Oh Mama, can we go? Please...oh please."

"I suppose we can."

"Oh thank you, Mama. Thank you, Colonel!"

"You are quite welcome, Margaret," said the Colonel. "May I call you Maggie?"

"Yes, you may," replied the little girl trying to sound more like a grown lady.

Lady Abigail seemed troubled by the scene. How strange, she thought, Margaret would let no one but her father call her that.

"Little one, why don't you go with Miss Cybill and play in your room?"

"Yes Mama."

The Colonel seemed happy to be alone with the woman who had enraptured him so much. "You are a very splendid dancer, m'lady," complimented Fitzwilliam.

"I suppose you say that to all your dance partners," she said modestly.

"No, just you."

"When is the circus?" she asked.

"I shall be here to pick you both up at six in the evening."

"We shall be ready and waiting, Colonel," said Lady Abigail. She walked him to the door and bid him farewell. He gallantly kissed her hand and was on his way. After he had gone, Abigail let out a sigh. She was extremely confused over her feelings for Colonel Fitzwilliam.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update.  
- April :-)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. I got back into the P&P mood after seeing the trailer for the upcoming P&P movie. Dame Judi Dench as Lady Catherine...that's enough to get me to the theatre right there.

April :-)

Chapter 13

Lady Abigail sat staring at the grandfather clock which stood in the parlor room of her suite. She thought time had slowed itself down just to torment her. Margaret sat busily playing with the doll she had received from Georgiana. Abigail smiled to herself as she watched her daughter play, oblivious to the suffering and confusion of her mother. _Oh, what I would give to be a child once again_. She looked again at the clock. Five minutes until six, it read. _Only two minutes have passed since the last time I looked at you!_ Lady Abigail stood up and began pacing about the room. _Why am I so infatuated with the Colonel!_ Margaret looked up and seemed puzzled by her mother's odd behavior.

My dear Edward, thought Abigail, forgive me for thinking about another man this way, but I cannot seem to help it. Again, she glanced at the clock. "Two more minutes, " she said softly to herself. Abigail had an uncontrollable urge to see Colonel Fitzwilliam and hoped he would arrive early.

Finally, the bell rang and the Colonel was shown in. "Are we all ready, ladies?" he asked in his usual charming way.

"Yes we are!" shouted the eager little girl.

"You look very pretty tonight, Maggie."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Just like your mother," he added as his eyes met Lady Abigail.

She hoped that he wouldn't notice her blushing. "Thank you, Colonel, you are too kind."

Awaiting them in the carriage down below was Darcy and Elizabeth. Lady Abigail was delighted to see the two of them together and without Caroline Bingley. She could tell by the looks on both their faces that her brother had indeed proposed and was excepted. The carriage ride was short, but Lady Abigail enjoyed the warmth of being seated in such close quarters with Colonel Fitzwilliam. The circus was crowded with people, lower and upper-class alike, and they practically had to push and shove their way to their box.

"I had no idea so many wealthy people attended the circus, " remarked Elizabeth.

Darcy smiled at his fiancee. "You'd be surprised. Just because they are wealthy doesn't mean they don't enjoy a good show."

Margaret sat anxiously awaiting the start of the circus. Finally the crowd settled as a man on horseback entered the arena. The little girl sat in awe as the first act was performed. Darcy grinned at his niece, remembering what it was like when he saw the circus for the first time. He turned and looked at his beloved Elizabeth. She had an expression of delight and innocence, much like Margaret.

"Is this your first time to the circus?" he whispered.

"Yes it is," she said, a little embarrassed. "I find it quite exciting."

Darcy smiled and took her hand in his, holding it as they watched the spectacle. After about an hour or so, intermission had arrived. The Colonel and Darcy followed several other men into a room, no doubt to speak of business and sip brandy. Lady Abigail, Elizabeth, and Margaret entered a delightful sitting room where many other women had gathered. One could almost see the gossip bouncing off the walls. There were refreshments and what not laid out upon the tables. The three of them found an empty couch just within earshot of some older, very chatty, ladies of court.

"Did you notice Lady Abigail de Witt with that Colonel?" one of the women asked the other, not realizing that the countess was seated nearby.

"Indeed I did, Lady. How scandalous! She does not appear to be grieved by his loss any longer."

"You are absolutely right. I bet her public display of affection for Lord de Witt, God rest his soul, was all an act. She is as heartless as her mother was."

The third woman spoke up, defending Lady Abigail, "Ladies, let us not forget that it has been over a year since that tragedy. Perhaps she has moved on. I seem to remember you, Alexandra, remarrying only six months after your first husband died."

Both Elizabeth and Lady Abigail were shocked at what they had overheard and grateful that at least one of the women had some sense. Not standing to be in their presence any longer, Elizabeth suggested leaving the room and waiting for the gentlemen. Lady Abigail did nothing to object, but Elizabeth could sense her distress.

"Lady Abigail, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Miss Bennet." Lady Abigail collected herself. "I never let others' remarks get me down."

They were soon reunited with the gentlemen and the whole party began making its way back to the box. Suddenly, Lady Abigail realized she was without her gloves. "Go on, I will catch up," she said, before making her way back to the sitting room.

Lady Abigail was relieved to see them still on the couch. They were her favorite pair; a present from her husband. _'I bet her public display of affection for Lord de Witt, God rest his soul, was all an act.'_ She sat upon the couch in confusion.

"What if I'm doing the wrong thing? I shouldn't be gallivanting around town with another man, let alone a handsome, eligible one."

She brushed off her thoughts and left the room, hoping she hadn't missed the beginning of the next act. She hurriedly walked down the corridor leading to their box. Too busy fidgeting with her gloves, Lady Abigail didn't notice the man who had stepped directly into her path.

"Lady Abigail de Witt," said the man in slow, menacing tone.

The countess jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes. The man was handsomely dressed. He had coal black hair tied into a tail and a small mustache. There was an unmistakable scar which ran down his left cheek. She knew exactly who he was.

"How is the grieving widow? Not too bad from what I see. Escorted by a colonel, no less." He delighted in her apparent alarm, then added, "And I see little Margaret is looking very much like her mother."

"You stay away from her!" said Lady Abigail in an icy tone. "If you will excuse me, sir, I must be on my way."

"Of course, I won't detain you any longer. But, just remember that I'm watching, m'lady."

Lady Abigail walked as fast as she could back to their box. Before Fitzwilliam could inquire what took her so long she demanded that they leave at once.

"I will explain another time, but I must leave now!"

"Of course, m'lady. We shall."

Lady Abigail tapped her daughter, who was mesmerized by the performers, on the shoulder. "Come little one, we must leave."

"But the circus isn't over yet, Mama."

"I know, darling, but Mama does not feel well. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Mama," resigned Margaret.

Fitzwilliam relayed the news to Darcy and Elizabeth who, out of concern for Lady Abigail, agreed to leave.

"Are you alright, Lady? Are you ill?" inquired Darcy, once they made it to their carriage.

"A sudden head ache. I haven't been sleeping very well," she answered. "I just need to lie down."

Fitzwilliam knew there was something more to her story. Something deeper. He believed it would be best not to inquire for now. Soon the carriage was back at the inn and Lady Abigail and her daughter were on their way to the privacy of their suite. "Do you need me to escort you up, m'lady?" asked the colonel.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'm sorry that I spoiled everyone's evening. Thank you for everything that you've done."

The carriage was then on its way to deliver Elizabeth back to her relatives in Cheapside and the gentlemen to Darcy's townhouse. All Fitzwilliam could think about was the look of fright and pain upon Lady Abigail's face. _I wish I could help you, Lady._

After wishing her daughter good night, Lady Abigail began her nightly ritual of preparing for bed. She sat in front of the mirror and brushed her long brown hair. Her mind flashed back to the man at the circus. A cold chill shot down her spine, causing her to jump. Thoughts raced through her head. _I need to leave London. Perhaps we could stay with Marianne._ "But just remember that I'm watching, m'lady." His words stung. _No, I cannot put my sister-in-law in danger_. _We could go to Bath, or Kent, or maybe leave England all together._ She couldn't take it anymore. Lady Abigail knelt beside her bed and said her usual prayer. Her nightmares had not stopped, but had increased instead. After seeing him earlier it seems as though her nightmares have come true. Exhausted from her lack of sleep, Lady Abigail tried to put her troubles out of her mind and get some rest. Soon she was deep in slumber and was reunited with her dear, sweet Edward in a pleasant dream. Or so it seemed...

_"Oh Abby, how I miss our sweet little angel," said Edward. "It's so quiet without her."_

_"We will see her in a short while. She probably doesn't miss us one bit. After all, she is having entirely too much fun driving your parents crazy."_

_Lord and Lady de Witt laughed at the thought. Lady Abigail cuddled close to her husband. She had always felt safe and secure there. She almost drifted off into sleep when the carriage jerked to a halt._

_"Are we there already, Edward?" she asked._

_"No, something must be wrong. Stay here."_

_Lord de Witt opened the door and stepped out. He kept it partially open as he stood to see what was going on. He called to the driver, "Why have we stopped?"_

_"That gentleman waved for me to stop, " replied the driver, pointing to another driver of an oncoming carriage._

_"What does he want?" asked the earl._

_"I don't know, m'lord," replied the driver truthfully. "He looked awful urgent."_

_By now the other carriage had stopped. "What is going on, Edward?" came Lady Abigail's voice from inside the carriage._

_"Nothing to worry about. Stay inside, dear." He closed the door. After several minutes, Abigail curiously moved toward the door and opened it slightly. She saw her husband speaking to a man from the other carriage. Even though they were of some distant from her, Abigail could see that the man was holding a knife to her husband. With a gasp of alarm she shut the door. 'What do I do?' she wondered. A few moments later she heard shouting and the start of a struggle. She opened the door again, only to see her husband and the footmen about to face off a gang of devious looking men. Her husband seemed focused on one man and that one man focused on him in return. The other man had long black hair and had a very distinctive grin. The grin on his face made her skin crawl. Suddenly the others started fighting, followed by Edward and the evil looking man. Lady Abigail was frozen with fright. 'How did this happen,' she thought. Clearly their footmen and her husband were no match for a gang of malicious robbers. Her world seemed to be crashing down on her. The men's movements seem to slow as she watched in horror. Her husband and the other man collided with each other, Edward trying desperately to gain control of the man's dagger. In a stroke of good fortune Edward managed to take possession of the knife. But this only prompted the sinister man to pull out his other one. Sound disappeared, but one voice rung out of the infinite silence._

_"Run, Abigail! Run!" shouted her husband._

_At first she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She couldn't abandon her beloved husband. The earl stood his ground even though the man was taller. Again he shouted._

_"RUN! ABBY!"_

_This time she found her strength. The countess took off running across the road and into the thick vegetation on the side. It was hard to get through. But she kept moving until, for some inexplicable reason, she stopped and turned back. Abigail had no idea how long she had been running. She retraced her steps all the way back to the road. Hiding in the foliage, she looked out. She saw all of the footmen, long and loyal servants of Lord de Witt, strewn about the ground, in puddles of blood. Their blood. She looked frantically for her husband. 'Where is he?'_

_"What about the woman, sir?" asked a man._

_"Don't worry about her. I'll find her when I need to."_

_The long- haired man had a slash on the left side of his face. He held a piece of cloth on it to stop the bleeding. After stealing every possession from the carriage and the bodies, the man and his evil party loaded their carriage and continued down the road. It started to rain a little. Once they were out of sight, Lady Abigail shot from the weeds like a rabbit._

_"Edward!" No answer._

_"Edward!" Again no answer._

_It started to rain harder. She noticed a blue figure on the ground near the coach. It was him. She darted over. He was lying on his stomach. Red covered the ground underneath his body. Abigail turned him over and held him against her. She could see the wound in his chest. 'I've lost him' She stroked his pale face when he stirred slightly._

_"Ab..by?" he whispered._

_"I'm here, my love." Tears fell from her eyes with the intensity of the rain that fell from the heavens._

_He coughed, violently. "You're going to be fine, Edward." she resolved. She knew in her heart otherwise._

_Struggling for breath he managed to say, "Dear...est...I...shall...for.." he coughed again "..ev..er...love...you.." His eyes closed. "Forgive me." Those were the last words to escape his mouth before he went still and looked as peaceful as a sleeping babe. Lady Abigail bent down and placed her lips on his, just as she had done so many times before. Every memory of the years prior flashed through her mind like lightning across the darkened sky. Her lips remained, not wanting to budge. A second passed and his body went limp against hers. He was gone. A lifetime of happiness, dreams, hopes, everything gone._

The countess awoke, weeping and with a terrible headache. The nightmare was all too real this night. It was as if she had been transported back in time to that precise moment. Her heart longed to hear her husband's voice, to see his smile and feel the softness of his lips against hers. His last words, after all this time, were still a mystery to her. _What did he want me to forgive him for?_ She sighed, wondering what time it was. _Still dark_. Sinking back into the pillow, Lady Abigail cried herself back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, what's going on? I'm actually updating! So sorry it's takenthis long. My other fandom consumed me for a while (Harry Potter). Anyhoo, I'm trying to get back into a groove here. :-) I'll try to update again soon.

In the meantime, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 14

Fitzwilliam awoke with the sun the next morning and quietly situated himself in his cousin's library. He skimmed the volumes of books which adorned the walls, studying each title, trying to find one that interested him. He and Darcy seemed to have different tastes in literature. Finally settling on one, he sat in one of the large leather chairs and started to read. The colonel had great difficulty concentrating on the text. His mind was on the previous evening. The picture of Lady Abigail looking so pale and scared stayed in his mind. It pained him to see her in such a state. He tried once more to read.

After a few moments the doors to the library opened and Darcy entered. "Up so early, Fitzwilliam?"

"I was restless and couldn't sleep, so I came down here," replied the colonel.

"Something on your mind?"

Fitzwilliam sighed. "Perhaps."

Darcy sat in the chair next to his cousin. He knew this had something to do with Lady Abigail. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm worried for her. Did you see her face last evening? Something is certainly wrong." The colonel got up and was now pacing about the library, clearly bothered.

"Fitzwilliam, it was only a headache," Darcy tried to assure him.

"No!" snapped Fitzwilliam. "There is more to it. Something deeper. I can feel it."

"How? You barely know her. She's my sister and I barely know her."

"I don't know, Darcy. I feel a connection to her somehow. Every rational part of me says that thinking about her in such a manner is wrong, but the irrational part of me is winning. I feel like I've known her all my life. Maybe she is the woman of my dreams, finally manifesting herself in reality."

Darcy felt truly sorry for his cousin. He wished that Fitzwilliam would find true love as he had with Elizabeth. His cousin's timing could not have been worse. Lady Abigail lost a husband, whom she was very much in love with, just about a year prior. If anything happened to Elizabeth he would mourn her to his grave.

"Darcy, if you need me I will be in your mother's gallery. My aunt was such a talented artist. I need some time alone to think."

Darcy nodded and the colonel left the room, clearly confused and in despair. As he was leaving, Georgiana entered. Fitzwilliam simply nodded in acknowledgment and continued walking. She could see his agitation. Darcy rose to greet his sister with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Georgiana."

"Good morning, William," she replied. "What is wrong with our cousin?"

Her brother told her of Lady Abigail's sudden behavior last night and how worried Fitzwilliam was for her. Georgiana suspected some sort of attachment on the colonel's side, but was not sure about her sister.

"All my life I've wondered what it was like to have a sister and now I have one," said she, adding, "And yet another soon."

Georgiana was so happy when her brother told her about his engagement. She knew it would all come out right in the end. She was eager to express her happiness to Elizabeth.

"Georgiana, I think I will call on Lady Abigail after breakfast. I want to see how she is doing and also I would like to get to know my sister," said Darcy. "Would it be alright with you if I went alone?"

"Of course, William. I had my time alone with our sister, now you deserve yours. She is very eager to learn about our parents."

* * *

Breakfast at the Darcy townhouse that morning was unusually quiet, except for the Bingley sisters. Darcy and Bingley were thinking of their loves and what their lives were like before their respective mates entered them. Georgiana was closely observing her cousin, who had said next to nothing the entire meal. Mr. Hurst was his ordinary self. Commenting only on the fact that his muffin was burnt more than his liking. Caroline, as always, was attentive to Darcy, trying to pull him into the conversation. Her frustration quickly began to show. She desperately wanted to know what went on the night of the Hampton ball. Darcy and Elizabeth were out on the patio, alone, and Caroline did not like that one bit. 

Contented that he had stayed as long as he needed and as long as could bare, Darcy excused himself and prepared to visit Lady Abigail. Caroline asked his sister where he was headed.

"I believe he is going to visit with our sister, Lady Abigail, " said Georgiana, faking a smile.

"It was such a surprise to learn that Lady Abigail was your sister," commented Caroline, with Mrs. Hurst nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I am very excited to have a sister now. I always wanted one."

"Well, you know dear Georgiana, that Louisa and I have come to think of you as our sister." _And if I have my way, **I** will be your sister._ "Where has the countess been all these years?" asked Miss Bingley.

"She just recently discovered the news herself, " Georgiana replied.

"Oh did she?" It was obvious that Caroline didn't trust Lady Abigail's claims as much as Darcy or his sister. Sister or not, this woman was in her way of getting the man she wanted and being in Caroline Bingley's way was never a pleasant experience.

* * *

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Mr. Darcy?" asked Lady Abigail as she sat opposite her sibling. 

"No, thank you, and please call me William."

"Of course, William, and you will, of course, address me by my Christian name or some other pet name that elder brothers tend to use," Abigail said with a smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was soon broken by the scampering of little feet towards them. Margaret ran into the room and collided with Darcy, hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Darcy!" she shouted with delight.

"Margaret, how many times have I told you not to run indoors!" her mother scolded.

"No, it's alright. Hello Margaret, how are you today?" said Darcy, smiling.

The young girl blushed slightly and smiled in return. "I'm fine, thank you." Suddenly overwhelmed with shyness, Margaret settled down to play with her doll, Annie.

"I hope you are feeling better this morning," Darcy asked, referring to the previous night.

"Why yes, thank you. I apologize again for cutting the evening short. I know you would have liked to have spent more time with Miss Bennet." She shot him a smile.

"Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Lady Abigail asked in a mocking voice.

"Miss Bennet and I are engaged, but I have not spoken to her father yet, so don't release this information."

The countess laughed at her brother. "I already knew. I could see it last night. It's quite obvious, but your secret is safe with me."

Silence, again, fell between them. Neither quite knew where to begin. Darcy's voice broke the quietness.

"I should send letters to my, our, relations telling them the news of our reunion."

"Pray, who are these relations?" she asked, wondering if she was at all already acquainted with them.

"Well, there is our aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and Colonel Fitzwilliam's parents. His father is the Earl of Matlock."

Lady Abigail sat thoughtfully digesting the names. She had heard of Lady Catherine, mostly from the woman she had thought of as her mother. They were most definitely not the best of friends. As for the colonel's parents, she could not recall ever hearing of them. However she was quite eager to meet her newfound relations. Darcy remained for an hour, telling her of their parents and what they were like. He informed her, before taking his leave, that he would write the aforementioned letters that very day.

* * *

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of a most unexpected and shocking discovery. The baby girl that we thought lost some 22 years ago is actually alive and well. She was kidnapped by the midwife and sold to another wealthy couple. Her name is Lady Abigail de Witt, a dowager countess. The man she knew as her father, while on his deathbed, told her of this secret. Lady Abigail also spoke to the midwife, who confessed to the whole thing. She is quite anxious to become acquainted with the rest of our family. Georgiana is very fond of her and we both have welcomed her with open arms, as we hope you will do the same._

_Yours,_

_Darcy_

He seemed satisfied with the contents of the letter. It was a bit less civil than the one he wrote to the Fitzwilliams. As soon as the letters were sealed, he instructed his man to have them sent out immediately. One can only dream of how Lady Catherine will react, he thought. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in."

Georgiana entered the study. "How was your visit with our sister?" she asked.

"It went very well. It seems that our aunt, Lady Catherine and Lady Abigail's so called mother were not the best of friends. I wonder what happened between them."

"Well, from what Abigail has told me about Lady Kellington, I cannot blame our aunt for not liking her. Such an evil woman to have taken someone else's child."

"You're right, Georgiana," Darcy said. "But I am curious. I just sent out letters to Lady Catherine and to Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam. They should arrive within a day or two."

"I know our aunt and uncle will be pleased to know that they have another niece, but how do you think Aunt Catherine will take the news?" she asked shyly.

"I know not. She has a great deal of pride where family is concerned. I don't think she will welcome in a stranger."

Georgiana changed the subject. "I am going to the Gardiners for tea this afternoon. Is there any message you would like me to give Lizzy?" she teased.

Darcy thought for a moment about what missive to send with his sister. "Tell her that I am always thinking of her or something like that. But don't make it seem inappropriate in any way." His sister rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, beware, if you ask Bingley if he has a message for Miss Bennet, no doubt he will give a whole book full of them and probably make you late."

Georgiana giggled to herself. "Will I act this silly when I am in love?"

"Oh far worse, my sister, far worse."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so sorry for long long wait, but I've been quite busy with RL stuff. I thank you for your patience and continued interest. Hope you like this chapter. :-)

Thanks for reading,  
April :-)

* * *

Chapter 15

The day began just like any other day at Rosings Park. Lady Catherine, her daughter, and Mrs. Jenkinson sat in the breakfast room. Mr. Collins had just arrived as usual and was complimenting Anne on how well she looked. It all seemed to be as it always was. But it all changed when the morning post was brought to Lady Catherine.

She mindlessly sifted through the letters, just reading whom they were from. She meant to read them at a later time, but one in particular caught her attention.

"Oh, my dear nephew, Darcy, has sent a letter! How thoughtful. I am sure he misses Rosings a great deal. He is quite fond of it, you know." She glanced at her daughter.

"Of course, your ladyship," chimed Mr. Collins.

Lady Catherine quickly opened the letter fully expecting it to say that Darcy was on his way to see her, but as she began reading it, her hopes were dashed. Her face betrayed nothing as she drank in the contents. "WHAT!" she exclaimed, no longer able to contain herself. Everyone present in the room jumped. Mr. Collins opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Lady Catherine continued to rant. "Impossible! How dare she presume to be…" Lady Catherine rose and paced about the room. "And they believe her…this is intolerable!"

"Your Ladyship, please calm yourself," begged Mr. Collins.

"What is the matter, Mother?" asked Anne, genuinely concerned. She had never before seen her mother act in such a way.

"Your cousins have been tricked by a cunning little fox!" Everyone stared, puzzled at her words. She went on. "A woman. A countess has the audacity to presume that she is the lost daughter of my poor sister and brother-in-law. She claims that the midwife stole her away after pronouncing her dead at birth, then sold her to another couple. How incredulous! And your cousins believe her. No doubt she has some ulterior motives for making such a claim." Lady Catherine shook her fist with defiance. "Come Anne, we are going to London to set Darcy straight and to confront this Lady Abigail de Witt." She left the room in a rush to make the necessary arrangements, leaving the group completely speechless.

* * *

"Would you like something to eat, Lizzy?" Georgiana asked, motioning to the array of treats laid out upon the tray. 

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth answered, eyeing a delicious looking tart.

"Thank you for coming. We never seem to be alone together."

"That is true. I do apologize again for running out on our last meeting. It could not be helped though."

"Pray, why did you leave?" she asked, reluctantly.

Elizabeth remembered that day in Darcy's study and the poem she found. Her face blushed as she remembered the words, now that she knew they were written with her in mind. "I'm afraid I must confess something, Georgiana. When I arrived here and you were gone, I waited in the music room like you instructed, but I began to get restless. So I took a little tour of the house and ended up in your brother's study. Well, curiosity got the best of me and I noticed a book of poems on his desk. There was a piece of paper tucked inside and I could not resist reading it." Elizabeth looked truly ashamed for intruding on his privacy.

"I'm sorry that I took so long. I did not mean to make you wait," Georgiana pleaded. "But as for reading papers on my brother's desk, I must confess that curiosity has gotten the best of me many times." She paused for a moment. "What did it say?"

Elizabeth blushed again. "It was a poem written by Mr. Darcy. A beautiful love poem. Apparently written about me, but at the time I was not sure. I was not sure of anything; my feelings, his feelings. I also thought he was engaged to Lady Abigail."

"Engaged! Oh, I'm so sorry you thought that. How awful that must have been."

"Yes it was, but all is well now," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm so glad that we are to be sisters. I could never have endured Miss Bingley as a sister. She is so rude and mean to everyone."

"Everyone beneath her you mean," added Elizabeth. "Speaking of Miss Bingley, how do think she will take the news that she has lost Mr. Darcy to the likes of Miss Eliza Bennet?"

Georgiana could not keep from laughing. "I cannot wait to see her face when she hears of it."

By now both ladies were so overwhelmed with laughter that they did not see nor hear the woman herself enter the room. She had just returned from visiting her friend and was drawn by the sounds of laughter coming from the room.

"Pray, what is it that you find so humorous?" Caroline asked.

Seeing the object of their amusement standing before them, looking so perplexed just added to the fun. Both were laughing so hard, they could not get any words out. Caroline was getting more vexed every second. She hated being left out, but seeing that she was going to get no answer from the two, she turned and stormed out. After a few moments Georgiana and Elizabeth calmed down a bit. Tears were running down Lizzy's face.

"I wonder if she knew we were laughing at her," wondered Georgiana.

"She looked so upset when we didn't say anything. Poor Miss Bingley."

"Yes, poor Miss Bingley."

Georgiana took one look at Elizabeth and again the pair of them erupted into laughter. They were heard throughout the Darcy town house. It took the women another ten minutes to fully recuperate themselves. After they had talked for nearly an hour, Elizabeth realized she had better return to Gracechurch Street. Georgiana was just about to show her out when the doors to the music room flew open. Lady Catherine de Bourgh made such an ominous presence in the doorway that both Georgiana and Elizabeth gasped at the sight of her. Instinctively they curtsied. Lady Catherine had wasted no time in getting to London. She pushed her driver and the poor horses to their limits.

"Aunt Catherine," Georgiana began to say.

Lady Catherine ignored her niece and focused on Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet," she said in a looming tone. "I was not aware that you too, were staying here in town with Darcy."

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable under the glare of Lady Catherine, but showed no outward sign. No, she would not give her that satisfaction. "I am staying with my aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street."

"I see," she muttered before turning her attention to Georgiana. "Where is your brother?"

"He is out with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley. They should be back soon," she replied quietly.

"The dear Colonel is in town, you say. Good. So much the better." Lady Catherine looked again to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, I must ask you to please leave. My motives for coming here only pertain to members of _my_ family."

"Of course, your ladyship, I was leaving anyway." _If you only knew that I am almost a member of **your **family._

"Allow me to escort you out, Miss Bennet," Georgiana said. She did not want to be alone with an aunt who had always scared the wits out of her.

Georgiana and Elizabeth curtsied and left the room as fast as they could. Once out of earshot of the music room, they slowed and relaxed a bit.

"Were you expecting her?" asked Lizzy.

"No, but I believe I know why she's here," said Georgiana. "Two days ago my brother sent her a letter telling her about Lady Abigail. Judging from her appearance here, I do not think she took the news well."

"I hope Mr. Darcy and the others return soon. I would not wish you to be alone with Lady Catherine. Especially when she's angered."

As if her hope had been heard, Darcy and the other gentlemen entered the house just as Georgiana and Elizabeth were upon the front door. Brief exchanges of hellos were given before Georgiana broke the news. "Aunt Catherine is in the music room. She does not look pleased. She wants to speak to us and Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Darcy's look was enough to send Bingley to the library and out of Lady Catherine's way. He had heard enough stories about the lady to know not to cross her. Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam left leaving Darcy to escort Elizabeth to his carriage, which he insisted upon. She smiled gratefully at her fiancé. Darcy had waited two days to see that smile. "Bingley and I will be at the Gardiner's house this evening for dinner and cards. We met your uncle while we were out and he invited Fitzwilliam, Bingley and myself to dinner, but Fitzwilliam had other plans."

"I shall count the minutes until we meet again," she said softly.

"Until this evening, Miss Bennet." With that, he called to the driver to proceed.

"Where is Darcy?" Lady Catherine demanded to know.

The man himself walked in just as Colonel Fitzwilliam was about to make some excuse for his tardiness. Darcy showed no fear as he slowly walked towards a chair next to the Colonel. Georgiana, on the other hand, looked positively frightened, even more so than usual when in Lady Catherine's company.

"Good day, Lady Catherine," said Darcy, mockingly as he took a seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted, shaking a paper in her hand. It was undoubtedly the letter Darcy had sent her. "How can you support such a notion?" she continued. "What do you know of this woman? How can you trust her claims?" Her scowl challenged Darcy to answer. Colonel Fitzwilliam jumped in, instead, to defend Lady Abigail.

"Aunt, Lady Abigail has no reason to lie. She cannot mean to gain wealth and connections; she has enough of those. She has more titles and lands than even you." Lady Catherine was appalled at the last statement. Fitzwilliam had never spoken so many words to his aunt in all his life. "All you have to do is look at her and you can see she is the very image of Aunt Anne. It is uncanny."

"I am surprised, Fitzwilliam. I had thought you would have more sense than this. I had hoped you would be able straighten your cousins out, but I can see that this Lady Abigail has gotten to you as well. And I suppose you agree with your cousin, Miss Georgiana."

The young lady nodded the affirmative, unable to find the courage to speak. Darcy grew more tired of this by the second. He finally had the opportunity to speak."What do you intend to do?" he asked. "Are you going to interrogate her until she cracks and admits that this was all a lie?"

"If that is what it will take. Where is she staying? Bring her before me and I will judge her myself."

"Very well, I'll send one of the servants to get her," Darcy resolved.

"No," Colonel Fitzwilliam said quickly. "I will go."

He bowed and left the room so fast that no one had time to object.

* * *

A/N:I just re-posted this chapter.Thanks to _slam a revolving door_for catching the 2 n's in Georgiana's name. I was in a rush and missed that in the editing. Still don't know why all those years ago I put 2 n's in her name. 

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fitzwilliam jumped into his carriage and shouted the directions to the driver. He had no idea what to say to Lady Abigail when he reached the inn. He was furious at his aunt for coming and raising such a fuss. _I should have known she would not sit idly by and accept this. Oh no! She has to be difficult and make everyone's lives miserable. _He stared out of the carriage window at the scenes flying by him. _I do hope Lady Abigail will be able to hold her own against Aunt Catherine. _

Once he arrived at the inn, he ran upstairs, hoping that she was not out. He rang the bell and one of the maids answered. "Is Lady Abigail in?"

"Yes sir. I'll tell her you're here."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Lady Abigail came to meet him at the door. She smiled warmly at him and the Colonel nearly forgot why he was there.

"I do apologize for arriving so unannounced, but it could not be helped. I must beg you to return with me to Darcy's house. Lady Catherine, our aunt, has just arrived and is demanding to see you. I am afraid she does not believe that you are Darcy's sister."

"Of course I will come with you, but I must bring Margaret. I gave Miss Cybill the afternoon off and there is no one to watch her."

"I understand, m'lady. I must warn you about our aunt. She will attempt to break you down and conquer you. When she believes she is in the right, one can almost never convince her otherwise."

Lady Abigail nodded in understanding and went to fetch her daughter, who was napping in the other room. The countess carried her daughter towards Fitzwilliam. The tired little girl immediately sprang awake at the sight of the colonel. She leaped from her mother's arms to Fitzwilliam. They laughed together as he swung her around. Lady Abigail smiled sweetly at the sight. "Shall we be off, then?" she said.

The carriage ride back to Darcy's townhouse was quiet except for the chattering of the young girl. The colonel listened intently to the stories Margaret was coming up with. Lady Abigail seemed distant and lost in thought. She was a little nervous about facing off with Lady Catherine. She could recall her mother's words concerning that lady. '_That woman makes my blood boil! And to think we were the best of friends. This all started because of Henry de Bourgh!' _Lady Abigail had always wondered what happened between them. A few moments later they were outside the townhouse. Colonel Fitzwilliam helped both ladies out of the carriage and showed them inside.

"Would you be so kind as to take this little lady to the library," Fitzwilliam said to the maid who was in the hall. "I believe you'll find Mr. Bingley there. I'm sure he would not object to such lively company."

"Yes, sir," she said, as she offered her hand to the little girl.

"But I want to go with you, Mama," Margaret protested.

"I know you do," said the Colonel, bending down to her height, "but there is a mean lady in that room and I don't think you want to meet her."

"A mean lady? Is she the lady in orange that was here before?"

"No, little one," answered her mother, trying desperately to stifle a laugh.

"That's another mean lady. This one's a mean _old_ lady," Fitzwilliam said with a grin.

Margaret allowed the maid to hold her hand and escort her to the library. She gave her mother and the colonel a little wave before she disappeared behind a corner. Fitzwilliam looked to Lady Abigail. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose as ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

The pair walked slowly to the music room. They could hear Lady Catherine's voice as they stood outside the door. She was mentioning Miss Elizabeth Bennet's name quite a few times. The colonel took a deep breath before he slowly opened the doors. Darcy and his sister stood. Lady Catherine did as well, but not as eagerly. Fitzwilliam entered and was followed by Lady Abigail, whose head was held high. The colonel made the introduction, "Aunt, may I present Lady Abigail de Witt," then turning to the countess, "Lady Abigail, this is Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Lady Catherine," said Lady Abigail as she curtsied.

"As am I, Lady Abigail," she retorted coldly.

Lady Catherine inspected her closely and made no attempt to hide her displeasure. The room was silent for a time. No one knew how to begin or what to say. Lady Catherine broke the stillness by coming right out and accusing Lady Abigail. "How can you dare to make such a declaration as such that you are the lost daughter of my sister?" the lady said.

"I made such a declaration because I believe it to be true. The man whom I was raised to believe as my father made the confession to me as he was dying. Why, pray tell me, would a dying man wish to lie about something of this importance to a woman he loved as his daughter? What would that accomplish?" Lady Abigail said in answer.

"Your mother was Lady Francis Kellington, was she not?"

"She was the woman I _thought_ was my mother, yes," corrected the countess.

Lady Catherine paid no heed to her correction and dismissed it. "I knew Lady Francis. We were great friends at one time, so I knew her quite well. I knew that she was conniving and spiteful. We had been quarreling for many years before her death. I think she put you up to this. She still tries to get at me from her grave. Your father was always just a pawn in her games. No doubt his confession on his deathbed was a rouse planned by Lady Francis. He had not the backbone to stand up to her."

Lady Abigail tried desperately to keep a look of composure on her face, but she was losing that battle. The words Lady Catherine just spoke were burning in her ears. She could feel her face reddening with anger. Darcy was angered at his aunt's comments, as well as, Fitzwilliam. His first impulse was to turn her out of his home and onto the street. After carefully choosing her words, Lady Abigail spoke.

"Lady Catherine," she began, in an even tone, "my father was a good and kind man. He raised me well and has taught me a great deal. I will not deny the fact that Lady Francis was controlling and that he never did anything to speak against her. That was only because of his gentle nature. It was not in his character to confront, in fact, he avoided it as much as he could."

"That was a weakness in his character," hissed Lady Catherine.

"I must wholly disagree. That part of him taught me to look for the goodness in everyone and to avoid meaningless arguments. He taught me there were other paths besides confrontation. His lessons have kept me from making enemies, until now."

"So you think me an enemy?"

"You do not trust me, nor do you believe my claims. You attacked me the first chance you got. I think I can safely say that we are enemies. I wish it were not so, but that is how things appear to be."

"Your mother and I were enemies. So it seems she has given me her successor," Lady Catherine looked to Darcy. "You see, Darcy? She is to take the place of her mother in vexing me. Lady Francis always had to have the last word, but not this time. I will expose you as the fraud you are and make you the laughing stock of court! Mark my words."

Lady Catherine rose and with an air of superiority, glided to the doors. "There is no need to show me out. I know the way." She opened the doors and was gone in a sweep. Her voice was heard down the hall seconds after she left, reprimanding a poor servant, before finally fading off into the distance. Georgiana let out a sigh of relief now that Lady Catherine was gone.

"How dare she say such things!" Colonel Fitzwilliam shouted.

"She means it, you know," Darcy said. "She will stop at absolutely nothing to prove her point."

The two gentlemen continued the discussion under the watchful eye of Georgiana. Fitzwilliam was clearly the most agitated. He was circling the room, as opposed to Darcy, who remained in his chair. She also noticed her sister, who had not opened her mouth since Lady Catherine's departure. Lady Abigail stared blankly at the ground, her face more pale than before.

"Abigail," Georgianna whispered, "are you alright?"

The countess, who almost didn't hear her, looked up at her sister in surprise. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Georgiana. A little rattled I suppose," she finally answered.

The men stopped talking and focused their attention on Lady Abigail.

"I apologize for Lady Catherine's behavior. I did not expect this much opposition from her," Darcy offered.

"Do not trouble yourself, brother. I should be getting home. The events of today have left me with a small headache."

"Yes, of course."

Fitzwilliam stepped forward and offered his arm. "I will be more than happy to escort you back."

"Thank you," Lady Abigail whispered.

"Let us go get your daughter."

Darcy and Georgiana followed them to the library. The scene they happened upon gave them all a much-needed smile. Bingley was in the middle of the room, on his hands and knees, and whinnying like a horse. Margaret sat sidesaddle on his back. Books encircled them to make an arena. Bingley pranced around the "arena" with head held high and imitating a horse's high-step. The four spectators could not for their lives keep from laughing.

Bingley reddened as he looked up from the ground. Margaret simply laughed with them and shouted, "Like my pony, Uncle Darcy?"

"Yes, very much. A fine steed if I do say so myself, eh Fitzwilliam?"

"I agree, Darcy."

"Margaret, get off Mr. Bingley," said her mother after she stopped laughing.

Bingley got up immediately and brushed off his pants. He shot Darcy a look that seemed to say, "Do be serious". Darcy still chuckled softly. _Oh, Miss Bennet would have loved to have seen this._

"Come little one, we're going now," Lady Abigail said as she reached for the little girl's hand. "Thank you for watching her, Mr. Bingley." Before Margaret followed her mother she turned and faced her "pony".

"Thank you for playing with me, Mister Bing-ee."

"You're very welcome, Miss Margaret."

After Fitzwilliam had left to escort them home, Bingley, who apologized to his friend for taking so many books down, had the dubious task of replacing those said books back on the shelves.

"Oh and Bingley, make sure they are in the same order in which you found them," Darcy said with a sly grin.

Brother and sister walked arm in arm back to the music room. Georgiana was curious as to what Darcy intended to do about Lady Catherine.

"Well, dearest, I do have something in mind that might put her doubts to rest."

"Really? What is it?" she curiously asked.

"Let me think more on it, then I will tell you."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews thus far. I apologize for my sporadic posting.

Chapter 17

Lady Abigail lay upon her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her headache seemed to worsen after she got back from Darcy's. She was glad when Miss Cybill, who had been visiting a sick brother, returned and took care of Margaret while she rested in her room. Things were not progressing the way she had hoped they would. With Lady Catherine at the ready to discredit and disgrace her and the man who killed her husband watching her every move, Abigail felt completely helpless. That man was definitely the greater of the two worries. _I need to get Margaret away from here._ She knew not how though.

With a heavy sigh, she rose from the bed and walked to the window. It was just beginning to get dark. She promised her daughter she would be well enough to eat dinner with her. Abigail watched each carriage that rolled by intently, as if the answer to her problems would simply roll by atop one. After many minutes of contemplation, one idea did. She silently prayed that it would work before checking her appearance and venturing out to find her daughter.

* * *

Dinner had just completed at the Gardiner house and as the ladies plus the children walked to the drawing room, Mrs. Gardiner linked arms with Elizabeth. 

"I see Mr. Darcy is being quite attentive to you, Lizzy," her aunt whispered.

"Is he? I hardly noticed," Elizabeth laughed, arching her brow as she always does.

"I think you're hiding something, my dear. Let me guess, you and Mr. Darcy are secretly engaged," Mrs. Gardiner jested.

Elizabeth joined in her aunt's laughter then whispered, "Actually we are."

"What did you say?" her aunt scarcely believed her ears. "You are? Why that's wonderful, Lizzy!"

"He has not spoken to Papa yet, so do not breathe a word to anyone."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded her understanding as Elizabeth informed her that Bingley and Darcy were to accompany them back to Hertfordshire in a few days time. After the ladies had finished setting up a card table and a few refreshments the gentlemen joined them, all three in high spirits. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy as he laughed along with her uncle. She was glad to see him so at ease with these relations. She hoped that in time he would act this way among her Longbourne ones. Her breath shortened when he looked over at her. Darcy excused himself from Mr. Gardiner and made his way to Elizabeth who was sitting with her aunt and little Marie. A bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fit on the couch next to Lizzy, he opted for the chair closest to her. As soon as he was seated, Marie jumped up and brought him her doll.

"My dolly is sick," she told him with frown. "Will you give her a kiss, so she can get better?"

Darcy smiled at the child. "Of course, I will." He picked the doll up and kissed it on the forehead.

"Thank you. I know she'll get better now," she said now smiling.

"You know, I have a niece who is just about your age. Would you like to play with her sometime?"

Marie relished the thought of having another playmate. "Oh yes."

Darcy looked up from the girl and met eyes with Elizabeth. All the love she had for him shown perfectly in her countenance. A sweet smile formed on his lips. Elizabeth knew that she had to be the luckiest woman in the world to have such a man in love with her.

* * *

Lady Abigail sat at a desk with a letter in her hand. Margaret was asleep already and Miss Cybill had retired early to her room. The letter she held came during dinner. It had no name or direction on it. The seal resembled a skull and crossbones, which led her to suspect who it was from. She broke the seal and opened it. 

_Lady Abigail,_

_I am sure you must be wondering who sent you this. But since you are a smart woman I know you've figured it out already. There is something we need to discuss. Meet me tomorrow at eleven o'clock at the side entrance of your inn. I will be waiting there with a carriage. It is important that you be on time. Bring no one. Tell not a soul of this. I look forward to seeing you, m'lady._

_Yours etc. _

She cringed at the thought of spending time with this man, but she saw no alternative. This would also be the perfect opportunity to execute her plan. Abigail wished she had more time to arrange the details, but she must act now. She tucked the letter into one of the drawers and went to her daughter's room. As quietly as she could, Abigail began packing Margaret's things. Half an hour later she was just about finished when a voice behind her spoke.

"What are you doing, Mama?"

Lady Abigail walked over to the bed and sat down. "Little one, you're going home tomorrow."

"But why?"

Abigail reached over and pulled her daughter into her lap, holding her tightly. "I need you to go with Miss Cybill back to our house. You can't stay here anymore."

Margaret began to cry, "Why can't I?"

"Little one, do you remember the stories about dragons and sorcerers that Papa used to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, think of this as one of those adventures. There is an evil sorcerer trying to hurt a queen and her daughter, the princess. Now, the queen needs to find a way to defeat the sorcerer, but she needs time. The queen loves her daughter so much that she sends her back to their enchanted castle to keep her safe. In the meantime, the queen finds a way to defeat the sorcerer and returns to the castle unharmed. So you see, my little princess you have to go where it is safe."

"There's a sorcerer trying to get us?"

"No, not really. Just a mean man. Now do you understand?"

"I think so, Mama."

"Don't tell anyone either," Abigail lowered her voice to a whisper. "See no one knows that we really are a queen and princess."

"Okay," Margaret whispered back.

"There's one more thing. I won't be here to see you off, so you have to be a brave princess. Miss Cybill will be with you."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be here in the morning to say goodbye, but I'll be leaving right before you do. I need to find a way to defeat him, remember."

The little girl nodded, hugging her mother. Lady Abigail prayed that all would go according to plan. In the distant reaches of her mind, she thought she heard her husband's voice telling her not to worry. She stayed until Margaret was back asleep and after finishing up the trunks, went to her own chambers. Sleep found her at last, but only after an hour of tossing and turning.

The sound of a bird singing near her window awoke the countess. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. It seemed like only minutes ago she had just fallen asleep. Eager to get the day over with she dressed quickly and left the room. She found Miss Cybill sewing in the parlor. Upon seeing her mistress, the woman offered a greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Cybill, you are up early," Lady Abigail said as she sat across from her.

"I wanted to get some things done, before Miss Margaret woke up."

"I'm glad that I found you here. I must ask you a great favor."

Cybill put down her material and listened closely to what Lady Abigail was about to say.

"I want you to take Margaret back home."

"Will you be coming with us, m'lady?"

"No, I need to remain here in town. The problem is that you need to leave today, just after eleven. I am sorry I could not give you more notice, but it is imperative that you get Margaret home and leave at that time. No earlier. No later."

"So soon?" she said before realizing it. Her face lost a little color for questioning her mistress' orders. "I can be ready, m'lady. I didn't bring a lot of belongings." Cybill appeared to understand, but Abigail could see the confusion written on her face.

"I would prefer that you do not ask me any questions at this time, but rest assured that I will tell you the reasons for all this when the time is right. I will send a letter to Mrs. Gibson telling her to expect your arrival."

"Yes, ma'am."

The countess relayed the rest of her orders to Miss Cybill, telling her the exact time to leave and to get as much distance as they could. Lady Abigail got up to finish arranging the details of the carriage and time. Before leaving she looked back at Cybill.

"Miss Cybill, I will not be here when you leave. Please take good care of my daughter."

The young governess looked puzzled as she watched the countess leave. The look on Lady Abigail's face as well as the tone of her voice frightened Cybill. It was as if Lady Abigail was never going to see them again.

Lady Abigail had seen to all the particulars. She left nothing undone. As she headed out of the inn, she remembered the look on her daughter's face only minutes before. Not a tear in her eyes, Margaret had the face of bravery as she said her goodbyes to her mother. Lady Abigail now wore that same face as she slowly walked around the inn. She would not have sent Margaret away at any other time. That man could be anywhere watching. But now she knew exactly where he would be and Abigail would not have to worry about him seeing Margaret. She saw a coach near the side door. A man stood with one hand on the coach door and the other holding an ornate cane. Inhaling a deep breath she approached the man.

"So good of you to come, Lady Abigail."

"I saw no other choice," she said with no civility.

"May I say that you look quite ravishing this morning." The way his eyes danced over her body made her sick with disgust. "Come, we have much to discuss." He held out his hand to help her into the couch.

_Well, I can't turn back now._ She allowed him to help her in. The man looked around for any watchers before entering himself..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Colonel Fitzwilliam walked briskly down the street, nodding to those he passed. He was in good spirits, considering the problem with Lady Catherine. He was out running various errands around town. Fitzwilliam noticed a woman selling flowers just ahead and decided to have a look at her pick. Seeing a few pink ones, he thought he would buy them for Georgiana, since that was her favorite color. After paying the woman he turned and proceeded on his way. Further down the road he noticed a man exiting a coach. His black clothing and hat made him a mysterious sight. The stranger helped another out of the coach; a woman. Taking a harder look at the face, he realized it was Lady Abigail. She was not herself. Looking almost terrified, she followed the man around to, what appeared to Fitzwilliam, the back of a tavern.

Curious, the Colonel hurried to follow. As he peaked around the corner of the building he noticed the group enter the backdoor. There was a small window, slightly ajar. A pile of crates stood near the window. The colonel hid himself behind them and listened to what was happening inside.

"What is it that you need to discuss with me?" came Lady Abigail's voice.

"I wish you to understand the relationship I had with your husband," the man said.

"What relationship can exist between a murderer and his victim?"

The man was annoyed at her question. "Edward and I were friends for many years - since we were children, in fact. My father worked for his, you see. In my adolescence I discovered that I could accumulate more wealth by stealing it than by trying to earn it any other way. Edward knew of my _business_ and wanted in. He wasn't in it for the money. No, he had plenty already, but he wanted to help me and he loved the adventure in it. Edward used his influence in society and what not to aid us in our craft."

"How do you expect me to believe all this?" she interrupted. "Edward was a kind and decent gentleman. Not a criminal like you!"

"I will show you proof when I am finished, but I want you to hear all that I have to say. When he got himself engaged to you, he started to change. He wanted out. Said he needed to grow up and be a gentleman for you. After you two got married, he still helped out now and then, but he wasn't as involved. It wasn't until you became with child that he severed himself from me. We were in the middle of our biggest heist, but when he didn't pull through, the lot of us were left out to dry."

Lady Abigail could not believe what this man was declaring. "You mean you killed my husband simply because your theft didn't pay off?"

"I didn't want to kill Edward!" he said, slamming his fist on the table. "I only wanted to threaten him into giving me the money he cost us by backing out. We struggled together and when we fell backwards onto the ground, my knife caught him in the chest. That was not what I planned."

"He fell on your knife, eh? I still don't believe a word of it."

The man set a stack of papers in front of her. "Lady Abigail, I think that after going through these you will rephrase that." He rose from his chair. "Until we meet again, m'lady. I will be in touch."

Seconds later he was out the door. The colonel, who was still hiding, watched as the man and his gang walked down the alley and around the corner. He let out a much-needed sigh. While he was listening, Fitzwilliam unknowingly crumbled the flowers as his temper flared. His mind raced with the conversation he had just overheard. Without thinking he emerged from behind the crates and opened the door. Lady Abigail with tears in her eyes started at the creaking of the opening door. Not a word was said as Fitzwilliam quickly moved to her side, placing her small hands in his. He whispered words of comfort to calm her down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you get out of a carriage with that man and was concerned, so I followed you here. I overheard everything."

After bearing all this by herself she was overwhelmed with emotion now that the weight of it was not fully on her shoulders. The colonel embraced her as she cried into his shoulder. She felt a safeness there that she hadn't felt in a long time. Reluctantly he let go and helped her to her feet.

"Come, I will take you back to the inn."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam."

The ride back to the inn was quiet; as Fitzwilliam was not sure what words would be appropriate to utter. After seeing her safely to her suite, he poured her a glass of wine. Lady Abigail, clutching the bundle of papers the man had given her, gladly welcomed it.

"Where's little Margaret?" asked the colonel, noting the silence of the place.

"I sent her back to our house near Dover. She will be safer there."

"What are these papers he gave you?"

"I don't know." Lady Abigail untied the bundle and looked over the papers. "They are letters - written in my husband's hand to a man named Whitley."

Fitzwilliam stood and poured them both another glass of wine. "I don't like you staying here by yourself. You can stay at Darcy's. I know he will not object."

"No, I cannot. I refuse to put any more people in danger. That man needs to think that nothing has changed. I thank you for bringing me home, but I would like to read these letters alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I understand. Please join us for dinner tonight?"

There was no way Lady Abigail could refuse the look on his handsome face. "Yes, I will."

After the colonel left, she sat on the sofa and pulled out the letters. The first one was written a few months before their wedding and the letters continued until just after Margaret was born. She took a sip of wine to ready herself for this glimpse into her husband's hidden past.

* * *

Caroline Bingley stood at the entrance of a lavish townhouse not far from Darcy's. She handed the butler her card and waited for his return. After a few moments she was escorted to the drawing room. She heard loud coughing emanating from within. _That must her sickly creature of a daughter._ Putting on a smile, she entered the room. 

"Good day, Lady Catherine. Thank you for speaking with me."

The older woman smiled. From the few meetings they had she had come to like Miss Bingley. Catherine always thought she reminded her of herself when she was younger. "I have always enjoyed your company, Miss Bingley. Do sit down."

"Your ladyship, I would just like to say that I agree with you about Lady Abigail de Witt. I knew the moment I first met her that she was trouble."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that someone has seen reason. My nephews and niece are too blind to see this."

Caroline flashed her famous grin. "I have come to offer whatever assistance I can provide in exposing Lady Abigail," she paused thoughtfully, "and also to discuss Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I thank you, Miss Bingley. An ally is always a good thing to have, but what about Miss Bennet?"

"I believe she is trying to lure Mr. Darcy into marrying her. She has been spending time with dear Georgiana. No doubt, brainwashing her into thinking she would make a good wife. All she's after is his money. I am sure you know of her youngest sister's infamous elopement to Mr. Wickham."

Lady Catherine's brows twitched as she thought about what Caroline just said. "Yes, I see it now. I did hear about the elopement. Shameful! Darcy would never allow himself to become such a man's brother-in-law."

"But Miss Eliza might find a way to make him forget about duty and what is right."

"Please stay and take tea with me, Miss Bingley. I believe we have much to discuss."

"I believe we do," Caroline said coolly.

* * *

Darcy noticed the strange manner in which Lady Abigail and the colonel acted throughout dinner. Neither said much and when they did it was directed toward the other. He would ask his cousin about it later tonight. Card tables were being set up in the music room so that Georgiana, or anyone else, would be able to entertain the company whilst they played at cards. As soon as everything was in place, Darcy looked around for Fitzwilliam. He was nowhere in the room and neither was Lady Abigail. He whispered to Georgiana that he would be right back and for her to be hostess. Miss Bingley watched as he left. She had paid close attention to Lady Abigail and Darcy. The lady was clearly hiding something. No one else besides Caroline had noticed the Colonel and Lady Abigail sneak out of the room. _I wonder what they're up to. _She smiled to herself. _I'm sure that Lady Catherine would love to know that she's sneaking off with her nephew. _

After dinner, Abigail whispered to Fitzwilliam that they needed to talk. So the colonel suggested they sneak off to the library.

"Did you read the letters?" he asked, once they were safely inside.

"Yes." She paced around the room, agitated. "I had no idea my husband harbored such a secret. I can scarcely believe it."

"So that man was right?" Fitzwilliam sat down, thoughtfully observing Lady Abigail.

"And now he wants revenge, I think. Apparently the heist they were about to pull off when Edward left was quite a hefty one. Can you believe that thievery is what pays some of these men's rent and buys clothes for their families? This Whitley and his men were not happy with Edward. I got the impression from the letters that although they were friends, Whitley was jealous of my husband." Abigail sat down next to the colonel.

"What do you think needs to be done?" he asked.

"I am not sure." The colonel held her hand as a comforting gesture. "I could simply pay him whatever amount he wants," she suggested.

"Then he will never leave you alone. Once he knows he can buy you, the demands for money will not end."

"Yes, you're right, but I don't have that many options."

As Darcy passed the doors to the library he heard muffled voices coming from the other side. He opened the doors, causing Lady Abigail to jump slightly at the noise. Darcy noticed the distress in his sister's eyes and the concern in his cousin's. Fitzwilliam released Abigail's hand after Darcy glanced at him, puzzled by their sudden intimacy.

"I was wondering where the two of you disappeared to," he said finally. "Is everything alright?"

Lady Abigail looked to the colonel as if to remind him not to say anything about Whitley. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Darcy, who was beginning to suspect they knew something he did not.

"We were speaking of Lady Catherine," Fitzwilliam lied.

"Please don't worry yourself about her, Abigail. I have a plan that will surely convince her and everyone else that you are my sister. It's a bit drastic, but I see no other alternative."

The colonel and Lady Abigail sat and listened as Darcy related his idea to them before returning to the music room together.

* * *

Lady Abigail's carriage creaked slowly down the quiet street. It was after midnight when she left Darcy's house. Darcy, Georgiana, Fitzwilliam and herself remained in the music room after everyone else had retired. They enchanted her with stories of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, giving her a small glimpse as to what her real parents were like. The carriage came to a halt in front of the inn and Lady Abigail was helped out. As she made her way up the stairs to her suite, she felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, like something wasn't right. She now wished that she had accepted Colonel Fitzwilliam's offer to escort her back. The hallway leading to her door was darkened at this late hour. Abigail also remembered that she had given her maid the night off to celebrate her birthday, which meant that no one else would be in. _Get off it, Abby! Everything's fine. _She opened the door and walked inside. Abigail could hardly see anything. Out of the darkness a pair of gigantic arms seized her from behind. One of the hands covered her mouth. She struggled with all her might, but could not escape. A light appeared suddenly as someone lit a candle. 

"Good evening, Lady Abigail. Out rather late aren't we?" said Whitley.

Once again she felt panic race up and down her spine. Not since the day her husband was killed had she felt such terror. She was alone in the dark with a murderer and his band of thieves. Whitley stepped closer to her and smelled her hair. Abigail breathed in sharply.

"No colonel to protect you _now_ is there?" he snapped coldly. "And where is your sweet little girl? Did you really think that you could send her away and not have me notice?" He laughed in her face. "You now leave me no choice, Lady."

He nodded to his other henchmen and they moved on Lady Abigail, bounding her hands and feet as well as gagging her mouth. The largest man picked her up and she was carried down to the kitchen of the inn and out the backdoor. The man threw her roughly into the carriage. Whitley sat across from her, smiling his eerie smile. The curtains were drawn over the windows, so she had no idea where they were taking her. Tears materialized in her eyes. Her only thought was of her daughter and whether she would ever see her face again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize profusely for the big gaps between updates. Thank you to everyone who's reading and sticking with this fic. I'm glad you guys like it. I do have one warning about this chapter. It does contain some violence. Not a whole lot, in my opinion, but enough that when I originally posted this many many moons ago on RoP, I had to change it because the admins felt it was inappropriate. The DWG was much more relaxed and I was able to post this over there the way I had meant it. I feel that in the context of the story, the violent parts fit the plot and the character. Please let me know what you think and if need be, I'll tone it down.

Thanks,  
April :-)

Chapter 19

Fitzwilliam was the last to enter the breakfast room the next morning. He tossed and turned for hours until about four o' clock, when sleep finally came. He was worried about Lady Abigail. Even though he'd only known her a short time, Fitzwilliam had to admit that he was beginning to care for her deeply. Darcy approached after they had finished eating to ask his cousin about last night.

"Is there anything troubling Lady Abigail?"

"Just Lady Catherine's plot to ruin her. Why?" answered the colonel.

"I get the feeling that there's something else and you know about it." Darcy pressed.

"Really, Darcy, I have no idea what you're talking of. If someone was spreading lies about you and trying to discredit your character, wouldn't you worry too?"

"I suppose," stammered Darcy, still not convinced.

Fitzwilliam decided to change the subject. "So when do the Miss Bennet's return to Hertfordshire?"

"Tomorrow morning. Bingley and I are accompanying them, as well as the Gardiners. I am sure Bingley wouldn't mind if you came back to Netherfield with us."

"Perhaps in a few days. There are still matters here in town I have to deal with." Fitzwilliam tried his best to put his anxious thoughts to rest.

"Very well."

"Nervous about asking Mr. Bennet for his daughter's hand?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "Of course not. Elizabeth informed me that he will be shocked at her change of opinion of me, but I don't think he would refuse."

"I believe, Darcy, that you are the sort of man that no one would dare refuse anything," laughed his cousin.

The butler interrupted suddenly to tell Darcy of a young lady who was there to see him. The man returned shortly with a young girl with blonde hair and a sweet countenance that appeared distressed by something. Fitzwilliam recognized her, but couldn't figure out from where.

"How can I help you, miss?" asked Darcy.

"I beg your pardon for intruding, but I did not know where else to look. My name is Miss Berkley. I'm Lady Abigail's chambermaid."

"How do you do, Miss Berkley." Darcy motioned to a chair. "Please sit down."

"Umm, Mr. Darcy, I was wondering if Lady Abigail returned to the inn last night. I know she dined here with you."

Fitzwilliam's face immediately twisted in alarm. Darcy noticed his cousin's reaction.

"Yes, she did return home. She left here around midnight. Why?"

The young lady's hands began to tremble and her face became much like the colonel's. "Lady Abigail gave me the night off and when I got to the suite this morning I noticed the door had not been locked. When I opened the door, I noticed a broken vase lying on the floor. I knew something wasn't right, so I went to my mistress' bedchamber and she wasn't there. The bed was not slept in either." Miss Berkley began to tear up. "I just know something awful has happened to her." Grabbing her handkerchief, she dried her face.

Fitzwilliam was welling up with emotions. He knew exactly who was behind this and was kicking himself for not insisting on escorting Lady Abigail even though she refused. Darcy was not sure what to make of this.

"Perhaps she made the bed herself and left before you came home? And the vase might have been knocked over by her as she went out the door or her daughter might have knocked it over," Darcy suggested.

Miss Berkley shook her head. "My mistress never makes her own bed. It was exactly how I left it the previous morning. As for the vase, Lady Abigail would have cleaned it up herself or had one of the inn servants do it. She hates leaving things undone. It could not have been Miss Margaret because she returned home yesterday morning."

"Lady Abigail didn't mention that. I am sure there is nothing to worry about. My sister is probably out shopping or something."

"But there is something to worry about, Darcy!" shouted an angry Fitzwilliam, as he jumped to his feet. Poor Miss Berkley nearly jumped out of her chair in fright and Darcy was taken aback by this outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

"Darcy, Lady Abigail and I haven't been truthful with you."

"That much I suspected."

"The man who killed her husband has been harassing her ever since that night we went to the circus. I don't know what he wants from her and I can't bear to think about the possibilities." The colonel paced the room frantically.

Alarm finally made its way onto Darcy's face. "How do you know all this?"

Fitzwilliam told Darcy of how he followed her and listened in on the meeting with Whitley. Miss Berkley was in hysterics at the thought of her beloved mistress with that horrid man.

"We have to find her Darcy! That man is capable of anything," cried the colonel.

"But where do we look?"

"Everywhere! All over London!"

"Miss Berkley, please calm yourself. We will do our best to locate Lady Abigail. Do you have somewhere you can stay besides the inn?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice. "I can stay with my aunt and uncle."

"Good. Go there and try not let it out that she's missing."

She nodded and left the study. Fitzwilliam gave Darcy a description of Whitley and they decided to separate in order to cover more ground. Darcy was also going to inform the local law enforcement and enlist their help as well. The colonel nearly ran over the butler trying to get out the door, his blood boiling with rage. _If that man lays one finger on her, I will have his head!_

Unbeknownst to both gentlemen, their conversation was overheard. Georgiana heard the colonel shout as she passed the door on her way to the music room. Curious, she listened at the door. Gripped with worry, Georgiana ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark, shabby house Lady Abigail sat on the floor. The room was small and cramped with only a table to keep her company. There was a small window which was so dirty that light barely came through. She had been locked in since last night, with her hands and feet still bound. One of Whitley's men brought her a couple pieces of bread in the morning to eat. Abigail tried desperately not to cry. I will not give him that satisfaction, she told herself. She heard someone at the door. Whitley walked in, looking particularly smug.

"I know this isn't what you're used to, Countess, but you need to get used to it. This is how I live. Edward never knew what it was like, so I intend on making _you_ understand in his place." He seemed to take perverse joy in the situation.

"So, is that what this is all about? You were jealous of him?"

He laughed at her. "Of course not! I wasn't jealous, I was angry! Everything he had should have been mine. Why shouldn't I have had the parties, the clothes, and mothers throwing their daughters at my feet?"

"If you had, perhaps, did something more with your life than devote it to breaking the law, you would have. You could have built your wealth up."

"I am the youngest of three sons. My brothers got all the attention. I never could please my father, so he never would have sent me to a university. Both my brothers are tradesmen and have their own townhouses in London, but do they even stop to think of me. No!" He grabbed Lady Abigail and yanked her to her feet. Savageness gleamed in his eyes. "This goes far beyond Edward's backing out and the job that he cost us. Now, I intend on taking what should have always been mine - including you!"

Whitley pushed her up against the wall, seizing her lips for a kiss. Her hands tied behind her back, Abigail was powerless. Her head squirmed but she couldn't break free. He released her, still breathing hard.

"You'll never have me!" she spat.

"We shall see." He said, storming out the door and locking it behind him.

Abigail fell to the floor. The kiss left her with such a feeling of disgust that she wanted to vomit. _Why is this happening to me? _Unable to hold it in anymore, she sobbed silently in the corner.

* * *

Darcy decided to stop in at the Gardiner's while he was searching that part of town. Mrs. Gardiner greeted him at the door.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley just arrived not ten minutes ago. You gentlemen can't seem to stay away from my nieces," she teased with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded Darcy of Elizabeth's.

"That is quite true, madam."

Darcy followed her to the sitting room where he found Jane and Bingley entertaining some of the Gardiner children and Elizabeth embroidering nearby. She smiled adoringly when she noticed Darcy enter the room. He greeted Jane and Bingley, the latter joked with him, declaring, "I knew you would not be far behind me." Elizabeth saw that Darcy was preoccupied by something when he sat down next to her.

"Is something a matter?" asked she.

"Let us move closer to the window for more privacy," Darcy proposed.

Elizabeth was baffled, but complied nonetheless.

"Lady Abigail has been kidnapped," he said in a low voice.

"What?" she uttered, gasping in disbelief. "Is her daughter missing as well?"

"No, Margaret was sent home yesterday."

"Who could have done it?"

Darcy proceeded to tell her all he knew about Whitley and his connection to Lady Abigail.

"I think I remember seeing the man you're describing at the circus the other night. I saw him watching Lady Abigail. It was only for a few seconds, but the look he gave her made my skin crawl."

"I'm afraid that if she is not found by tomorrow morn then I shall not be able to go with you to Longbourne. At least not until she's found."

"We can postpone until she's recovered," offered Elizabeth.

"No, I don't want everyone to know about her disappearance. I will say I have business that prevents me from leaving tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think not," replied Darcy. "I don't want you going out and trying to find her. Leave it to Colonel Fitzwilliam, the police and myself. The man is dangerous and I could not survive if anything were to happen to you."

Elizabeth nodded, overwhelmed by the depth of his emotions, as well as hers. Eager to continue his search for his sister, Darcy bid goodbye to Bingley and Jane, while Elizabeth escorted him to the door.

"Please be careful, Mr. Darcy. I could not survive if anything were to happen to you either."

He held one of Elizabeth's hands in his. "I promise to be careful." Slowly he brought her hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss upon it. "And you may call me William, if you wish."

"Only if you call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

"Your wish is my command, Elizabeth."

She smiled Darcy's favorite smile and replied, "Until we meet again, William."

* * *

The door to Lady Abigail's room had not opened again until that evening, when Whitley brought her a plate of food for dinner. She didn't look at him as he set the food on the table. Again Whitley pulled her to her feet. She grimaced when he pulled out his knife. He cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet.

"One cannot eat without their hands and I don't think you're a big enough threat to require being tied up any longer."

Determined to prove him wrong she lunged at him, her hands going for his throat. Abigail knew it was pointless and foolish, but she had no control. He easily got hold of her, turned her around and placed his giant dagger to her throat.

"My, my, we are feisty tonight, aren't we?" He sniffed her hair and behind her ear. The feeling of disgust and nausea she felt that morning was returning. "You had better behave, my dear, or something unfortunate might happen to someone you know."

Abigail's mind immediately jumped to her daughter. "Leave Margaret out of this!" she cried.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about your daughter." Whitley released her, went to the doorway, and motioned for one of his men to come in. "I'm talking about this one." One of the henchmen passed a bound and gagged girl to Whitley. She was dressed in servant's clothing and had blonde hair. Abigail thought it was her maid, but when she looked into the girl's eyes a grave realization came over the countess and she nearly fainted.

"Georgiana," she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for reading, as always. For some insane reason, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year and all my creative energy is being sucked up by my attempt to write a 50,000 word novel by the end of the month. Good luck to anyone else who's doing it too.

Chapter 20

Whitley freed Georgiana from the ropes and removed the gag. Shoving her into the room, he said calmly, "As long as you behave, Lady Abigail, nothing will happen to your pretty little maid." He then turned and left.

"How on earth did you find me?" asked Lady Abigail, still trying to compose herself.

"I overheard Colonel Fitzwilliam and our brother talking about your disappearance. I was so worried about you that I wanted to aid in the search. I knew William would not allow it and since he and our cousin were out looking for you already, I snuck out disguised as a maid."

"But how did you know where to look?"

"I decided to search your inn suite for any possible clues as to where you might have been taken. When I reached your door it was slightly open and I saw one of his men going through it already. I waited for him to leave and followed. As you can see, I was caught."

Lady Abigail grabbed Georgiana and hugged her tightly. "Oh, you foolish and clever girl! You're quite the detective."

"Why did that man kidnap you?" asked Georgiana.

"He killed my husband," she answered flatly. Georgiana gasped. "I don't want to get into the particulars right now, but I will tell you another time. He thinks you are my maid and I think it should stay that way. There is no telling what he would do if he found out you're my sister. He probably would try to get money from Mr. Darcy. While we're here your name is Miss Berkley, alright?"

Her sister nodded in understanding.

* * *

Darcy and the Colonel returned to the townhouse right before dinnertime. Darcy was relieved that his houseguests were dining elsewhere for the evening. Fitzwilliam collapsed on the sofa in the drawing room, frustrated and exhausted. Darcy poured himself a brandy after handing one to his cousin.

"Dinner should be ready soon. I think both of us could use some food," said Darcy. He rang for one of the servants, who entered the room promptly afterwards. "Will you please tell my sister to come here and let her know dinner is almost ready?"

The young man's face fell. His cheeks went ashen and his breath became irregular. He was not looking forward to this. "Uh, Mr. Darcy, sir. No one has seen Miss Darcy all day."

"What!?" yelled Darcy. The colonel sprang to his feet at attention, ready for anything. "What do you mean no one has seen her?"

The servant stepped back, afraid that Darcy would attack him for being the bearer of bad news. "She is neither in her chambers, nor anywhere else in the house. If she left, she did not tell anyone where she was going nor was there a note left."

"Leave us," breathed Darcy. The man was more than happy to oblige and left as quickly as possible.

"Whitley's got her too now!" cried Fitzwilliam.

"We don't know that for sure," he said, trying to convince himself to remain calm.

"I'm going back out there," declared the colonel, heading for the door.

Darcy merely nodded and followed suit. "Let's stick together this time. If we do find them, two against his group is better than one of us."

* * *

"I am sure William and Richard will find us. They are quite determined," assured Georgiana. "Especially Colonel Fitzwilliam," she added.

"I just don't want anything to happen to them." _I already lost one man I cared about to him. I don't want to lose another._

Abigail and Georgiana huddled together in the corner for warmth. Georgiana felt comfort in her sister's arms, much the same as she did with her mother. Soon she was asleep, but Lady Abigail didn't want to sleep. She wanted to be ready for anything and she had too much on her mind. Since learning of Edward's double life, she found herself becoming angry with him. She would never stop loving him, but she felt betrayed. Edward's involvement with Whitley was the cause of all her problems now. _If you had just tried to change him instead of encouraging his lawlessness, this would not be happening. _Placing the blame on her late husband seemed to explain why this was happening. As much as her heart hated to blame him, her mind had no problem with it. _Well, Edward you got us into this mess. Now help us by leading Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy here._

* * *

Fitzwilliam led them down the same street that the meeting with Whitley took place hoping to find some sign, or someone who looked familiar. He halted just outside a tavern and suggested to Darcy that they go inside. They approached the bar and ordered two ales. There were two men sitting near them, both excessively inebriated. The larger and meaner looking of the two spoke in loud, slurred tones.

"Ye know my man, Whitley! He's ruthless. I'd not wan' a cross him."

"I haven't seen the likes of him in a while. Best thief I know. What's he been up to?" asked his drinking partner. "You still in his gang, right?

"O' course. Ye know what he did? Got 'imself a countess! Stole 'er in the middle o' the night. Got 'er locked up in some ol' warehouse just a little ways from 'ere."

Darcy and Fitzwilliam exchanged looks of momentary happiness. "We'll wait until he leaves and we'll see where he leads us," whispered Fitzwilliam. Darcy nodded.

About a quarter hour later the men left the tavern. The two gentlemen did the same. Whitley's man and his companion went their separate ways at the end of the street. It was after midnight, so there were not many people out and about. The intoxicated man staggered down the lane, singing to himself. The street became darker and more looming. The alcohol began to take its toll on the man. He stopped suddenly and sat on the ground, propped up against a wall. Fearing that he would pass out before leading them to Whitley, the colonel rushed over to him. He smacked him a few times on the cheek to wake the man up.

"Where can I find Whitley?" Fitzwilliam demanded.

The drunk squinted his eyes trying to make out who was speaking to him. "Arthur? Is that you?"

"Yes, man!" he replied without thinking, "I can't remember which warehouse we're hiding in." Darcy stood back, not knowing what his cousin was up to.

"Again? Tis the last one on this block on the left. Now, let me sleep!" The man slumped over and was snoring as soon as his head touched the ground.

Fitzwilliam stood and motioned to Darcy to move on. "That was brilliant, Fitzwilliam," whispered Darcy. It didn't take them long to reach the warehouse. It was very dark, but they could see a few candles burning inside.

"Darcy," called his cousin quietly, "Go and fetch the police, I'm going to go around back and see what I can find."

"I'm not going to let you go in there alone."

Fitzwilliam seemed annoyed. "Darcy, do not worry yourself. Bring them here as fast as you can. There was a pair of them patrolling near the tavern. Hurry!"

Before Darcy could do any more protesting, the colonel dash away into the shadows. Darcy huffed and took off running back up the street toward the tavern.

Creeping along the walls, Fitzwilliam quietly found his way into the back, where a small, dilapidated house stood. He managed to get to the door where he heard what sounded like loud snoring coming from within. Slowly he turned the handle. It was unlocked, much to his delight. A single candle lit the room. Fitzwilliam noticed doors to two other rooms inside the house. A man slept in a chair by a table. Scraps of food were discarded all over the place. The giant tankard next to the man reeked of rum. As Fitzwilliam crept closer to him, he could smell the rum on the man's breath. Also on the table was a small silver key. Reaching toward the table, the colonel snuffed out the candle, bathing the room in darkness. Reverting to the tactic from earlier, he tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Wake up, man!" he said, lowering his voice to sound different.

The man stirred, muttering, "What, what?"

"I'm 'ere to take your place! Get on with ye!"

The still half asleep man grabbed his tankard and waddled out the door, closing it behind him and muttering to himself.

I can't believe that worked twice tonight,he thought to himself.

Lady Abigail heard voices outside the door. She prayed that it wasn't Whitley paying them a visit.

Snatching up the key, Fitzwilliam headed toward the door on the left. It was already unlocked. He quickly moved to the other door and turned the key. Lady Abigail nudged Georgiana awake when she heard the key being turned. "Someone's coming," she whispered. The door opened slowly and a tall figure walked in. Abigail couldn't see the face in the darkness.

"Abigail?" came a familiar voice.

Before anyone could speak, Georgiana was on her feet and throwing herself into her cousin's arms.

"Richard!" she cried.

"Shhhh, Georgiana. We have to get you out of here before they realize something isn't right."

Abigail didn't know what to say. Fitzwilliam had to force himself from scooping her up and holding her. As quickly and as quietly as he could, the colonel led the ladies out of the old house. Just as they were about to turn the corner at the side of the warehouse, Whitley emerged.

"Going somewhere?" he hissed. His men flanked him.

"Abigail, take Georgiana and get out of here. Darcy should be returning with the police any minute now. Go!" Fitzwilliam cried. Abigail didn't budge.

"Come now, Colonel. Let's settle this like gentlemen, yes?"

"You are no gentleman," returned Fitzwilliam.

Whitley drew a saber. "Shall we see who is better with one of these?" He grabbed another one and held it, handle out, to Fitzwilliam. "What say you?"

"It would be a pleasure," growled the colonel. Fuming with contempt, he took the offered weapon and the duel began. Both were excellent swordsman. Whitley's men cheered for their leader. Abigail and Georgiana watch in horror still rooted to the spot. Abigail couldn't bear to leave Fitzwilliam to these wolves. The fight went on with all the makings of a fair fight, until Whitley signaled to one of his men. Fitzwilliam observed this and watched as his men approached the ladies. Spinning around, Fitzwilliam yelled, "Run, Abigail, run!"

Abigail saw the men rushing toward them and she pushed Georgiana behind her. Suddenly her mind flashed backward in time to that day on the road.

_"Run Abigail! Run!" shouted her husband._ The deja vu struck her deeply. I won't let this happen again,she thought.

Just as the men were on them, the police burst out of the back door of the warehouse taking everyone by surprise. Darcy came through behind them and rushed to his sisters. Desperate to avoid arrest, the men, including Whitley, tried to escape. They were easily captured, as it was hard to get around the crates and barrels that littered the area. As soon as he saw Whitley run, Fitzwilliam dashed after him. Ignoring Darcy's pleads to stop, Abigail ran after them.

To get around easier, Whitley threw down the sword, as did his pursuer. Fitzwilliam caught the back of his shirt as Whitley tried to jump over a wall and threw him to the ground. Punches flew from both ends. Whitley caught the colonel square in the jaw and thought he had the upper hand. Little did he know how well Fitzwilliam could take a hit. Whitley put his guard down just long enough for Fitzwilliam to turn around and hit him so hard that it knocked him out cold. Whitley fell to the ground in a heap. Abigail made it just in time to witness the final blow.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," she whispered.

Without saying anything he embraced her and once again she cried into his jacket. "It's over now," he said.

The police arrested all the men and dragged Whitley's unconscious body away with them. A carriage was waiting outside of the warehouse.

"I have disappointed you," Georgiana sobbed to her brother once inside.

"You could never do that, dearest."

Abigail thanked her brother and cousin for rescuing them. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You are family. There is nothing to repay," replied Darcy.

Overwhelmed by the events of the night the party remained silent the rest of the way home. Lady Abigail gazed at Colonel Fitzwilliam, who sat staring out of the window. When he held her in his arms, she felt very safe and comforted. Despite their short acquaintance she felt like she had known him all her life. Abigail admitted to herself that she was slowly falling for this brave and handsome officer.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Well, I didn't complete NaNoWriMo, but at least I tried. Maybe next year. Anyhoo, to make up for my lagging updates, here are two chapters for you. Thanks for your continued interest. I know some of you have been asking for more Elizabeth, but I'm afraid she's not in this chapter either. She does appear briefly in the next one though. Once again, thanks for reading.

Chapter 21

When the carriage reached Darcy's house they were greeted by the housekeeper, Mrs. Livingston, who was sick with worry.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound, Miss Darcy," she cried when Georgiana entered the house. She ushered her straight up to her room so she could get some sleep. Darcy, Fitzwilliam and Lady Abigail walked silently to the library. Mrs. Livingston returned shortly thereafter with a tray of cheese, crackers, fruit, and some tea. "I thought you would be hungry, sir, since you left without any dinner."

"Thank you," said Darcy, seizing a cracker.

The starving party devoured the trays in practically no time.

"Lady Abigail, you really should get some rest. You look exhausted," commented Fitzwilliam.

"I know, but I am not tired. All of this excitement in one evening."

"Perhaps some wine?" offered Darcy.

"That would be wonderful," she mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, you're tired alright," teased the colonel.

Darcy handed one glass to his cousin and then offered the other to his sister, but her eyes were closed and her head was beginning to droop to one side.

"I told her she was exhausted," smiled Fitzwilliam. "I'll carry her up to her room."

"Fitzwilliam, it is improper," reprimanded Darcy.

His cousin rolled his eyes. "Come now, Darcy. How else are we to get her upstairs? She looks too peaceful to wake."

"Very well, then. I'll follow you up."

Fitzwilliam gently lifted Lady Abigail off the sofa. The colonel's strong arms had no trouble carrying her tall, but petite figure. She moaned slightly and nuzzled her head against his neck. Darcy followed them quietly up the staircase. Once on top, Darcy took the lead and opened the door to the rooms across from Georgiana. A few candles were lit inside and the bed was already prepared. Darcy stood at the doorway and watched his cousin softly carry her to the bed. As he tenderly put her on the bed, she groaned again. The colonel sat for a second admiring the beauty of her sleeping face in the candlelight. Without thinking he touched her cheek with his hand, caressing it. A smile materialized upon her lips and she whispered, "Don't leave me, dearest." In the back of Fitzwilliam's mind he wondered, perhaps hoped, that she was dreaming of him.

Again she whispered, "Don't leave me, Edward."

Something inside his head snapped and he felt incredibly lonely. _Why would she be dreaming of me? Her husband's been dead only a year and you expect her be madly in love with you! When you've just met?_ Shaking his head he blew out the candle next to the bed and left her chamber with Darcy.

Just as the doors closed, Abigail whispered a third time, "Don't leave…Richard."

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Fitzwilliam?" asked Darcy, "You look troubled."

"I'm not sure," came his reply. The two slowly walked down the dark hallway to their own rooms. "Do you believe that a man and a woman can be destined for one another?"

"When I think of Elizabeth and myself I do believe it. Meeting her changed my life. I can see myself with no one but her. Even before we met, no woman had that sort of impact upon me. I truly believe she is my soul's mate." His thoughts drifted to his fiancée and he lost himself to her image.

"I think Lady Abigail is the one I have been waiting for."

Darcy was abruptly brought out of his dreams. "What? How can you? You barely know her!"

"But I feel like I have known her all my life. She is the girl I used to dream about in my youth. Beautiful; tall; intelligent; sophisticated; the list goes on, Darcy. The thought of her in danger sent me into a frenzy. Am I utterly insane to feel this way?"

The men stopped in front of the colonel's room. Darcy let out a sigh and thought for a moment. "You know, Richard, I do not think you are insane, but if you start acting like Bingley, with his puppy dog eyes and silly grins…."

Fitzwilliam smiled, "I know. Thank you, Will, for understanding."

Darcy returned his smile, wishing good night to his cousin whom, for as long as he could remember, he regarded as a brother.

* * *

Lady Abigail sat up and looked around the room. For a brief moment she had no idea where she was and panicked. After realizing she was safe in her brother's home, she searched the unfamiliar room for a clock. Seeing as it was nearly 11 'o clock, Abigail leaped out of bed. She had never slept past eight in her entire life. She was grateful to see that her trunks had been sent up to the room. Her face reddened at the sight of her dirty, wrinkled gown. She rang the bell for a maid and within minutes her own very excited Miss Berkley came storming in.

"Oh Lady Abigail!" she cried, "I'm so glad you're safe. I've been so terribly frightened for you. I have been waiting with Mr. Darcy's maids for you to wake."

Abigail stepped forward and hugged her faithful servant and friend. "I am glad to see you too. Please calm yourself. I believe I owe you my thanks."

"For what, m'lady?"

"Well, I understand that you went to Mr. Darcy when you discovered I was missing. If you hadn't alerted him, who knows where I would be now."

Miss Berkley blushed. "I had to do something. I care a great deal about you and Miss Margaret. And besides, if anything happened to you I would be out of a job."

Both ladies laughed and hugged again. "Well let's put you to work then. I would like a bath drawn please."

"Of course, m'lady."

Fully refreshed and clean, Lady Abigail walked downstairs and it occurred to her that she did not know her way around. Looking this way and that at the bottom of the stairs she hardly noticed the butler creep up behind her.

"I believe you'll find Mr. Darcy in the music room, your ladyship."

She gasped slightly and turned at the sound of his voice. "Thank you," she managed to spit out. The butler left as quickly as he came. _Well, you didn't tell me what direction the music room is!_ She sighed. _How about this door?_ She opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see Colonel Fitzwilliam playing billiards. Attempting to make a difficult shot, he was concentrating too hard to notice her arrival. He struck the ball with force, but missed the intended target. He cursed angrily at himself.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Lady Abigail," the colonel said, surprised. He bowed and smiled, but Abigail thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I apologize for speaking in such an ungentlemanly manner in front of a lady."

"No need. You were not aware that you were in the presence of one." She paused to look at the billiard table, "You angled too far right." Abigail remained in the doorway, not wanting to invade the masculine atmosphere which permeated the room. Truth be told, Lord de Witt taught her the game when they first married. She became quite a proficient, defeating her husband and brother-in-law on more than one occasion. _But the dear colonel doesn't have to know that just yet,_ she thought with a wicked grin.

"Excuse me?" asked Fitzwilliam, unsure of what she was talking about.

"That is why you missed the shot."

"So you play then, m'lady?" he asked, his maleness unwilling to believe that a lady could know more about billiards than a man.

"A little," she innocently answered. "Lord de Witt taught me the game, but I rarely played." Her eyes sparkled with silent laughter, which Fitzwilliam found quite appealing.

"Perhaps we should play sometime?"

"I would enjoy that very much. Would you by any chance escort me to the music room? I am lost."

"I would enjoy _that_ very much." Putting down the cue stick, he offered his arm and they were off down the hallway. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you have any dreams?"

"I don't know, why?"

"You were talking in your sleep after I carried you up to your room."

She vaguely remembered being in his arms and smiled at the thought. "Yes, I did have a dream."

"Good or bad?"

"I can't remember, but I think you were in it."

A handsome grin spread across his face. "Really" was all he could say.

They reached the music room and he gallantly opened the doors for her. Expecting to be barraged with questions by Miss Bingley, Lady Abigail braced herself. Entering the room, she was happy to see that only Mr. Bingley and her sister and brother were its only occupants. Georgiana immediately ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. Darcy smiled at his sisters and then looked to his cousin, who appeared to be in a daze. _I wonder where he got that silly grin, _thought Darcy.

Abigail kissed her sister sweetly on the forehead before situating herself in front of a tray of biscuits.

"Darcy just told me what happened, Lady Abigail. I must say that I am glad you were unharmed and safely recovered," said Bingley.

"I thank you, Mr. Bingley," replied the lady sincerely. "Pray, where are your sisters?"

"They left this morning for Mr. Hurst's brother's home. After a day or two they will journey back to Hertfordshire."

"Bingley and I were supposed to leave this morning with the Gardiners for Hertfordshire, but Mr. Gardiner was delayed by business. We should be leaving in an hour or two, but since you are a Darcy, you may stay here if you wish."

"That will not be necessary. Had I known you were planning on leaving town, I would not have stayed here," she said, "I believe I will leave as well. I do not like being away from my daughter."

"If you would like, m'lady, you and your daughter may join us at Netherfield. I believe an engagement party for Miss Bennet and I will take place in a few days time. You are quite welcome," offered Bingley happily.

Lady Abigail smiled. "I would like that very much. I know Margaret will be pleased to see you again."

"It is all settled then," concluded Bingley.

Georgiana spoke up. "Not all. What are you to do, cousin?"

Fitzwilliam, who was sitting in a chair out of view from the ladies on the couch, snapped to attention at the reference to himself. "About what, Georgiana?"

Darcy wanted to laugh out loud at the sight of him. Throughout the whole of the conversation he had sat in a trancelike state with the same silly grin spread across his face.

Georgiana turned to look at Fitzwilliam. "Did you not hear anything that was said?" she asked. "Every one of us is leaving today, but what are you to do?"

"Oh yes! Of course I heard the conversation, I was just lost in thought for a moment," he tried to recover. "Well, in light of what has occurred, I certainly do not want Lady Abigail traveling alone; therefore I must insist on accompanying you."

Abigail turned to face him. It was clearly written in his face that he was genuinely concerned for her safety. Her stomach fluttered when their eyes met. She dismissed it as hunger pains, but knew it was something else. "I thank you for your concern, sir, but there is no need. Surely, I am in no danger now."

"What if Whitley has friends who are willing to finish the job on his behalf or who want revenge for his arrest? I cannot be so sure."

The look of anguish upon his countenance made it impossible to deny him anything. "Very well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, you may be my guard."

Relief filled his eyes. "Thank you."

"Now it is all settled," said Georgiana.

An hour and a half's time saw Bingley and the Darcy's off to Gracechurch Street and Lady Abigail and the colonel off to her estate. He chose to ride alongside the carriage and left the lady and her maid to admire him from inside.

"He is handsome, m'lady," whispered Miss Berkley who noticed her mistress watching him.

Lady Abigail only smiled in agreement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lady Catherine sifted through the morning's letters. Anne quietly ate a biscuit while Mrs. Jenkinson embroidered next to her. None of the letters seemed of import to her ladyship, save one, which she opened with eagerness.

_Dear Lady Catherine,_

_I thought it should interest you that your nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Abigail seem quite taken with each other. Just the other night when she dined at Darcy's home I saw them leave the room together. Quite shocking, wouldn't you agree? Mr. Darcy found them in the library. I am sure she has clouded your honorable nephew's judgment. Much the same as Miss Eliza Bennet has clouded Mr. Darcy's. Both gentlemen must be saved from these women's enchantments. I will be gone from London by the time you receive this and will be returning to my brother's house in Hertfordshire tomorrow week. Darcy and my brother are to leave this morning as well, which I am sure you already know._

_With regards,_

_Caroline Bingley_

"Gone!?" she shouted incredulously. Lady Catherine was not informed of Darcy's intended departure. "Come Anne, quickly!" Her daughter looked puzzled and stared at her mother. "We must get to Darcy before he leaves!" Anne rolled her eyes and thought to herself, not this again. Before she knew it she was in the carriage and racing down the street.

* * *

The party on its way to Hertfordshire consisted of the Gardiner carriage and Darcy's. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner occupied their own along with their children, while Darcy, Bingley, Georgiana and the Miss Bennet's rode in the other. Jane and Lizzy sat with mouths agape as Darcy related the events of Georgiana and Lady Abigail's rescue to them. Elizabeth immediately began reprimanding Georgiana in a somewhat maternal way.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that! I'm glad you're safe, but think of what might have happened," she cried. Georgiana felt ashamed at her actions and her countenance reflected it. Seeing her discomfort, Elizabeth said quickly, "I am sorry to be so hard on you. You made a very fine detective however, quite unlike your brother or cousin!" Lizzy smiled, as well as Georgiana who felt a little better. Darcy cleared his throat as if insulted by her last remark, but he smiled broadly. Lizzy gave him one in return.

"I'm sorry your ladyship, but the master left about half and hour ago," cried Mrs. Livingston as Lady Catherine pushed her way passed the door.

"Where is Colonel Fitzwilliam? Is he with Darcy?" she demanded to know.

Mrs. Livingston looked panicked. "Uh, no, ma'am. He left with Lady Abigail de Witt. I believe he is escorting her to Dover."

"What?!" Lady Catherine quickly composed herself, added a quick thank you and left as fast as she came. She returned to her carriage and shouted at the driver.

"Where are we going now, Mother?" asked Anne, shyly.

"To Dover. We are going to rescue our dear colonel," she said with premature triumph as if she knew she would not fail.

* * *

Jane, Bingley and Georgiana spent the rest of the trip talking about anything and everything. Darcy was pleased to see his sister becoming more open. Elizabeth and he were too occupied with thoughts of the other to add to the conversations. Lizzy figured it was only fair that she should just sit and observe him, as he had done to her. Half way through the trip she noticed he had dozed off. How handsome and gentle he looks thought Lizzy. She studied his hair and his facial features, delighting in the way his mouth would sometimes twitch as if he were fighting a smile. His lips looked soft and inviting. She found herself imagining how they would feel against her own. Blushing at the thought she turned away and looked out the window. Having focused on his lips she didn't notice his eyes open and glance curiously at her. Darcy noticed her blush and turn away. He smiled and wondered what had made her color. Lizzy turned and looked to her fiancé and was startled when she saw his dark eyes peering back. Many minutes passed as they sat locked in each other's eyes, oblivious to anything and everything. Elizabeth had to remind herself to breathe. She felt as though he could see into her very soul. He felt it as well.

They arrived in Hertfordshire in the early evening. The Bennet's and the Gardiner's were seen safely to Longbourne, where Mrs. Bennet ran out to meet them.

"Oh my girls!" she cried. "Oh, Brother! I was worried that you wouldn't be in tonight."

Mr. Gardiner did his best to calm his sister down. "Mr. Bingley, how good of you to accompany dear Jane! Oh, let me give you a kiss!" She quickly kissed him on both cheeks, gleaming with pride. She glanced at Darcy, who now stood next to him with Georgiana. The smile she wore vanished in an instant and was replaced by a forced one. "And Mr. Darcy, thank you as well."

Darcy forced a smile as well. "You are quite welcome, ma'am. Please let me introduce my sister, Georgiana."

Mrs. Bennet curtsied. "Miss Darcy."

"How do you do, Mrs. Bennet?" replied Georgiana.

Thinking to herself that she had neglected Bingley too long she turned away rather rudely and began speaking to him. "Oh, Mr. Bingley, you must be starved, will you not join us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but we really must be going."

After many more attempts by Mrs. Bennet to get them to stay, they finally were able to leave and return to Netherfield.

* * *

"Mama!!" shouted Margaret as soon as she spied Lady Abigail from the top of the stairs. Her governess was bringing her down for her dinner when the Colonel, Lady Abigail and Miss Berkley arrived. Margaret bounded down the staircase, ignoring both her mother and governess' pleas to stop lest she trip and fall. Abigail hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Oh, I've missed you, little one."

"I missed you too, Mama." Margaret broke free of her mother's hold and greeted Fitzwilliam. "Colonel!!"

He lifted her up over his head and spun her around in response. "How are you, Miss Margaret?"

"I thought you were going to call me Maggie?" asked the little girl, apparently heartbroken.

"Of course! How are you, _Maggie_?" he repeated.

"Very well, thank you," she said, trying to act grown up.

"Well, shall we to dinner?" suggested Lady Abigail and the three headed for the dining room.

After a hearty supper, Margaret went up to her room with her governess and Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lady Abigail and her devoted maid, Miss Berkley, retired to the music room, with Miss Berkley acting as chaperone. Awkwardly silent at first, Fitzwilliam commented on the beauty of the room and requested Lady Abigail play and sing. Having not the willpower to resist his smile, she obliged. Miss Berkley sat with a smile on her face as she watched the gentleman gaze longingly at her mistress as she played. He closed his eyes and the sound of her lovely voice engulfed him like a breeze. But just as Fitzwilliam was losing himself to the power of the music, a loud bang erupted from the main hall, followed by the shouts of the butler and loud footsteps that grew louder with every few strides. In what seemed like mere seconds the doors to the music room flew open and in the threshold stood Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She was breathing heavy from running all over the house, her hair was slightly undone, and she wielded her walking cane as if it were a sword. Her fiery eyes were locked on Lady Abigail.

Fitzwilliam, Abigail and Miss Berkley were on the feet the second they heard the doors bang open. A small scream left the maid's throat as she thought her mistress' captor had returned to finish the job. The colonel stared wide-eyed at his aunt. He had never seen her look so…terrifying. Anne appeared behind her mother, obviously embarrassed.

"Aunt Catherine, what are you doing?" Fitzwilliam managed to blurt out.

Her eyes didn't move from Abigail, but she answered her nephew in a tone that was quite the opposite of her appearance. "I am saving you from this scheming, insolent woman!" she said with eerie calmness.

The colonel had always watched himself around his aunt. He never stood up to her even when she criticized the way his mother raised her children. But he finally had enough. Fitzwilliam walked defiantly over to Lady Abigail.

"Saving me?" he said. "Lady Abigail is far from being insolent. You barge in here unannounced, uninvited, and unwelcome then dare to call _her_ insolent!? I'm surprised at you Aunt Catherine."

"Don't you see what she's doing, Fitzwilliam? She is luring you in so she can continue trying to destroy me just as her mother did! I can see through your plan, Lady Abigail. First you seduce him, capture him in your web and then you let it be known that he came after you and tried to seduce _you_! Everyone will believe a poor, grieving widow over a colonel. Well let me tell you this, Lady Abigail, you will not succeed in ruining me! I am far greater than you or your mother."

In actuality, Caroline had given that idea to Lady Catherine. Abigail had no idea what to make of this. Fitzwilliam stood next to her just as dumbfounded. The countess nearly broke down in laughter at the ridiculous notion that just spilled from Lady Catherine's lips, but anger and annoyance soon pushed out any signs of amusement.

"You're mad! That is the most absurd idea I have ever heard. I do agree that my so-called mother would have been capable of such a plan, but she was not my real mother and I am nothing like her. I don't know what went on between you and her, but it died when she did."

"You expect me to believe that! What kind of a widow goes sneaking off to libraries with unmarried men. You are determined to ruin us! Fitzwilliam, you will come with me. This woman shall not be tainting our good name any longer." She began to walk away, again feeling victorious.

"No!" snapped Fitzwilliam. "This is all nonsense. The only one leaving will be you. But before you go I demand that you apologize to Lady Abigail and her servants for intruding upon this house!"

"She has gotten to you already, I see. No matter! I will not go silently and I will most certainly not apologize. Mark my words this is not over."

"Get out of my house! I don't need your apology. Just leave us," shouted Lady Abigail.

Lady Catherine huffed and stalked out of sight, nearly trampling her weak daughter behind her. She didn't seem to notice and Anne was left standing in the doorway. She stared nervously at her cousin and Lady Abigail.

"I am sorry, Lady Abigail, for my mother's behavior," she said quietly.

"It seems that you two have not been properly introduced. You are cousins after all. Lady Abigail, this is Miss Anne de Bourgh" Colonel Fitzwilliam interrupted.

"You need not apologize on her behalf, Miss de Bourgh. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, cousin. I don't agree with my mother. You look too much like Aunt Anne to not be her daughter. I'm sorry I must go. She will be angry that I stayed this long. Good-bye."

Before her cousins could say anything she was gone. "Miss Berkley, would you be so good as to clean up this mess?" Abigail asked, pointing towards a vase that fell and broke when Lady Catherine threw open the doors.

"Yes, m'lady," still shaken by the sight of Lady Catherine.

After she quit the room to fetch a broom, Lady Abigail turned to face Fitzwilliam. "How did she know we were in the library together? Surely Darcy did not tell her."

"No, he would not have told her. Someone else must have seen us leave or followed Darcy. I think I know just the person."

Abigail seemed confused. "Whoever told Lady Catherine about it must be in league with her somehow."

"Yes... Caroline Bingley."

"How do you know?"

"She is the only one at the house that is as devious as my aunt. I know I cannot prove it, but I have a gut feeling that she is up to something. Well, it is getting late and I should be off to the inn."

"You may stay here if you wish. I do not care what everyone else may think or say," said Abigail.

He smiled at her as they walked to the main hall. "I know you do not care, but I do. Did you still want to leave for Hertfordshire tomorrow?"

"Yes. We shall be ready by ten o'clock. I have not even unpacked and Margaret's trunks are easily put together. Good night, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and be careful."

"As always, m'lady." He bowed and with a nod to the butler he was gone.

"Good night, Frederick," she said with a faraway look.

The old butler smiled and watched her walk up the stairs. "Good night, m'lady." The housekeeper, Mrs. Gibson approached her husband and joined him in watching their mistress.

"She has that look, my dear," he whispered.

"Aye, she does and so does that colonel," she replied. Taking his wife by the hand, the old couple walked silently to the servants' quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I apologize immensely for the delay.

Chapter 23

Georgiana watched Mrs. Bennet fuss over the tea and cakes. She had reprimanded the servant who brought them for tripping on the rug and nearly spilling the tea all over Mr. Bingley. Georgiana now understood her brother's warnings. The young lady, who was unsure of herself as a hostess, now had confidence in the fact that, even after all of Mrs. Bennet's years of experience as one, Georgiana was far better. She sat in observation of Kitty and Mary. Elizabeth's description of them was accurate, she thought. Kitty held most of her interest being as they were so near in age. She almost declined her brother's invitation to join him and Bingley for a visit to Longbourne, but was glad she did not. Georgiana hoped to become better acquainted with Kitty and when Bingley proposed a walk toward Meryton, she thought it the perfect chance. Both Mary and Mrs. Bennet declined, but everyone else was in agreement.

Jane and Bingley was soon far ahead of the rest, lost in their own world. Darcy and Elizabeth followed and behind them were Kitty and Georgiana, talking of fashion. Darcy and Lizzy remained mostly silent, just delighting in each other's presence.

"Lizzy, Mr. Darcy," said Kitty.

The couple stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Kitty?" said her sister.

"Would it be alright if Miss Darcy and I called on Maria Lucas? It is just down this lane."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy inquisitively. He was unsure if he wanted his sister in such company, but he had noticed a change in Kitty due to the absence of her younger sister and he remembered Maria to be a quiet, shy girl and so consented.

"Thank you," said the girls in unison. Lizzy and Darcy watched as they walked merrily down the path talking of music this time. She smiled to herself and they began to walk again.

"You seemed unsure," remarked Lizzy.

"I admit that I was a bit weary in letting my sister out of my sight and…" Darcy struggled to find the right words, "Well, your sister was much like Lydia and I…"

Lizzy stepped in and finished his thought. "You didn't want such an influence on Miss Darcy. I understand."

"But I have noticed a change in her and Georgiana doesn't have any friends her own age so this is good for her."

She smiled her special smile and linked arms with him. Jane and Bingley were soon out of sight. An idea suddenly came over Lizzy. "Come, I want to show you something," she said. Elizabeth let go of his arm, much to his disappointment, and darted off the main road onto a small path leading off into the bushes.

"Alright, but slow down, Elizabeth!" he cried.

A teasing smile flashed at him. "Slow down? You must catch me, William Darcy!" In a blur of ribbons she ran down the path and into the trees. Darcy hesitated a moment before taking off in pursuit. _I thought I had already caught you._

Lizzy looked behind her as she ran and saw him in gaining on her. Quite a runner, she thought. The trees thinned and she slowed to a stop. Just as she turned he was upon her. Both were panting and trying not to laugh. Darcy's hair hung loosely about his face, he looked almost wild. Lizzy thought that he was handsome no matter how his hair looked. She turned and looked the other way. Darcy came up beside her. They were up high and overlooked a vast field. In the distance he could see Netherfield, basking in the sunlight.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" he asked her.

"Yes. This is where I first saw you," she replied, "I think. I watched as two men on horseback rode across the field, stop to admire the house, and then ride back the other way. Am I correct in assuming that was yourself and Mr. Bingley?"

He remembered that moment and was ashamed that he had almost talked Bingley out of taking it. Darcy was glad he held his tongue. "I do remember feeling that we were being watched," he joked.

Elizabeth loved to hear him laugh. He was so different from the man she had first met and was happy to have brought this side of him out of hiding. She linked her arm with his and they stood admiring the countryside and the hills in the distance. Lizzy loved the feeling she got from touching his arm and its place there seemed as natural as can be. He enjoyed it just as much. This moment was perfect in every way. Time seemed to stop just for them. The green hills in the distance made him think of a song that he had heard his mother and father sing.

"Come over the hills my bonny Irish lass," he began in a soft, rich voice, "Come over the hills to your darling; you choose the rose love and I'll make the vow; and I'll be your true love forever."

Elizabeth was surprised at the sound of his voice. He did not strike her as the type to break out in song, but she was thrilled. She too had heard the song before and joined him on the chorus.

"Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows; fair is the lily of the valley; clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, and I'll be your true love forever."

They sang in beautiful harmony, her lovely soprano mixing exquisitely with his tenor. Elizabeth had never sung with anyone except Jane and Charlotte, let alone a gentleman. They were facing each other now, both smiling.

"I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice, sir."

"No one has ever heard me, except perhaps my mother."

_Is he blushing? _Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the butterflies in her stomach just like the night he proposed. Instinctively, she knew something was about to happen - something wonderful.

"Elizabeth," he began, "I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt you. I only wish for your happiness. I never knew love such as this existed." His eyes sparkled as tears tried to push their way out. Lizzy was having a similar problem.

"I am happy, William." He loved to hear her call him that. "I had vowed that nothing but the very deepest love would induce me into matrimony. I don't think it could get any deeper than this. I love you with all my heart, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

He placed gentle kisses on her hands and remained holding them long after. He lost himself in her eyes and stepped towards her. Darcy slowly bent down afraid that she would turn away or vanish like a ghost. But she raised her head and met him halfway. Elizabeth was looking forward to this moment just as much as he. His lips felt warm and tasted sweet – a mixture of honey and lemon. Lizzy felt her knees growing weaker and she expected to fall. He must have sensed her shaking because he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her arms came up and encircled his neck. The kiss slowly grew in intensity. Darcy put all his emotions into it, all his love, devotion, and most importantly, his soul. The world could have crumbled around them and neither would have budged or even cared. When he broke away Lizzy wanted him to return, but she knew they could not stay this way long. There will be plenty of times for this after the wedding.

"Shall we go and find your sister and Bingley?" Darcy whispered.

All she could do was nod for her thoughts were soaring high above the clouds with the birds.

They continued walking down the road, but saw no sign of Bingley and Jane. Elizabeth speculated that they probably returned to Longbourne when they noticed no one was following them. Darcy stopped Lizzy just before entering the grounds of her home.

"I think I am going to ask your father now, if he is not busy," he said, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Good. Do not worry," she said sensing his uneasiness, "He will learn to love you as much as I do. May I be present when you ask?"

"If you wish. Why do you ask?"

"He will be less inclined to refuse if I am standing beside you. He will see how much I love you on my face."

"I hope you're right, Elizabeth."

Upon entering the house everyone inquired after their whereabouts.

"I was worried when Charles and I turned around and found no one behind us."

"I am sorry Jane. Kitty and Miss Darcy went to call on Maria Lucas and Mr. Darcy expressed a desire to see some of the views around here," replied Lizzy, lying about the last part.

"Kitty and Miss Darcy returned not ten minutes ago. They are in the library. I don't think I have ever seen Kitty inside that room. Miss Darcy is recommending books to her," said Jane, smiling.

Lizzy and Darcy looked at each other and smiled. "It seems it is Georgiana that is influencing Kitty!"

After several minutes everyone had found a place. Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Bingley were discussing the details of this coming Saturday's engagement party; Mary was off in her corner reading Fordyce's sermons; and the girls were still in the library. Darcy gave Elizabeth a look that meant he wanted to speak to her father now. She asked her mother where he was.

"I think he's in the garden. Lord knows why he is always out there digging in the dirt and tracking mud all over the house…"

"Thank you, Mama," Lizzy interrupted.

The couple walked around back and saw Mr. Bennet admiring some freshly cut roses. His straw-hat made him look less imposing and almost jolly. He looked up at the two visitors and smiled.

"Ah, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy, I see! Come to find peace and solace from my wife here amongst the flowers?"

"Well not exactly," Elizabeth said, piquing her father's curiosity.

"Not exactly?"

Darcy stepped forward and addressed him. "Mr. Bennet, I would like to ask you something very important." Her father listened with interest. "Last week, I asked your daughter, Miss Elizabeth, to marry me and she has given me her consent. Now all we need is yours."

Mr. Bennet looked from his favorite daughter to Darcy and back again. "Lizzy, and I mean no offense Mr. Darcy, but haven't you always hated him? I seem to recall many an evening where you referred to him as 'that insufferable man'. Was I mistaken?"

Lizzy colored when her father mentioned the 'insufferable man' part but Darcy seemed to be amused by it. "Father, I admit that at first I did not like him, but many things have changed since. We have changed. People can change their feelings, can they not?"

"Yes, my child. But do you love him? Will he make you happy?"

Darcy spoke up. "I will do everything in my power to insure your daughter's happiness, Mr. Bennet."

Lizzy smiled up at him. "He already has made me happy and yes I love him. I love him very dearly." She gazed into his eyes, which sparkled like onyx. "He is the best man I have ever known."

Mr. Bennet seemed satisfied with her responses and turned to her suitor. "And do you love her? Are you able to handle her opinions and her temper?"

"Papa!"

"I love her more than words can say," he said, "And as for opinions and temper, those are some of things I love most about her."

For the first time during their conversation Mr. Bennet smiled. "Then I give you my permission. I don't see how I could keep the two of you apart." He kissed Lizzy on the forehead. "I am happy for you child, but I will miss you when you leave."

Elizabeth was crying now. "Thank you, father. I will miss you too."

Before Darcy and Lizzy began walking back inside, he stopped and turned to Mr. Bennet.

"Sir, I have an idea of sorts to bring to your attention. Would it be possible not to tell anyone of our engagement and announce it at Bingley's engagement party? I would like to see the looks on many people's faces when they hear the news."

"Especially my wife's! I like your thinking, Mr. Darcy. I will keep your secret."

"Thank you."

* * *

When the Darcy's and Bingley returned to Netherfield, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lady Abigail, and her daughter were waiting for them.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked Bingley.

"Not more than fifteen minutes. Nothing we couldn't handle," replied Fitzwilliam.

Margaret hugged Darcy in greeting and did the same to Bingley. "Mister Bing-ee," she shouted, "Can we play pony again?"

The adults laughed and Bingley picked her up. "How about if I show you some real ponies a little later?"

"Yes! I would like that!"

Lady Abigail nodded her approval and Bingley led the group inside. He instructed his servants to carry their new guests' belongings up to their rooms. Everyone assembled in the parlor for tea and cookies. Margaret insisted on sitting atop the colonel's knee. He told the group of Lady Catherine's visit to Abigail's home. Darcy was less than thrilled.

"Why has that woman taken such an eager interest in all this?" Darcy asked to no one in particular.

"I know it has to do with her and my moth – Lady Kellington's relationship. I wish I knew why they hated each other so much. All I know is that is had to do with Lady Catherine's husband," offered Abigail.

"Uncle Henry? What would he have to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, Fitzwilliam. Perhaps they were rivals for his affections. From what my mother told me Henry de Bourgh was quite a catch in his day," Darcy said.

"That is quite possible. Lady Kellington was very competitive."

Georgiana and Bingley quietly observed the discussion having nothing to add. Little Margaret couldn't be silent any longer and had to have some say.

"That mean old lady is your auntie?" she asked the Colonel.

"Yes," replied Fitzwilliam, tickling her small nose, "Why do you ask?"

"Is she mad all the time?"

He looked to Darcy and to Abigail. "Well, most of the time."

Lady Abigail gave him a look that said, "don't say that!" and he shrugged in return.

"Maybe she just needs a hug?" said the little girl, knowing that hugs make everything better and who doesn't like hugs.

Everyone laughed. "Come little one, why don't you go play with Miss Cybill in your room." Abigail took her daughters tiny hand as Fitzwilliam helped her down off his knee. Bingley called one of the maids in to show the countess where her and Margaret's rooms were. Georgiana went up as well to help her sister get settled.

The men sat in silence for a few minutes all lost deep within their own thoughts. Since none had anything they wanted to discuss they each went their separate ways. Darcy excused himself to the library to compose a few letters to his steward concerning Pemberley. Bingley decided to go for a short horseride around Netherfield and take in "all this glorious sunshine" as he put it. Fitzwilliam agreed that the sunshine should not be wasted but preferred to walk rather than ride, so he headed for the gardens.

Fitzwilliam had been walking in no particular direction for the last half hour. He noted that Bingley's gardens weren't as lovely or extensive as his mother's or Darcy's, but they were enough for him. He soon grew tired of the flowers and walked farther to explore Bingley's estate. Aware that sweat was slowly forming along his brow he found a good-sized tree with ample shade. Beneath it sat a stone bench. _Perfect!_ The colonel resituated the bench so he could sit with his back against the trunk and lay out his legs along the bench. Listening to the birds and the soft rustling of the tree's leaves relaxed him enough that he feared he would fall asleep. _I'm sure no one would mind just a quick nap._ His eyes closed and his breathing became slower and deeper. He lost himself to the darkness of his mind. Slowly something began to fade in and replace the darkness, a woman's face. Suddenly it was night and the stars and moon shone down on two figures.

_"Abigail, what are you doing here?"_

_She smiled sweetly taking one step closer to him. "You're dreaming, silly. You brought me here."_

_Fitzwilliam wrinkled his brow in thought and laughed. "Oh yes, of course. I knew that."_

_Her warm laugh filled him with happiness from head to toe. She was wearing the gown that she wore to the Hampton's ball. Fitzwilliam always pictured her wearing it. "You look stunning, my lady."_

_"You always say that, Richard. Besides you never let me wear anything else." Her lips and eyes teased him. He stepped closer until they were face to face. His hand went to stroke her cheek. _

_"Richard," she whispered. _

The image began to fade slowly.

_"Richard"_

"Colonel?" He heard the same voice, but speaking different names. The dream faded more quickly and he was bathed in the darkness once again. "Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

He opened his eyes and Lady Abigail stood next to him looking down and smiling at him. He shook his head to clear it. "Yes?"

_How handsome he looks when he's sleeping. Abigail, stop it!_ "I am sorry to wake you Colonel, but I wanted to talk."

"Please call me Fitzwilliam or Richard. Colonel is too formal. At least in private."

"Of course. You may call me Abigail in private." She lost her train of thought as she stared into his eyes which stared intently back at her.

Fitzwilliam moved enough so she could join him on the bench. "What is on your mind, Abigail?"

"Well I never had a chance to thank you for the part you played in rescuing me and for risking your life to fight him."

"I wouldn't have done otherwise. I had to keep you and Georgiana safe. If anything would have happened to you or her I…"

Abigail placed her hand comfortingly on his. "Let us not think of such things. All is well now, besides, we have two engagements to celebrate." She thought she saw a glint of sadness in his eyes again. _Of course, Abby! The two men he's been keeping company with have been preoccupied with their future wives. How lonely he must feel._ Her hand squeezed his as if to reassure him or her or both that everything would turn out for the better. Fitzwilliam look down at Abigail's hands on his and turned his over so that their hands were holding each other. She looked down. The softness and warmth of his hand made her blush, but she didn't let go.

"Abigail?" There was a seriousness in his voice that made her nerves suddenly act up. "I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I feel like we have been friends all our lives. I can't quite explain it."

"I have felt it too." Her voice was barely a whisper and she was finding it dificult to breathe.

"You have?" he seemed surprised. "Do you think that we…that you and I could ever…" _Just stop talking, man! Don't ruin it more than you have already!_

Abigail knew what he was asking and she wasn't sure how to answer. "Richard, I…this is really not a good time. I just found out about Edward's secret life and am still trying to come to terms with it."

He abrubtly let go of her hand and stood up. He knew that she would react this way, but he was still hurt. He began to pace, resembling Darcy. "I understand."

She was on her feet now. "Please listen to me Richard. Sit back down, I need to get all this out." He complied and they were back on the bench. "Now just let me talk, don't say anything until I am finished. Please?" He only nodded. "My marriage to Edward was arranged. I was just eighteen when we married. We met a little over a year prior and had been exchanging letters since. At first I objected to an arranged marriage, but Edward and I fell in love. A month after we were married his father died and suddenly I was the wife of an earl. He was everything to me. I was young and naïve so I believed whatever he told me. I should have seen then that he was hiding something, now that I look back." Abigail rose from the bench and slowly paced in front of him. "I am so confused at times. A part of me will always love him. He was my first love and the father of my child, I cannot dismiss him so easily. However my trust in him has wavered. I don't know which stories he told me were lies or which were truth. I blame him for Whitley's intrusion upon my life and for placing Margaret in such danger!" She began to increase speed. Fitzwilliam feared he would get dizzy from just watching her agitation and her movements grow unsteady. She began to cry, unable to hold back any longer. He had to do something. Suddenly he was off the bench and caught her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. He took both of her hands in his and held with such force and strength that it caused her to stop breathing for a moment.

"Abigail, please calm yourself. I had no right to ask of you what I just did. It was selfish and foolish. I did not intend to cause you any pain, believe me. I am so sorry."

She stared into his eyes, which were on the verge of tears themselves. They were pleading with her to forgive him, but she felt he did nothing wrong. Abigail knew that he truly cared for her. His eyes told her everything.

"Richard," she began after taking some deep breaths, "You have done nothing wrong. The only thing you are guilty of is being honest, which is more than Edward ever was. I thank you for being genuine." She let go of his hands and turned to take her leave, but paused and faced him again and brought a hand up to touch his cheek. "You are a good man, Richard. Thank you for everything." Before Fitzwilliam could say anything she was gone. Perhaps for the best, he thought. His hand touched his cheek where hers had been. Sighing he walked back to the house. _I know she cares for me, I just need to be patient.

* * *

_

A/N: I know Darcy and Lizzy singing together is sappy and corny, but I love that song and who doesn't love a man who can sing! So, please excuse my bit of fluff. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Your comments are always appreciated. I keep forgetting that I can reply to reviews! Anyhoo, here's another chapter.

- April :-)

Chapter 24

The days preceding the engagement party were somewhat uneventful and passed quickly enough, but perhaps not as quickly for some. The gentlemen dined at Netherfield rather than with their fiancées, causing both parties some sadness. The presence of the Gardiners and their children took up every available space in the Bennet's small dining room.

The Hurst's and Miss Bingley arrived back in Hertfordshire to find Mrs. Bennet fussing over the decorations and cuisine with their brother and Jane. Caroline would not spend one moment in the same room with Mrs. Bennet, so found many excuses to be elsewhere and let her brother deal with her. Darcy, seeing that his future in-law was the key to being without the presence of Caroline, chose to stay with her. He would rather listen to Mrs. Bennet, who wasn't even addressing him, than to Miss Bingley who would follow him around like a puppy and babble on about nothing of importance. Fitzwilliam and Lady Abigail, even with Darcy's warnings, were not exactly prepared for the matriarch of the Bennets's nerves. The colonel didn't know what to think and so followed his cousin's example and stared out of the window with him. Abigail, on the other hand, found Mrs. Bennet very amusing. Lord knows I've needed to laugh, she thought.

Mrs. Bennet was wary of the lady at first; mainly because she was introduced as another sister of Darcy's and she expected them all to be proud and disagreeable. But Lady Abigail and Georgiana, who was spending much time with Kitty, seemed gracious and she determined that just the _men_ were proud in that family. If Kitty were to become a particular friend of Miss Darcy's, that would throw her into the path of rich eligible bachelors, she thought with glee.

Lady Abigail even complimented Mrs. Bennet on her tastes, but made a few subtle suggestions of her own. This brought looks from her brother and cousin that were just priceless. _Not as priceless as when Miss Bingley finds out about William's engagement, I'd wager. _

Saturday evening arrived with much anticipation and everyone in Hertfordshire seemed to be invited, much to Caroline's dismay. All four and twenty families and more still. Some of Bingley's relatives arrived in the morning, which included his mother, who arrived with her brother and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, and their son, Zachary, who just turned twenty and could very well be Bingley's twin, much to the delight of the girls of the neighborhood and their mothers.

The Bennet's and Bingley's relatives were introduced prior to the start of the party. Jane was very nervous about meeting his mother, but was calmed by her appearance. Her fiancé took after his mother's side of the family in looks and in personality. She was very kind and embraced Jane the moment she saw her and pronounced her to be an absolute jewel. Caroline had hoped that their mother would disapprove entirely, especially after the letter she had written, but that was definitely not the case. It seems Bingley had been keeping in contact with his mother as well and praised Miss Bennet to the skies and, being by far her favorite child, she believed him over Caroline. Lizzy observed the meeting closely. She wasn't sure what to expect of Mrs. Bingley, having produced such children as Caroline and Mrs. Hurst after all. But she did have to admit that Mrs. Hurst wasn't quite as bad as Miss Bingley. Elizabeth liked Mrs. Bingley very much. She had the jovial nature that her son inherited, but a razor sharp wit to go with it. She could hardly contain her laughter when the old woman demanded that Darcy come and give her kiss. "You're as much a son to me as Charles!" she had said. Lizzy's impressions of the uncle, aunt, and cousin were the same. They were friendly enough and Lizzy knew by the way her mother eyed Bingley's cousin that she was setting her sights on him for Kitty or Mary. It even turned out that Mr. Newton and Mr. Gardiner were old business associates that hadn't seen each other in years and had some catching up to do.

As the guests began to arrive, Bingley and Jane were there to greet them all and received many congratulations. Mrs. Bennet was also there to welcome her friends and bask in the glory of having her eldest daughter marrying so well. Lizzy stood with Darcy and his sisters watching the people flow in. However she practically ran through the crowd, nearly knocking over Mrs. Long, when she saw Charlotte enter with the rest of the Lucas's. The old friends embraced.

"Charlotte! I didn't know you were to come! Are you here alone?" The tone of the question was one of hopefulness for an affirmative answer.

"Alas, I am without Mr. Collins," Charlotte answered in mock sadness. "Lady Catherine has been furious since Mr. Darcy told her of his lost sister's return. Mr. Collins has barely left her side. He was not happy about my departure, but my family was visiting and I accompanied them on their return."

"Come let us get out of the way. There is much that I wish to tell you, but there is not really any time. You will find out soon enough though."

Charlotte allowed her younger friend to pull her toward the group she had left so abruptly, the colonel now with them as well. "I apologize for leaving in such haste, but I was so surprised by Mrs. Collins' appearance."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Bennet. It is good to see you again, Mrs. Collins," Darcy said as he bowed. "You remember my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Allow me to introduce my sisters, Lady Abigail de Witt and Miss Georgiana Darcy." After the general "how do you do's" and curtsies were exchanged, the group moved to some chairs and sofas nearby. Darcy inquired after Lady Catherine and explained to Abigail of Mrs. Collins' relationship to their aunt.

"She returned to Rosings a few days ago and was in quite a mood. She wouldn't see anyone, but Mr. Collins and her own daughter. But I did hear from my husband that Miss de Bourgh tried to defend Lady Abigail and was confined to her rooms and a doctor sent for her because Lady Catherine thinks she has quite lost her mind due to her _sickness_."

Abigail gasped. "That poor girl! From the few words she spoke to me at my home, I know she has more sense than her mother. As for her illness, I think she just needs to be free of Lady Catherine's control and she would recover."

"I quite agree with you, Lady Abigail. There is something else about all this that I found rather strange. A few days ago, someone visited with Lady Catherine and from the glimpse I got of the carriage and of the occupant, I believe it was Miss Bingley."

Abigail and Fitzwilliam locked eyes briefly before the colonel exclaimed, "I knew it!" All eyes were on him, awaiting some sort of explanation. "When Aunt Catherine stormed into Lady Abigail's house she knew some particulars of what happened when we dined at Darcy's townhouse on the night of the kidnapping. The only other person who would have known of them was you, Darcy, and I know you didn't tell her. So, I naturally thought of Miss Bingley as the culprit."

"She must think there is something she can gain from this or else she would not have gone through the trouble of visiting Rosings. I did think it odd that she arrived separately from the Hurst's, when they were supposedly traveling together," Darcy deduced.

Music suddenly filled the room, signaling the start of the party. Bingley and Jane walked arm in arm to the group, smiles abound.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Please come join us for the first dance," announced Bingley, while leading his love to the dance floor.

"Let us speak of this later," said Darcy, "Miss Bennet, shall I have this dance?"

"Why yes, sir." Elizabeth answered, much to Charlotte's surprise and delight.

Fitzwilliam escorted Abigail to the floor, leaving Charlotte and Georgiana together on the sofa. "Your brother and Lizzy look well together."

Georgiana sat staring dreamily at her brother and sister-to-be. "I am so glad my brother has chosen a wife, I was worried he would remain a bachelor the rest of his days," she spoke before realizing that Charlotte had not heard of the engagement. Mrs. Collins almost laughed at the sight of the poor young girl's terrified face.

"So Mr. Darcy has made Elizabeth an offer? Please do not be distressed I was beginning to suspect."

The worried look remained on Georgiana's face. "But I am sure Lizzy did not want _me_ to tell you! Oh, what will she think of me!"

Charlotte smiled, "Miss Darcy, I am sure Elizabeth will not mind, but if it will ease your suffering I will pretend that I did not hear your comment." Georgiana smiled in response.

Mrs. Bennet watched her eldest daughter dance with her husband-to-be, sighing romantically to herself. _You knew it would be this way from the beginning!_ Her eyes shifted down the line of dancers to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Abigail. _Too bad the colonel has eyes for her and not Kitty, but there is always Mr. Bingley's cousin! _Finally her eyes rested Lizzy and Darcy. _Poor Lizzy, having to dance with that horrid man, well serves her right for refusing Mr. Collins! _Mrs. Bennet looked up and down the line for Bingley's cousin, but could not find him. She began circling the room in search of him and found him in the corner with Mary. _Oh no! That girl has no doubt bored him to death with her lectures! _But as she closed in on the pair she realized that Mr. Newton was doing most of the talking. "Hmmmm, interesting," she murmured to herself before returning to her husband. _Perhaps, I was too quick in dismissing Mary._

Mrs. Bennet was not the only mother observing her various children. Mrs. Bingley sat on a comfortable sofa with a good view of the dance floor. Caroline sat next to her, never taking her eyes off of Darcy and Elizabeth. The older woman smiled to herself at the sight of Bingley and Jane. She thought Miss Bennet to be absolutely perfect for her son. Their personalities complimented each other superbly. She noticed Darcy dancing with Lizzy and smiled again.

"Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet dance well together, do they not?" Mrs. Bingley remarked to her daughter. All she received in response was an unintelligible mumble. Her mother went on, "She does remind me of myself as a young girl. I believe your assessment of her character was a bit off, my dear. She is nothing like your letter made her out to be." Mrs. Bingley knew exactly why her daughter had made Elizabeth out to be a villainess, but decided to play ignorant. She knew Caroline well enough not to believe everything she said about a person, especially if that person was a rival female.

Shortly before dinner was to be announced, the musicians ceased playing and Mr. Bennet called for everyone's attention as he motioned for his family and Darcy to join him in front. With brandy in hand, he began his speech,

"I would like to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating the engagement of my eldest daughter and Mr. Bingley." Applause and cheers broke out in all directions, save the couch in which Caroline sat upon. Mrs. Bennet stood proudly beside her husband smiling broadly at Jane and Bingley. He went on, "Before we commence to dinner I would like to make another announcement." The Bennet ladies were just as puzzled as the guests. "Jane and Mr. Bingley assured me that they do not mind in the least that I am choosing this time and place to give you all even more good tidings. My second eldest daughter, Elizabeth, has been made an offer of marriage by Mr. Darcy. She has accepted him and I have gladly consented." Mr. Bennet took in as much of the scene as possible, so he could look back on this and find ample humor. His wife squealed in delight and quickly sat down lest she faint, but recovered enough to accost poor Darcy with kisses upon both cheeks. Everyone rushed in at once to congratulate the couple and the bride-to-be's parents. Mrs. Bennet would go on to tell all her closest friends that she had foreseen this all along, just as she had with Jane. Georgiana, Lady Abigail and the Colonel remained out of the way observing the reactions of certain members of the Bingley family. Mrs. Bingley exclaimed, "I knew it!" before approaching to offer her best wishes. The Hurst's shocked Lizzy speechless when they came as well to offer their well wishes. Mr. Hurst mumbled something to Darcy about it being high time he got himself a wife. Caroline, however, remained absolutely still. She watched it all with glazed eyes. Slowly rising off the couch, her face betrayed nothing as she simply turned and left the ballroom quietly.

Lady Abigail almost felt sorry for her as she watched her go. Almost. "Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," she remarked.

"Nor I," added Fitzwilliam.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all your kind words. I'm glad you are all enjoying this.

- April :-)

Chapter 25

Elizabeth and Jane stayed behind after all the guests had departed. No one had seen Caroline since the announcement prior to dinner and Mrs. Bingley was beginning to worry. The Netherfield occupants and the Miss Bennet's gathered in the music room to sip tea or brandy and relax after the evening's festivities.

"Where do you think Caroline is?" Charles asked the room. An answer came in the form of glass shattering in the direction of his study. Everyone in the room was on their feet and out the door in seconds. Darcy told the ladies to stay behind them just in case it wasn't Caroline. Upon reaching the doors they heard another crash, but it sounded like books not glass. Charles threw them open and the party filed in. All were speechless at the condition of Bingley's study. Books were lying on the ground in heaps, the cushions of the chairs and sofa were thrown every which way and an empty brandy decanter lay in pieces near the desk. Caroline sat in her brother's leather chair with a glass in one hand and a pillow in the other. Strands of hair hung limply about her reddened face. The fires of Hell itself burned in her eyes. She leapt up and shouted, "How could you!" at Darcy before hurling the pillow at his head. He caught it with no problem and tossed on the couch where it belonged.

Mrs. Bingley had heard and seen quite enough. "Caroline Victoria Bingley! What in Heaven's name happened in here?" The old woman looked as if she would have her daughter over her knee before too long.

Caroline glared at her mother. "Don't use that tone with me, Mother, I am not a child!"

Her speech was slurred heavily.

"Well you're very well acting like one," she retorted, "And drunk? How disgraceful."

No one really knew what to say. Elizabeth hung back with Lady Abigail and Georgiana, observing quietly, lest Caroline shift her anger toward herself. _Which is probably inevitable. _

Caroline struggled to remain standing and lost her balance, flinging herself into the chair. The lasting silence was broken at last by Mr. Hurst, who burst out laughing. All eyes were upon him as he tried in vain to compose himself. Caroline focused her drunken rage on her brother-in-law.

"You think this is amusing?!" she screamed, throwing her now empty glass at him. Hurst ducked in time and it smashed into the bookcase behind him. He continued to laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You should see yourself, Caroline. Hair disheveled eyes bloodshot, and screaming like a banshee. And so drunk you can't even stand. I never in my life thought I would see you like this." He chuckled to himself. "Yes, I find it highly amusing."

Elizabeth was surprised the he could even utter more than two or three words at a time. This was the first time she had heard him speak so many words together. Even worse, she found herself biting her lip to keep from laughing herself. Abigail had a similar problem as she exchanged brief glances with Lizzy. Georgiana was too shocked to do anything.

"Who are you to pass judgment upon me for drinking? Every night you lie dead to the world on a couch from drinking too much," she hissed.

"I lie down because I know I can't stand up," Hurst said between chuckles.

She scowled at him and turned to face Darcy. "Have you gone mad, Mr. Darcy? Are you so infatuated with her _fine eyes_ that she could snare you so easily! You would never marry so low if you weren't under some spell!" She shot a fiery glare past him to Elizabeth.

Darcy knew she would react badly to the announcement, but he never thought she would become violent and hostile. He thought carefully about what to say so as not to get something thrown at him. "Miss Bingley, Elizabeth did not snare me, as you put it. She did not chase me as others have." He emphasized the word "others". "In fact it was I who chased her. We are in love, Miss Bingley, and I am sorry if you cannot accept that."

"You can't marry her! You are mine! She doesn't deserve you. She will reduce Pemberley to ruins and disgrace the good name of Darcy. Such an impertinent little harl…"

"Miss Bingley!" Darcy roared, now even more infuriated than before and not caring whether she threw the chair at him. He wanted to throw something at her for insulting his beloved Lizzy. "How dare you speak of my future wife in such terms! And I am not, nor was I ever, yours! I demand that you apologize this instant!"

"I most certainly will not!" Caroline looked to her sister for support. "Louisa, you feel the same as me. Tell him!" But she found none.

Louisa looked to Darcy, her eyes filled with embarrassment and apology. All her life Caroline was the strong willed one, even for being a year younger, and Louisa was bullied into things she really never wanted to do. It continued into their adult years. She thought by marrying Mr. Hurst she would escape Caroline, but Caroline just went with her. Everyone that Caroline hated, Louisa had to hate too. The older sister, being more insecure than the younger, never said otherwise. But Louisa did not hate Elizabeth. She rather liked her actually and thought that she and Darcy made a good match. Here was a woman who was confident, intelligent, and not afraid to state her opinions. She had both beauty and brains. Everything that Louisa wanted in herself. But she could never have that as long as Caroline was around. Finally after all these years, she had found the courage to stand up to her.

"No, Caroline," she said in a voice that startled her at first. It was authoritative and confident. Her sister stared in disbelief as did everyone else. "I am tired of pretending. For years I have simply gone along with all your plans and now I have had it. I look upon you now and I am ashamed that you are my sister! Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are well suited to each other and I wish them all the happiness in the world. You once said that her country manners were abominable, but look at yourself. You should take lessons from _her_. No, Caroline, you cannot control me any longer." She felt the pressure lift from her shoulders and her husband squeezed her arm in reassurance. He had always known that his meddling sister-in-law was too influential on his wife.

Elizabeth was confounded by Mrs. Hurst's change of mind, but found herself cheering her on for standing up to Caroline. _They are just like Lydia and Kitty used to be._ Of course with Lydia gone, Kitty was changing everyday for the better. Perhaps the same could be said for Mrs. Hurst. Mrs. Bingley was proud of the way Louisa handled herself and touched her shoulder affectionately.

Caroline began to panic. She was being backed into a corner and had no one to turn to. Her only ally defecting to the other side! She knew that she would never get Darcy for herself, but her arrogant pride wouldn't let her surrender. _Oh, how I hate Elizabeth Bennet!_

Charles, who up until now had remained silent, looked his sister straight in the eyes and shocked her with his tone of voice. "Caroline, apologize to Miss Elizabeth. I will not have a guest in my home, not to mention a future relation, so insulted!"

"Never!" she spat.

Mrs. Bingley knew she had to do something. She turned to face everyone but Caroline. "I would like to speak to my daughter alone, if you please." No one objected. Bingley was the last to leave and he nodded briefly to his mother before shutting the doors. She stood facing the doors a few seconds longer feeling her daughter's glare boring into her skull. _Time to end this now._

"Caroline, do you have any idea how much I am appalled?" her mother asked, eyeing the damage done to the room.

"Really Mother I don't care. Spare me your lectures!" Caroline stood, rather shakily, and looked about for another brandy decanter. "Damn," she muttered when there were none to be found.

"I have had enough of your lip, girl! You are going to listen to every word I say, you hear me!" Caroline sat down hard on the leather, her mother's terrifying voice echoing in her throbbing head. Not since she was sixteen had she been scared of the older woman. "Good," Mrs. Bingley walked toward the desk and leaned in close, "You're a mess! I could take away your inheritance and your dowry for this you know. At least you didn't make a scene in front of all the guests at the ball. Then I would have taken those from you for sure. I think not only should you apologize to Miss Elizabeth, but you should apologize to Louisa and to Charles. I had no idea that Louisa felt that way. If I had I would have kept you with me instead of sending you off with her and Mr. Hurst!" She shook with anger and paused to catch her breath.

Her daughter simply watched without saying a word. Mrs. Bingley stood straight and her voice was much calmer, "Now, dear, I know you fancy yourself in love with Mr. Darcy," Caroline was about to protest, but her mother held up a hand to silence her, "But you know full well that he has never given you any indication that he felt the same for you. In fact I believe he tries to avoid you! You need to accept his engagement to Miss Elizabeth. And if you keep up this attitude you won't even be allowed to be his friend and that is all you can hope to be."

Mrs. Bingley, satisfied that she had said all she needed to, made her way through the mess to the doors. Opening them she called over her shoulder, "Tomorrow we leave for home; I will not have you bothering your brother or Darcy. I expect you to apologize to everyone _before_ we leave. Good night, Caroline."

Finally alone, Caroline surveyed the damage she had done to her brother's study. Her head felt like it had been run over by a barouche. She went to the doors and listened for signs that her brother or anyone else was returning to the study. She refused to apologize to Elizabeth, but she could make it up to Charles by cleaning up a bit, she concluded. Silently she began to put the room back together.

* * *

Mrs. Bingley found everyone back in the music room. Darcy was still red with anger, even though Elizabeth was laughing and trying to calm him down. Her darling boy and his angel sat across from Louisa and Mr. Hurst speaking softly, while Georgiana, Lady Abigail and the colonel made up a trio near the pianoforte. All eyes were on her as she entered and made her way a chair without saying a word. "Charles, some wine please." Her voice sounded tired. Bingley obliged and handed his mother a glass.

"Are you well, Mother?" he asked, "You look awfully tired."

"I am tired, my son. Your sister has taken any energy I had left."

"What did you say to her?"

She sipped her wine slowly, letting the spirits calm her nerves. "I simply told her how much she has hurt her family and that she must apologize to Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, not to mention you and Louisa."

"Mother, you know she will not yield. She has a will of iron," Mrs. Hurst pointed out.

Mrs. Bingley nodded and took another drink. "Well, I am taking her back home on the morrow and, before either of you protest, that is my final decision."

A short time later saw the Bennet sisters to their carriage and all save Bingley and Darcy had headed up to their rooms. Both men remained watching the carriage until it was out of sight.

"Quite an evening, eh Darcy?" commented Bingley as they slowly climbed the stairs.

Darcy sighed heavily. "Yes, quite an evening. I cannot forgive your sister for saying such things about Elizabeth."

"I understand, old chap. I don't think I can forgive her that easily either. I am sorry for what my sister has caused."

"It is no fault of yours, Bingley. Do not worry. Perhaps your mother can talk some sense into her."

The gentlemen reached the top and bid each other a good night's rest before seeking the solitude of their chambers.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reading! You guys rock.

Chapter 26

Mrs. Bingley walked solemnly into the breakfast room relying on her walking cane more than usual. The events of the past evening had left her weak and exhausted. She had meant to rise earlier, but just didn't have the energy. She greeted everyone with a smile and took a seat next to Bingley. Frowning slightly, she noticed that Caroline had not come down yet.

"Is Caroline still to her bed?" Mrs. Bingley inquired after her son.

"I believe so. Perhaps I should send her maid in to wake her?"

His mother nodded and he rang the bell for the housekeeper, who promptly presented herself at the door.

"Would you please have Miss Bingley's maid wake her and send her down immediately? Oh, and do thank the servants who cleaned up my study."

"I will send her up straight away, sir," the housekeeper replied, "But your study was already cleaned when it was checked on early this morning. None of the servants claim to have done it." She quickly curtsied and went to fetch Caroline's maid.

Puzzled looks bounced around the table. "Maybe your sister had enough sense left to clean up after herself," Mrs. Bingley ventured.

Several minutes later they heard running down the stairs and a commotion in the hall. The housekeeper and Caroline's chambermaid, both out of breath, rushed into the room.

"Beggin' yer pardon, master, but Miss Bingley is not in her room."

"What!" cried Bingley.

The young girl spoke up. "I entered her room and drew back the drapes before approaching the bed. I called to her to awake, but got no answer. Fearing the worst I went to pull back the covers and found only pillows. I checked her toilette and armoire and her clothes are missing as well."

Mrs. Bingley groaned. _I should have known something like this would happen._

A third servant entered the breakfast room. He was one of Bingley's footmen. "Sir, one of the carriages is gone and we cannot locate one of the drivers - a Mr. Roger Langley. No one has seen or spoken to him at all today."

Bingley quickly thanked and dismissed his servants. Colonel Fitzwilliam was the first to break the silence. "I believe she has gone to Lady Catherine. She is the only ally she has left."

* * *

Caroline Bingley followed the stiff butler down the hall and through a set of large double doors. Having traveled half the night and into the afternoon, she was tired and hungry, but she couldn't rest just yet. She heard voices coming from with the first room on the left.

"Mr. Collins, how could you allow your wife to go gallivanting off to Hertfordshire! You know she is probably scheming with that Bennet chit to bring down my nephew. They are good friends you know!"

"I do humbly apologize, your ladyship, but Mrs. Collins expressed her wished to see her old neighborhood and she was not yet ready to part with her dear family."

Lady Catherine slammed her cane once to emphasize her point. "You need to be more controlling! You are the head of the household, if she cannot respect that position and listen to you then I will teach her myself to obey."

The door opened and the butler announced the arrival of Caroline. "Lady Catherine; Mr. Collins," she greeted the occupants.

The old lady smiled. "Miss Bingley, what a pleasant surprise. Do sit down," she said graciously, "Mr. Collins you are dismissed."

"Yes, your ladyship." He awkwardly backed toward the door, bowing to both his patroness and Miss Bingley. He nearly destroyed one of Lady Catherine's prized vases in the process.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Bingley?"

"You ladyship, when was the last time you spoke to Mr. Darcy?"

"Not since London, pray?" Lady Catherine leaned in closer.

Caroline took a deep breath. "At my brother's engagement party Mr. Bennet, the patriarch of the Bennet girls, claimed that another daughter is to be married; Miss Eliza."

"Pray, to whom?"

"To your nephew, Mr. Darcy."

Lady Catherine's brow began to twitch rapidly and her mouth curled into an almost animalistic snarl. She responded in a low, guttural voice. "Engaged? To _my_ nephew? Impossible!"

"It is true. I saw them together after the announcement was made. Arm in arm, they accepted the congratulations of the whole neighborhood including my own family. I quit the room entirely, I was so disgusted."

"He is daft! Proposing to such a girl! He needs a wife with good breeding and excellent connections. Someone who knows how to handle such a fine estate as Pemberley."

Caroline listened with interest, perking up at each quality Lady Catherine listed. She considered each of them to present in herself and was convinced the elder woman was referring to her.

"I look at you, Miss Bingley, and I see my former self. A woman who knows what is expected of her and who knows what she deserves. I like you, my dear. Darcy needs a woman like that. Not some fortune hunting, headstrong girl! And do you know who that woman should be?"

_Me!_ "No, your ladyship," she replied, trying hard to contain her excitement.

Lady Catherine drew herself up to full height. "That woman is my Anne."

Caroline nearly fainted. _What! That sickly, poor excuse for a woman that you call daughter?_ "Your own lovely daughter?"

"Exactly. That is why my dear sister and I planned their union while they were children. We knew it to be a perfect match. Now, he has turned his back on his own sweet mother!"

All Caroline could do was smile and nod. _Bloody hell, this is complicated! _

The whole time, Anne de Burgh stood listening outside one of the other doors leading to the room. She had snuck down after Mrs. Jenkinson fell asleep. Seeing Miss Bingley piqued her curiosity. Anne was overjoyed that Darcy had proposed to Elizabeth. She knew from the moment her mother told her she would marry her cousin that it could never take place. He felt too much like a brother and besides that she wanted to marry for love. A thought that had never occurred to her mother. Anne was becoming angrier with her more everyday. First she embarrassed her by bursting into Lady Abigail's home. Then when Anne tried to stand up to her mother and defend her new cousin, she was confined to her chambers and locked in like an animal! Now she thinks she can control who Darcy marries. Even though Miss Elizabeth was not a close friend of hers, she respected her and wanted to become more acquainted. She heard movement from within the room and quickly ran upstairs to her room.

Leaning against her chamber doors, she panted and held her side which ached. She thought she would faint dead away from the exertion of running, but she didn't. _Aside from being out of breath, I'm fine!_ A wave of hope and excitement washed over her. For the past couple of weeks she had not taken the medication her mother always insisted she take. She only pretended. Now she was getting stronger and once she felt strong enough she would surprise her mother and her entire family. _No more sickly little Anne._

Lady Catherine saw her guest to the door. "Pray, Miss Bingley, where are you staying?"

Good question, she thought. "I have not settled anywhere yet. I came as soon as I could to tell you of your nephew."

"Good God, my dear, you must be famished. I insist upon you staying here at Rosings. You are my particular friend and I would greatly appreciate your company."

Caroline smiled and consented to the plan. Her trunks were brought in and Lady Catherine instructed the housekeeper to prepare a room for her guest.

Anne heard her mother's loud voice proclaim that Miss Bingley was to stay with them and she groaned. Carefully she opened the door and quietly entered the outer room of her bedchambers. Tiptoeing past the snoring figure of her companion, she reached her bedroom door without making a sound. Once safely inside, she sat down at her desk and began to compose a letter to her cousin Darcy.

_Dear Cousin, _

_You are probably wondering why you are receiving a missive from me of all people, but I needed to tell you something. Miss Bingley arrived today and told Mother of your engagement to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. First let me say that I am very happy for you both and give my sincere congratulations to your intended. I like her very much and you are well suited to each other. Miss Bingley is to remain at Rosings. Of course Mother was furious to hear that you proposed to Miss Bennet. _

_I met Lady Abigail when Mother decided to lay siege upon her house. She looks just like my aunt and there is enough of your father in her that I couldn't deny she was a Darcy. I hope to see her, you and sweet Georgiana soon. Send my young cousin my love. _

_I must close this letter now. Everyone thinks I am resting and until we meet again, cousin, I will keep you informed of what is happening here. _

_Love, _

_Anne de Burgh _

She neatly folded and sealed the letter. As she was writing the direction a thought struck her. _How am I to send this without Mother knowing?_ She needed a messenger she could trust. _But who?_

_

* * *

_

About the same time that Caroline arrived at Rosings, her mother sat under a tree in a garden at Netherfield with Georgiana. They watched as Lady Abigail and Colonel Fitzwilliam entertained her young daughter. The colonel was at present chasing the girl around the rosebushes, all the while her poor mother shouting at the both of them to stop running.

"Margaret, I do not want to see one bit of dirt or grass on your dress!" The gentleman and the little girl both responded by sticking out their tongues. Lady Abigail rolled her eyes and shot him a nasty look. "And you, Colonel, I shall hold responsible if she does. _You_ will be washing her clothes, not the servants!"

"Yes, General!" Fitzwilliam stood at attention and gave a mock salute.

Mrs. Bingley and Georgiana were beside themselves with laughter. The older lady suddenly looked forward to the day when she would be blessed with grandchildren. Georgiana silently observed her sister and cousin. She hadn't really noticed their attraction until now. Judging from their behavior together one would never have guessed that they had only known the other for less than a month. Lady Abigail joined the ladies under the tree, situating herself next to her sibling. Georgiana giggled at her.

"Well I mean it," Abigail said, trying desperately to keep a straight face, "He'll be doing the laundry!" This got the women going again and Abigail joined them. Fitzwilliam trotted over holding Margaret's small hand.

"Maggie and I are going to explore more of Bingley's estate. If that is alright with you, of course, m'lady?"

As if I could easily tell those eyes of yours no, she thought. "Yes, but remember not one bit of dirt or grass!" Both the colonel and Margaret saluted her before heading into a crop of trees.

"The dear colonel is very good with your youngster. I have no doubt that he will make an excellent father someday," remarked Mrs. Bingley.

The Darcy sisters mumbled their agreement. Abigail was too busy gazing at the spot where Fitzwilliam had disappeared into the trees and Georgiana was too busy watching Abigail. Now that Lizzy and William are finally together, she thought, perhaps I should help another Darcy find their love. Mrs. Bingley spoke again.

"Well, girls, I am going inside. I haven't spoken to Louisa much and I need to." They offered to help her inside, but she laughed them away. "I'm old, but I'm not _that_ old!"

Finally alone, Georgiana could ascertain Abigail's feelings toward their cousin. "You like Richard, right Abby?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I do, he is family."

"That's not what I meant."

Abigail seemed to come out of her daze. "Then what _do_ you mean, sister?"

"What do you think of him as a man?" Abigail blushed and gawked at her sister. Georgiana continued her interrogation. "Come on Abby, you can tell me the truth. I know his feelings. They are plain as day, but yours are harder to decipher."

Abigail sighed. It would be nice to talk to someone else about it, she thought. She had no confidante while she was growing up so learned to keep everything to herself. "Very well," she resigned, "Truth be told, I am confused. I am torn between my attraction to Richard and my loyalty to Edward."

"Tell me about your late husband. How did you meet?"

Abigail stared at the blue sky and watched the clouds. "It was an arranged marriage brought on by our parents who wished to make a fortunate alliance. When I was fifteen my mother told me I was betrothed to a man three years older whom I had never met. About a year before the wedding Edward and I exchanged a few letters. He seemed nice enough from his letters so I thought we would learn to be happy together. I was also quite young and very naive."

"I can certainly sympathize with that," said Georgiana, thinking of Wickham, "When did you finally meet him?"

The countess lost herself in the memory as she spoke. "We met only two days before the wedding. I was so nervous. A part of me hated being forced into all of it, but what could I do? When I first saw him, I stopped breathing. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, the same as Margaret. He was by far the most handsome man of my acquaintance. We danced once or twice and hardly said two words to each other. He told me I was pretty." She laughed at the remembrance. "The next time we met we were being married."

Georgiana sat on the edge of her seat. "I cannot imagine how it must have felt to marry someone you hardly know. I am glad no one has arranged any marriage for me."

"It wasn't as bad as you would think. We did fall in love and a short time later I gave birth to our little girl. He was everything a girl could ever wish for in a husband. That is why I am so confused. If I loved him that much then why am I constantly thinking about Richard? It doesn't make any sense."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand?" asked Georgiana. "I think that if Edward loved you as much I think he did, then he wouldn't want you to be alone the rest of your life. I understand that you will always love your husband, but allowing yourself to love Richard will not make your love for Edward any less valid."

Abigail stared at her sister in disbelief. "How old are you again? You are definitely wise beyond your years, Georgiana."

She smiled widely. "You may find that I can be full of surprises."


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter has a bit of a supernatural slant at the end and I hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone who doesn't like that sort of thing. Anyhow, thanks for reading!

Chapter 27

Georgiana had no idea how hard it was to find time alone with her cousin so she could speak to him about Abigail. She finally had the opportunity to seize him when everyone went upstairs to start dressing for dinner, using a short walk in the garden as an excuse.

"Something on your mind, Georgiana?"

"Yes. It's about Abby. I want to know how you feel about her," she said outright. Might as well be blunt, she thought.

The colonel stopped dead in his tracks and stood gaping at her. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I can see it in your face that you care for her, but I just wanted you to confirm it. That is all." She began walking again, but Fitzwilliam grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I care very deeply for her! There, are you satisfied? It will never come to anything. She cannot let go of her husband and I don't want her to be with me while all the time wishing I were someone else. I stupidly broached the subject of her and I and she made it quite clear that she was not ready."

Abigail told her sister about that conversation so it came as no big surprise to her. She touched his arm reassuringly. "She was confused, but I think she may begin to think differently soon - with the help of a certain brilliant younger sister." He said nothing for what seemed to her like an eternity. Alarmed, she thought perhaps he was angry at her for interfering. "Richard, I just want you to be happy." Slowly, a smile crept onto his handsome face and a glimmer of hope shown in his eyes.

* * *

The eldest Bennet girls joined the guests at Netherfield for dinner and some entertainment. Everyone sat in the music room, except for Mrs. Bingley and Margaret who both retired early, pondering what to do. Georgiana was in no mood to play the pianoforte and cards was the last thing on anybody's mind. Well, aside from Hurst. Abigail shyly broke a silent spell which had befallen the party.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, I do believe we have a billiard game to play."

The men looked shocked, with Hurst mumbling about "no place for women." Bingley seemed more intrigued. "Lady Abigail, you play billiards?" he asked.

"Yes, a little. Lord de Witt taught me." With all the men under the impression that she only played "a little", she knew the evening would prove to be much fun.

"Then let us commence to the game room. A little friendly competition between the sexes could be fun."

No one argued, except Hurst mumbled something like "what competition?" which earned him a swat from his wife's fan. The party followed Bingley out the doors and down the hall. Georgiana, as some of the others, were quite curious as to the outcome.

More chairs had to be brought in because the room had never held that many people at once. Darcy began setting up the table while Fitzwilliam removed his jacket, with the ladies' permission. Abigail had to take a few deep breaths after that. She had seen him without it before, but this may prove to be a distraction, she thought. The women stayed close to Abigail and the men flanked the colonel - a war of the sexes indeed. Fitzwilliam heard none of the gentlemen's remarks as he watched Lady Abigail slowly and delicately remove her long gloves. He believed that women had much more fascinating features than their arms but as he watched her hand them to Georgiana he began to change his mind. He wondered at how well he would play with such a beautiful distraction before him.

"Before we start, how about a little wager?" asked the countess, raising her eyebrow as a challenge.

"What do you propose?"

"Nothing such as money. Perhaps the loser could provide some entertainment. If I win, you must sing whatever song I ask, and if you win than I will sing whatever you ask."

"Any song I wish?" He definitely knew some pretty bawdy tavern songs that she would probably have him flogged for suggesting. He smiled in delight as she nodded in answer to his question. "Very well," he agreed, even though he hated to sing in public. "Do you wish to break or shall I?"

"You may, Colonel." He took the first shot, and the second, and the third. She watched him barely miss the fourth shot. _He's good, but too fast._ She took her time picking which ball to go for, but sunk it none the less. She missed her second shot on purpose. _Don't want to seem too good…yet._

The game continued back and forth until Fitzwilliam had one ball left besides the eight-ball and Abigail had nearly half of hers still out. Of course, she planned it that way. When it became her turn again she decided it was time for the real Abigail to come out. Slowly, she walked around the table, looking over her options. She briefly locked eyes with Fitzwilliam, but he was much too distracting. Abigail finally stopped, winked at her sister, and sunk two of her balls in one shot. The ladies cheered, while the men called it "pure luck". Not pausing to look at anyone she went to her next shot and sunk another one with no problem. On and on she went until all her balls were gone and the eight-ball was left to her mercy. For the past few minutes the gentlemen watched her every movement with eyes wide with disbelief. The women were beside themselves. The obvious, and rather simple shot, would be to send the eight-ball into one of the two corner pockets at the men's head of the table. Abigail looked straight into the colonel's eyes and tapped her cue on the left corner pocket at the women's head. "I call this pocket." Both the ladies and the men surrounded the table to get a better view. Hurst muttered under his breath that she would never make it. Abigail it set up and instead of focusing on the ball as she took the shot, she stared at Fitzwilliam. It wasn't until after the ball found its way to the left corner pocket did she look away.

"Remarkable shot, m'lady!" cried Bingley, clapping enthusiastically. The rest of the party joined in soon after. All except a very amused Colonel Fitzwilliam, who stood shaking his head. Hurst laughed out loud as he could hold back no longer.

"You play more than just a little, Lady Abigail."

All she did was proudly smile in return. Darcy clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "It seems that you were tricked, dear cousin!"

"More like hustled," the colonel corrected.

After a few moments Lady Abigail suggested they return to the music room, so the colonel could delight them all with his performance. She laughed at the mock anger his eyes sent her.

Once everyone was back in the music room, Abigail motioned for Georgiana to join her by the pianoforte. "Let's see what our dear cousin should sing," she said as she searched through the various pieces of music. "I've got it!" She whispered something to Georgiana and they both giggled in amusement. Abigail went to fetch Fitzwilliam, who was sulking in the corner with some port.

"Come, Colonel, it is time for you to pay up, so to speak. Georgiana has been kind enough to provide your accompaniment."

"Ah, Abby, anything but singing. I detest singing in front of others unless I am blissfully drunk and in a tavern full of other drunks," he protested.

She thought to herself how cute he looked when he begs. "That should make this all the more fun." The way her eyes sparkled, her eyebrow arched, and the way her lips smirked sent wild thoughts running through Fitzwilliam's head. He suddenly wanted the two of them to be anywhere but in this room.

All eyes were upon him as he stood in front of the piano. Abigail took a seat next to her brother and Lizzy, who were discreetly holding hands. She nodded to Georgiana to begin playing. What emerged from the instrument were the beginning bars to "My Mother Bids Me Bind My Hair."

"Oh do be serious, Georgie!" the colonel cried.

She smiled mischievously back at him. "Oh, but I am."

"Come now, Fitzwilliam, you've already missed your cue," Darcy told his cousin, trying desperately not to laugh. He knew he wouldn't be happy if Elizabeth made him get up and sing that song in front of everyone. Georgiana started playing from the beginning but, while he didn't miss his cue, he was mumbling the words so you could hardly hear or understand him.

"I can't hear you," teased Abigail.

With a roll of his eyes the words became clearer and louder…and higher. Might as well put on a damn good show, he thought. He pulled some flowers out of a vase and pranced around the room, singing in a very strained soprano. While batting his eyes at Darcy, he tucked one of the flowers behind his ear and sat down at the bench next to Georgiana, who at this point was in tears. The song concluded and he would have received a standing ovation had anyone been able to stand. Everyone was laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe. Abigail clutched her aching side and just stared speechless at the colonel, who had joined in the laughter as well. Mrs. Hurst was trying to fan her husband who had ended up on the floor. Bingley shouted, "Bravo!" and requested an encore.

Fitzwilliam approached Lady Abigail and took the flower from his ear and presented it to her. "Was my performance to your liking, my lady?" For a moment she didn't know whether she was having trouble breathing from laughing too hard or from staring into his eyes.

"That was absolutely perfect."

* * *

Lying in her bed that very night, Abigail pondered her sister's words. They certainly made sense to her, but she was still having doubts. True, the trust she felt for her husband had faltered since learning of his involvement with Whitley, but she still loved and missed him. It was in all this confusion that she finally found sleep and entered into the most vivid dream she had ever experienced… 

This wasn't the room she had fallen asleep in at Netherfield, but she recognized it. It was the bedchamber at her house - her home. _I must be dreaming then._ She looked down and saw that she was dressed in the same nightshift she was wearing at Netherfield. Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind behind her and it gave her chills. She felt someone with her. Slowly, she turned around and saw Edward de Witt standing before her, dressed in the clothes he was last seen alive in. Many, many nights she had dreamt of him, but this was somehow different.

"Good evening, Abigail."

She couldn't get any words out. Her throat was dry and she struggled to recover. "Edward," she managed to whisper.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. Please, can we sit and talk like we used to?" He motioned for her to sit on the end of the bed with him.

Over and over she told herself that this was just a dream, but it all had a certain eeriness to it that she couldn't dismiss. "What shall we talk about?" Abigail found her voice.

"Firstly, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry I ever deceived you. It was my own foolish choices which placed you and Maggie in danger. I am sorry he ever laid a finger on you. I am to blame."

She reached over to place her hand on his. "Please don't be so hard on yourself. You could not have foreseen what Whitley would do. I admit that I am angry at you for leading a double life and keeping it concealed from me."

"Would you have stayed with me had I been truthful with you?"

"Yes. I would have been angry at first, but I would have stayed."

Edward smiled at her, a vision she cherished. "That is good to know, but the past cannot be changed." He squeezed her hand. "You must be happy to have two siblings you never knew about. You need to be among friends and family."

"Yes, they are very kind. All that I could wish for and more."

"And Maggie enjoys them too. She is growing up to be quite a little lady." He stared at the floor and sighed heavily. "I may not be able to hold her or play with her, but I will always be there to watch over her."

"I know, dearest, I know." Abigail ran her hand down his cheek, as she used to.

"The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was Colonel Fitzwilliam." A wave of guilt washed over her as she heard her husband speak his name.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. There is nothing between us really, he is just my cousin."

He brought a finger up to her lips to silence her. "Abby, it's ok," he said, laughing slightly. Her countenance showed her surprise perfectly. He continued, "I rather like him. I've seen him with Maggie and she adores him. He is very good to her. Abby, he could be everything to her that I cannot."

"Edward, what are you saying?"

He took both of her hands in his. "What I'm saying, Abby, is that I want you and Margaret to be happy and taken care of. I know he cares very deeply for you and I know that in your heart of hearts you return those feelings."

"But I will always love you! I cannot feel that way for another man." She was crying now.

"Of course you can. I told you before that I did not want you to grieve my death forever. You are too beautiful and full of joy to waste it in mourning. You just need to allow yourself to feel. I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know what to say." Sobs overtook her and he held her for a few moments.

"I must be going now, Abby," they both stood, "but before I go, please listen to me. Colonel Fitzwilliam will make you happy. I will be watching over you from above and he can watch over you down here, especially now more than ever. I love you, Abigail." Before she could react, he leaned in for a kiss and then vanished. She stood still for a few minutes before she realized that she held a single long-stemmed rose in her hands. Another cold chill ran up her spine and she awoke in her bed at Netherfield.

Abigail sat up and lit the candle on the nightstand next to the bed. She felt an enormous sense of clarity as she peered around the room. "Oh, my God!" she cried as she noticed the pillow next to her. A rose sat serenely on top - a single, long-stemmed rose.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for all the lovely responses. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something uploaded and I'm too tired to think anymore. There is some Darcy/Lizzy at the end for everyone asking for more of them. I will try to give them more, uh, screen time. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 28

After placing the rose in a small vase she sat in deep contemplation. Obviously, this was much more than some dream. There was another power at work that she couldn't completely understand but she didn't need to. The talk with her husband and Georgiana both had given her the insight and courage to stop denying her feelings for Richard. There was no way she was going to get any sleep. Pulling on her robe and some shoes, she decided to sneak out for some fresh night air. It was nearing two in the morning and she didn't think anyone would be awake. Abigail crept quietly down the stairs and nearly got lost trying to find the way out into the garden, all the while hoping she wouldn't run into a servant who would mistake her for a robber. The night air was crisp and chilly, but it invigorated her. She felt more alive and happy than she had been in a long time. The moon was full and bright, beckoning her to bask in its glow. She breathed in the mixed fragrance of grass and flowers. Laughing softly, she closed her eyes and turned her face toward the moon and opened her arms as a gentle breeze caused her robe to flutter and her long hair to flow with the current. Only when she heard a branch crunch behind her did she realize she was not alone. Pulling her robe tightly around her, she turned slowly, half expecting to see her husband again. But instead she was met by the handsome face of Colonel Fitzwilliam. No words she could come up with seemed good enough for the situation she found herself in. He was having an equally hard time expressing himself, so they were both content to simply stare quietly at the other.

Fitzwilliam was entranced by her beauty. The sight of her hair loose and dancing in the wind was enough to drive any coherent thoughts from his head. The moment left as swiftly as it had begun when Abigail realized what she was wearing. She still held the robe tightly as she gathered her hair and held it to one side.

"Um, Richard, I…uh…didn't think anyone was awake," she managed to stammer. When he noticed her blushing face he finally convinced himself to look elsewhere.

"I couldn't sleep. I tried writing a letter to my parents to tire me out, but it didn't work. Then all of a sudden I felt a strange urge to walk in the garden. I am sorry to disturb you, Abigail."

"You are not disturbing me. I shouldn't be running around in the garden at this hour and in my nightclothes, but I needed some fresh air. I had an interesting dream." She shivered as the wind picked up.

"Let us go inside. I don't want you to become ill." Abigail nodded and they returned to the house. Fitzwilliam had brought a candle with him from his room, something Abigail had forgotten, and so guided her back upstairs to her door.

"Thank you, Richard. I hope that we both find sleep," she yawned as she spoke. "Oh! Wait here, I have something for you." He stood in thought and watched her disappear into her chambers. Several seconds later she returned holding the rose. "Please accept this as a small token of thanks for everything you have done - for Margaret and for myself." She smiled warmly and if it was not so dark, he would have noticed her blushing again. Fitzwilliam took the offered flower and kissed her hand.

"I accept it wholeheartedly, my lady." She loved when he called her that and sensed that it was much more than an acknowledgement of her title. "But you owe me nothing."

Abigail found something very interesting on the carpet and spoke barely above a whisper. "I owe you great deal, I think. You have done so much for someone you barely know and you have made Margaret very happy. All she ever talks about are the adventures she has with the Colonel." Their quiet laughter was followed by a very pregnant pause.

"I could make you happy too." He knew he should have held his tongue, but his talk with Georgiana had given him hope and all through that evening she had acted differently, even bordering on flirtatious. Georgiana had said that she talked to her, so perhaps she had changed her mind about him.

The carpet had lost its appeal and she looked up into his eyes. Her husband's voice floated into her head. _Colonel Fitzwilliam will make you happy. I will be watching over you from above and he can watch over you down here, especially now more than ever._ She didn't quite understand the "now more than ever" part, but she knew she agreed with him. "Richard, I…this is all very overwhelming."

"I understand, Lady, please forgive me for bringing it up again. I bid you good night." Angry at himself for being too pushy, he started to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Richard, please, hear me out." She hadn't let go of his arm. "I have no doubt that you could make any woman very happy and I am flattered that you have singled me out. I care very much about you. I even think I am in great danger of falling in love with you. You're handsome, brave, and, after seeing your performance this evening, you have an interesting sense of humor. I just think things are moving a bit fast. I had no say in the choosing of my husband. Everything happened so quickly. I want us to get to know each other, the right way. Are you up to the challenge of courting me, Colonel?"

He gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "Most certainly, General. But please know that I have been in danger of falling in love with you from the first moment we met." He noticed she still had his arm and teased her. "Lady Abigail, while I do admire you greatly, would you be so kind as to release my arm?"

"Oh yes, I am sorry, Colonel Fitzwilliam. We should be getting to bed now."

"You're right. Sleep well, my lady."

"And you as well."

Making his way through the halls to his own chambers, Fitzwilliam was elated with joy. While he would have liked to run away with her and elope, the prospect of courtship excited him. Somehow he knew he would never get to sleep tonight.

* * *

The colonel and the countess were the last to come down to breakfast. Abigail's siblings noticed the look they gave each other and the blush that spread on both their faces. Georgiana greeted them both with a knowing smile.

"Trouble sleeping last night, Fitzwilliam?" Darcy asked of his cousin.

"Yes, at first, until about three in the morning. Then it was pleasant dreams from then on." He and Abigail briefly glanced at each other, an action not lost on Darcy.

A servant came in to deliver the morning's letters and Bingley informed Darcy that one was directed to him. It was from Rosings, but he knew that the writing was not his aunt's. Immediately he opened it and read in earnest. "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

That drew everyone's attention. "What is it?" asked Fitzwilliam.

"This is from Cousin Anne. She says that Miss Bingley is staying at Rosings and has informed my aunt of my engagement."

Mrs. Bingley sighed in exasperation. "That girl did what!"

At the same time, Bingley and Louisa made similar outbursts. Darcy was furious and his sisters and cousin were doing everything they could to calm him down, with little luck. In his anger, all his thoughts came out in broken sentences.

"How dare she interfere…what gave her the…out of all the stupid…!"

Mrs. Bingley was livid. "That's it! I am going to Rosings to set Caroline straight, once and for all. I apologize, Darcy. I am utterly ashamed of her actions."

Darcy stood up and began pacing near a window, as he often did when angry. "No, you shouldn't have to go running after her. What's done is done. I will return to Pemberley and invite my aunt and Miss Bingley to meet with me. I intend to sort out this entire mess once and for all – my engagement and my aunt's refusal to accept Lady Abigail."

"How do you intend to do that?" asked Georgiana.

He stared purposefully out the window. "As for my engagement, she must deal with it. As for Lady Abigail, I shall show her the evidence she so craves – by digging up our sister's grave. If an empty casket does not quell her, than I will have no qualms about never speaking to her again." With boots stomping, he exited the breakfast room before anyone could speak.

* * *

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she walked along the dirt path on her morning walk. It was one of the tunes that Darcy and her had danced to at the ball and she smiled at the thought of her fiancé. Her eyes took in the countryside; every tree, fence, and field. Before long, she would live elsewhere. Away from her family and friends – all that she had grown up with. A sudden onset of nervousness came upon her at the thought of her impending nuptials and she stopped dead in her tracks. _Will I still be the same person after I'm married?_ A moment later she laughed such thoughts away. All I need now, she thought, is to complain to someone about my poor nerves. But no matter how much she shook off such feelings, they still lingered in the back of her mind.

She continued down the path, her feet unknowingly carrying her towards Netherfield. After cutting through some trees, she was greeted with the sight of her intended, albeit with his back to her. From her vantage point she could see the tension in his shoulders as he leaned against a fencepost and wondered what had caused him grief. So many things came to her mind. Elizabeth cleared her throat to get his attention. Darcy turned and the morning sun shone behind him, illuminating his handsome face in a halo of light. _And he is to be my husband._ At times, Elizabeth still wasn't used to that fact.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy." She wondered why she chose to use his surname, even though they were quite alone. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

He smiled warmly. "You could never be a disturbance, Elizabeth. I'm rather glad to see you."

She colored slightly and moved to stand next to him. "I'm sure that someday you will rethink your words, sir. I can cause quite a disturbance if the occasion calls for it." Elizabeth smiled and arched her brow. "You seem upset by something or someone," she continued.

"Two someone's, actually." He offered her his elbow. "Come; let us walk while I tell you my troubles. It seems Miss Bingley has sought the refuge of my aunt. She is staying with her now at Rosings Park and has told her of our engagement."

"How dare she! I can guess as to how Lady Catherine reacted."

Darcy patted her hand softly. "Considering that she has always intended for me to marry her own daughter, she is quite put out, I assure you. What Miss Bingley hopes to achieve by allying with her is beyond me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "She probably thinks that she can win you if she has Lady Catherine's support."

"She had absolutely no chance at that even before I met you." Darcy slowly maneuvered his arm so that they were holding hands. He was a little unsure at first, but he was reassured by Elizabeth's gentle squeeze. He looked down at her and she seemed lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him and smiled, but he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss Hertfordshire. This is all I have known my entire life - these people, this countryside. I'm just nervous about leaving it all behind."

He stopped and took her other hand. "Elizabeth, you do not have to leave it all behind. We can visit whenever you like. I don't want you to feel as if I am taking you away from your friends here."

"I'm sorry, it just my poor nerves," she responded in a perfect imitation of Mrs. Bennet, giggling to herself.

Darcy looked a bit frightened for a second before joining in her laughter. "Should I be worried that you do that too well?"

Elizabeth swatted him playfully on the arm. "I do not!" A sudden gust of wind blew some leaves into their path and she picked a leaf out of Darcy's hair, her hand lingering near his cheek. "Would you still love me if I do start complaining about my nerves?"

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you - even that."

She responded by leaning up and kissing his cheek, but before she could pull away completely, Darcy bent his head and their lips met. If she was in any doubt of the ferocity of his feelings, this kiss put them all to rest.


End file.
